Unexpected CoWorkers
by lilbit89
Summary: When a worker at Universal Orlando has a bad day causing her to meet a certain TNA wrestler, he doesn't know she has a daughter, how would he react when the daughters father comes into the picture, & it's one of his co-workers? Young/OC/Moore *TNA fanfic*
1. Unknown Acquiantances

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

I ran up the giant hill that led you to the employee parking garage that was on the employee side of Universal Orlando. I ran into the employee lounge being three hours late, being greeted by my boss.

"Dawn, your late." My boss said.

"I know, I'm sorry, the day care was closed for renovations, I had to find someone to watch Jazmine (my daughter), then my car broke down on the way here, I had to call AAA to come tow it, I then had to dig up change for the bus, had to walk to the nearest bus stop and run all the way up here." I explained out of breath.

"Your Dora today, don't let it happen again." My boss said, she usually understands my situation at hand.

"THANK YOU!" I said hugging her and punching into the machine, I ran to the costume rack picking up the Dora the Explorer costume. I drunk half a gallon of water and dumped the other half on me to keep myself somewhat cool while in the costume while walking around the park, even if it is around March time it still gets hot in these costumes. I pulled the head on, I was escorted around the park by my best friend Amy, I was approached by two little girls, the oldest not being any older than six and the youngest being about four, the youngest was being carried by a muscular man wearing a grey tank top, jeans, flip flops, a green hat blocking his platinum blonde hair.

"IT'S DORA!" The youngest yelled, I waved.

"May we get a photo Uncle Eric?" The oldest asked, Uncle? Um….he's not bad looking. Eric set the younger girl down.

"Yeah go on." Eric said, I squatted down getting a picture with them, after a few hours in the park, it was time to give Dora a break and our shift was over.

"Ugh, it's so sweaty in there." I said.

"Go shower then." Amy said, she was my best friend before we got the job here after high school six years ago, I took a year break before I went to an University. When I got pregnant four years ago in the Spring semester of my Freshman year, we got in an argument and it hasn't been the same, yeah we are still good of friends but not as close as we were in high school, she always makes sure she is on the same shift as me and is my escort when I am doing the characters so I didn't have to deal with the other employee's shit since we had some assholes that worked her. (To clear things up, I had Jazmine in March of my Spring semester Sophomore year)

"I will, did you see that blonde guy with his two nieces?"

"The muscle man with the green hat and grey tank top?"

"Yeah, he's SO cute." I said grabbing the outfit out of my locker that was assigned to me when I got employed.

"I think he's a wrestler at that Impact place." Amy said, she's not a big wrestling fan as you couldn't tell, but when I was big into wrestling she always listened and only keeps up with wrestling because of me.

"I wish."

"I'm like 98% positive he is, he's been in the park a few times with the owner of that place." Amy said, I rolled my eyes, I went into a shower stall showering as Amy left, when I got out she was gone before I could ask for a ride home.

"GR! She left, I wonder if my sister could come get me." I said calling my sister as I was pulling my socks on.

"Hey Dawn, Jazmine's doing fine." Judy (my sister) said as I could hear Jazmine singing along to Barney in the background.

"That's good, was calling to see if you could come get me." I asked as I set my shoes on the ground in between my feet.

"I can't Mike has the car." Judy said, Mike is her husband.

"When is he getting home?"

"Not until midnight." Judy said as I slid my feet into my shoes.

"Could you bring Jazmine over then?"

"No problem, what's wrong with your car?"

"It broke down on me again."

"Oh, you're welcomed to borrow our other car."

"AAA was supposed to take it to my house."

"Mike could look at it tomorrow on his day off."

"That would be great if he could, I got to let you go, I have busses to catch." I said as I was repacking my things and went to punch out.

"Be safe, Jazmine wants to say something to you." Judy said when the phone was being moved about.

"Hi mommy!" Jazmine said.

"Hi Jazmine, are you having fun at your Aunt Judy's house?"

"We are watching Barney."

"What else have you done today?" I asked, she went into further details about her day, I walked out to the crowded area of fans of the Impact zone, I used to watch wrestling a lot more than I do, now that I have Jazmine and my work schedule lately, it isn't allowed, but I do get text message updates about TNA and I check their websites. Jazmine put Judy back on the phone, we said our good-byes. I stood to the side of the fans calling AAA to make sure they got my car back to my house. "Hello, my name is Dawn Hughes, my car broke down earlier today, someone was supposed to go pick it up and take it to my house."

"Hughes, 2000 Chevrolet?"

"Yes sir." I said.

"It was impounded."

"It was what?" I asked shocked.

"No one was at home, so our only option was to impound it, you could get it back with a $200 fee or it will be crashed in 30 days."

"Thanks anyway." I said hanging up, I started crying for no apparent reason, from stress and how bad my day was. I sat on the curb thinking about my day and how I could pay a $200 fee, I was so stressed about everything, and everyone has had one of those days where you just needed to cry. I felt someone sitting down next to me, I looked out of the corner of my eye and it was the blonde haired blue eyed man from earlier.

"What are we crying about sweetie?" He asked.

"It's nothing." I said wiping my eyes.

"You may not know me, but I'm a good listener and obviously, you work at Universal."

"How do you know?"

"Those hideous shirts."

"Point taken." I said looking at the hideous shirt I had to wear.

"I've never seen you around the park before." Eric said as the tears stopped flowing.

"I usually don't stick around after my shift is over."

"Why'd you stick around today?"

"It has been a long bad day."

"How so?"

"I said it was a long day, emphasis on long." I said

"I have time."

"I was three hours late to work because of my fucking car decided to break down, I had to dig up change in my car for the bus, AAA towed my car to my house but since I wasn't home they are impounding it."

"Oh, that sucks, anything I could do?"

"Nah, you have done enough by listening to me gripe, do you know where an ATM is?"

"Actually, why don't I just give you a ride home instead of you going through all that drama?"

"I don't want to impose." I said as I looked back down at my knees from his blue eyes.

"You won't impose, as long as you don't mind my two nieces."

"Where are you two nieces?" I asked concerned that he forgot them or something.

"They had to use the restroom, so I had Lauren take them for me."

"And Lauren is?" I asked, 'Please say it's not his girlfriend, please don't be his girlfriend.' I thought to myself.

"Do you not watch TNA?"

"I do occasionally, only when I get a chance."

"She's one of the interviewers, we haven't officially introduced each other, and I'm Eric." He said sticking his hand out, I grasped it giving it a shake.

"I'm Dawn." I said smiling at him, "So, you're a TNA wrestler, I'm only assuming here."

"Yeah, have you seen me perform?"

"I might have at some point, but I do get text updates with your name in it I think."

"Your one of those peoples."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked playfully playing shock.

"Nothing, so what do you do in the park?"

"I play the characters." I said as his two nieces and Lauren walked up to us.

"Thanks Lauren." Eric said standing up grasping his two niece's hands from her.

"No problem, night Eric and you two be good for your uncle." Lauren said hugging the two girls and Eric before she went on her way.

"Who are you?" The oldest asked.

"This is Dawn, Dawn these are my two nieces Angela and Vanessa." Eric said.

"Hi." I said.

"I took them into the park today, you might have seen us." Eric said.

"Yeah, we met tons of people, my favorite was Dora." Vanessa said, the youngest one.

"She is? Did you get a picture with her?" I asked, she nodded then she tugged at Eric's shirt, I could tell Angela was the shyer one.

"Uncle Eric, I'm tired." She said as she wiped at her eye with her other hand.

"Alright, let's get you home, your mom and dad will be mad at me for keeping you out this late any way." Eric said picking Vanessa up resting her on his hip, she rested her head on his shoulder getting comfortable as she wrapped her hands around his neck to help hold herself up.

"I guess I'll catch you later then." I said standing up to leave myself.

"What do you mean; I'm giving you a ride home." Eric said.

"I thought you were kidding."

"Do I look like I'm kidding, plus I will feel horrible for you to ride the busses at this time of night, with the creeps that roam around here and this late at night." Eric said.

"Thanks." I said grabbing my things, I walked with them out to the car, Eric set a now sleeping Vanessa in the backseat, Angela climbed in on the other side buckling in, Eric set his bag in the trunk. I climbed into the passenger seat buckling up, I looked at the now sleeping Angela and Vanessa in the backseat reminding me of my own daughter at my sister's house. Eric climbed in starting the car, then buckled up himself.

"Where do you live?"

"I live on La Caneida street." I said turning back forward.

"Seriously?"

"Why?"

"I literally live one street away, I live on Hartford." He said smirking.

"That's weird." I said trying to push my bangs behind my ear.

"Do you work tomorrow?"

"I work at my other job, then I am doing the custodian work at Universal tomorrow night."

"I thought you did characters?" Eric asked glancing over at me.

"I do, at least 98% of the time."

"Did you see us today, I'm assuming you were a character today."

"That I did."

"Which one were you?"

"Dora." I said giggling a little.

"Jeez, I seriously dislike that cartoon."

"It's got to be better than Barney, the Backyardigans, or the Wonder Pets." I said listing some of the shows I know that Jazmine loves.

"Wonder Pets and Backyardigans, jeez those two are right up there, do you get that show Yo Gabba Gabba? Then Dora has that cousin Diego that now has a show."

"Yo Gabba Gabba, I hate that one, I don't understand it one bit. The only show I don't mind is Spongebob Squarepants."

"Spongebob is the only show I don't mind watching." Eric said pointing at me.

"I love watching Spongebob, it's the greatest show ever."

"Who is your favorite character?"

"Patrick." I said.

"Mine too, favorite episode?"

"It has to be Ripped Pants, Cultural Shock or the April Fool's one."

"Those are good ones, have you seen the one where they get stuck in a wishing well?" Eric said chuckling.

"Yeah, the one where Squidward is Claustrophobic and they thought it meant he was afraid of Santa Claus?" I said laughing at the episode myself.

"I can't believe we are sitting here talking about Spongebob Squarepants." Eric said scratching his brow and moving his hand back to the steering wheel.

"What else should we be talking about?"

"Have you ever dressed as Spongebob?"

"Yeah, I hate that one the most, those hands are hard to control." I said in a growl of hate towards those arms.

"That bad?"

"Yes, their these little rod type things that you have to push and pull back and forth, it is hard because you are pushing and pulling the weight of the arms, along with the weight of the costume itself, and god forbid if it's hot out." I said rambling on about it, he turned down my street.

"That sucks, which house is yours?" He asked leaning forward to look at the houses.

"The third one here." I said pointing to my house that doesn't have any lights on nor any cars in the driveway.

"Okay." He said pulling into the driveway so he could pull out and turn around.

"Thanks again for the ride, I owe you." I said unbuckling my seat belt grabbing my bag as I opened the door.

"No problem, good night." He said smiling and winked at me, I climbed out smiling back at him.

"Night Eric." I said before I gently shut the door so I wouldn't wake his nieces, he watched me as I walked up to the front door fumbling with my keys trying to unlock the door quickly since I could hear my house phone ringing. "Please don't hang up!" I growled at my keys as I finally got the door opened and got in, but it was too late, the answering machine got it. I closed the door turning on a light for I could see where I was going.

"Hey Dawn, it's your sister Judy, Jazmine's asleep and instead of waking her up, wasting the gas to go over there, and your bus fare over here tomorrow, I'll just keep her for the night, I have clothes and other essentials here for her, don't you worry." Judy said into the answering machine before she hung up.

"Alright, one less thing to worry about." I said as I erased the message listening to the others from AAA. I dug around for scrap change for a day bus pass. I checked my work schedule at Block Buster that hung on the refrigerator as I pulled out a Corona, I haven't had one in a while now, "I have to be at work at 2 PM, that gives me time to go by AAA." I went out into the living room plopping down on my recliner sipping at the Corona relaxing from the long day. I flipped on the television flipping through the channels but I couldn't help but to think of how nice Eric was, I need to thank him some time, but how? I fell asleep on the recliner after an hour of watching the television and half way through the Corona.


	2. Crazy Stalker Type

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Dawn's Point of View-**

By natural reaction I woke up at 8 AM, that's because Jazmine is usually up at 7 AM and wakes me up around that time. I decided instead of hitting AAA, to hit my sister's house since it was only two blocks from my work and I could see my baby girl. I got dressed in my work clothes walking to the bus stop near my house and took the bus to my work; I got off walking the two blocks to my sister's house. I knocked on the door hearing Jazmine crying on the other side; Judy opened the door with Jazmine on her hip.

"What are you doing here, don't you have work? And, where's your car?" Judy asked as Jazmine was waving her hands out for me to grab her, I grabbed her from my sister's embrace putting her on my own hip, she cuddled to my embrace grasping handfuls of my shirt and dug her head into my shoulder.

"I do, not until two though, I missed my baby. AAA has impounded my car since no one was home to claim it yesterday." I said walking into her house; Mike was sitting on the couch. I have a nephew but he was at school for the day.

"Oh, you took the bus home last night?" Judy asked as I sat on the ground setting Jazmine on my lap playing patty cake with her.

"Nah, a nice guy gave me a ride home." I said, Mike stood up leaving the room knowing that Judy was going to bitch at me about it.

"A strange guy Dawn? You could have been killed!"

"He had his two nieces with him, and he's a TNA wrestler." I said as Jazmine climbed off my lap, "Where are you going Jazmine?" I asked curiously.

"I got to potty." She said.

"Call me when you're done." I said as I stood up watching her walk back into the bathroom to do her business on the training potty Judy had.

"Dawn, the last time you got involved with a wrestler, look at what happened." Judy said.

"I didn't know he was a wrestler at the time, and two, that was a one night thing, we were both drunk okay, he pays his child support and he hasn't seen me nor his kid since that night, he doesn't even know if he has a boy or girl." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Does this guy know about her?"

"Judy, he just gave me a ride home, that's it." I said shrugging my shoulders when I heard the tiny bell being rung. I walked back to the room wiping her and taking care of the training potty. "Let's go get you your animal crackers." I said as she ran out of the room towards the kitchen after I wiped her hands with baby wipes since she couldn't reach the sink. Judy had already set the animal crackers out onto the counter; I picked up the box opening it, "What two animals do you want?" I asked.

"Giraffe and Elephant." She said, of course she did it in her baby voice since she can't pronounce all the words correctly, she said J instead of the G in Giraffe and she said Ellyphant instead of Elephant. I pulled out the two animals handing it to them, she ran off holding them.

"Thanks for watching her last night, I got to get to work, could you bring her by tonight or I could just pick her up on my way home tonight, I have tomorrow off." I said leaning against the counter.

"I'll bring her home, no ride homes with strangers." Judy said as we walked into the living room to see Jazmine playing with her doll.

"Strangers are danger." Jazmine said, I taught her that.

"That's right; mommy's got to go to work." I said squatting down opening my arms, she ran up to me wrapping her tiny arms around my neck.

"No mommy don't go." She said looking at me with her crystal blue eyes, she got that from both me and her dad, but her blonde hair was defiantly from her dad.

"I'm sorry baby, mommy's got to work, and tomorrow I promise we will go do something special." I said picking her up.

"Am I going home tonight?"

"Yes, Aunt Judy is bringing you home tonight." I said lightly kissing her cheek before she hugged me tightly. "Behave for me, I'll see you later." I said heading out of the house, it broke my heart leaving her, once that door shut I heard her crying to Judy, but there is nothing I could, I have to make a living. I went to Block Buster, nothing really was going on then I went off to Universal Orlando to do custodian, there was just me and two other people, we spread out amongst the park, I decided to take the walkways in the restaurant area's, those are always the dirtiest, the others didn't complain. I pulled out my iPod putting my headphones on listening to my music, listening to 'Wake Me Up' by the Whams, yes I know gay, but I like the song. I started singing along, like the others could hear me, they are probably listening to their own iPod as well or talking on their phones.

"Do the jitter bug….do the jitter bug….jitter bug into my heart…." I started singing and dancing about with the broom, I sang along to the WHOLE song, it wasn't until I was half way through the song, "Wake me up before you go go, take me dancing tonight…." I sung turning around to see Eric standing there with his green hat on carrying McDonalds bags and a drink carrier, he was smirking at me, I looked down and realized that I have just been singing into the broom I was using, I pulled out my ear buds and trying to turn off my iPod. "What are you doing here and sneaking up on people like that?"

"What are you doing listening to that song?"

"I actually like that song." I said putting my hands on my hips.

"No, it's a good song, I guess."

"What are you doing here? I think I might have a stalker."

"I forgot something in my locker, I remembered you said you were working as a custodian tonight, I figured to stop by and see if you wanted a ride home."

"You got to wait until I finish my shift." I said.

"Do I get another show?"

"No, you weren't even supposed to get that show." I said going back to sweeping, he went and sat at a table.

"I was going to applaud, but I wasn't quite sure if I should of or not."

"I'm embarrassed for you seeing me like that."

"It was cute, do you know anymore?"

"I told you no, so what'd you forget in your locker?" I asked leaning against the broom.

"I forgot my hat."

"That you did, what's with the McDonalds?"

"I figured you might be hungry, I remembered you said you were working all day at your other job and I figured you wouldn't be able to eat, so I bought us some food."

"How'd you know what I would like?" I asked as I dumped the garbage thing in the garbage can that someone will collect in the morning or afternoon.

"I asked my sister what she usually gets, I figured that you might have the same taste as her, or a better idea than I would."

"Oh, thanks, do you usually buy complete strangers McDonalds?" I asked as I leant the broom and the garbage collector against the garbage can walking over to the umbrella covered table he was sitting at.

"Only the attractive ones."

"I'll take that as a compliment, thanks." I said sitting down in a chair across from him.

"No problem, why did they put you as custodian?"

"Because I need the hours, and they overbooked the character performers for tomorrow, this is how I make up those hours."

"Aw, they train you for everything here?"

"Yeah, performer to custodian to ride operator, pretty much everything so they could put you where they need you."

"How long was their training?"

"Two weeks." I said as Eric pulled out the food from the bags, "I have to make an ATM run to get cash to pay you back."

"Don't worry about it; it'll make up for your bad day yesterday."

"That's why I had a Corona last night." I said chuckling a little as he handed me a chicken sandwich, a thing of fries and a lemonade.

"You're not going to get in trouble for not working?"

"Nah, my boss isn't here tonight, and as long as we clean up our mess."

"You should clean it up, it's your job."

"You can pick it up."

"I'm lazy, plus you're being paid for this."

"I'm not being paid to sit here and eat." I said putting a fry in my mouth.

"Then why are you eating it?"

"I'm hungry."

"Thought so."

"What about you, wrestling huh?"

"Yep, it's the life for me." Eric said as my co-worker came around the corner.

"DAWN! Get back to work, and whoever you are, get out of here, you're not even supposed to be here." He said, he was the manager on duty since the real manager wasn't there.

"God, he could be a pain in the ass." I said eating one last fry.

"I'll take this with me, I'll be waiting for you by the Impact zone."

"I'll try to be out there ASAP." I said.

"And I'll try not to eat your food."

"How could skinny wrestlers like you eat that much?" I asked as I headed towards the broom and garbage carrier I was using earlier.

"Fast metabolisms." Eric yelled at me as he walked towards where he came from, I put my ear buds back in listening to my iPod again until I got off duty.

"Dawn, your not done yet." My co-worker said stopping me.

"Yes?" I asked stopping in front of him.

"You better not start slacking again, and don't be bringing in your new one night stands or what not. You are representing the Universal name, we don't need a controversy."

"Sir, I didn't know he was coming nor do I know how he got in."

"I'm not going to tell the boss, but if it happens again, I will have to tell her."

"Thanks, I got to get going." I said as I grasped the single strap of my bag twisting my hands around it as I turned around heading out of the exit of the employee lounge towards the Impact zone.

"Did I get you in trouble?"

"Nah, he's going to let it slip, and he isn't telling my boss, but next time could you give a warning?" I asked as he stood up from the curb as I approached him.

"I would of if I had your number."

"How do I know your not some psycho killer?"

"Do I look like one? And if I was one, I wouldn't be working at TNA."

"Just because you don't have a record of being a killer, doesn't mean you have the thoughts of killing people." I said, he just gave me this weird look, "I'm just saying."

"I never had those thoughts, what sick person would have those thoughts?"

"A killer." I said, he just rolled his eyes.

"You want a ride home?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Not really, I wouldn't let you walk home nor take the busses at this time, it's later than last night."

"I guess you have answered it for me." I said.

"You could eat in the car, or you could eat when you get home."

"I'll wait until I get home, I don't want to spill anything in your car." I said as he led me towards his car.

"Have you figured out your car situation?"

"Not yet, I have other things to worry about."

"If you don't mind, I wouldn't mind giving you rides home."

"You don't have too, I mean you only work like one day a week isn't it?"

"Yeah, but like I have any thing else to do." Eric said as I climbed into his car moving things about to get comfortable.

"What about your other friends from TNA?"

"They have families, and don't have that much time."

"You are great with kids, I saw you with your nieces, why don't you spend time with their families?" I asked, he just glanced over at me with this look that said it all, "Stupid question, it'll be kind of creepy wouldn't it." I said as he chuckled.

"It would be creepy, but you know, I have other friends but its hard working around their schedule and sometimes with TNA traveling."

"You travel?"

"At times, it isn't as frequent as the WWE."

"It'll be nice to travel, I haven't been on vacation in ever." I said as I looked out the window.

"Maybe next time I'll take you with me."

"We just met Eric, I don't think I really should be going on trips with you." I said.

"I didn't mean right now, I meant later on down the road."

"What road is that?" I asked, I didn't know we were going anywhere.

"This road of friendship."

"Right…." I said nodding my head as he turned the corner of my street showing my sister's car in the driveway.

"I thought you said you didn't get your car."

"Oh, that is my sister's car."

"Your sister is visiting you at…" Eric said as he glanced at the clock, "2 in the morning?"

"Yeah, we barely see each other and this is the best time for it." I said trying to think of something.

"Alright, what are you doing tomorrow?"

"I have the day off."

"You want to come over to my house for dinner?" Eric asked as he put his car in park.

"Cooking for me?"

"Not necessary cooking for you, I was looking at take out or ordering pizza."

"I don't even know which house is yours."

"It's 7562."

"At what time?" I asked trying to remember everything.

"What's the best time for you?"

"About 7 PM, I might have other plans during the day." I said pulling my bag's strap over my shoulder after I unbuckled my seat belt, I grasped my drink and McDonalds bag.

"Sounds good, what's your number so I could call you?" Eric asked, I pulled out my business card handing it to you. "I'll text you so you'll have my number."

"Sounds good, thanks again, I owe you." I said smiling.

"No problem, see you tomorrow." Eric said, I realized he's my crazy stalker boyfriend type, but he's hot. I climbed out closing his door and headed up the driveway, my sister climbed out, I got a text message, I looked back at him and he was sitting there in his car smirking, I rolled my eyes.


	3. Day with my Daughter

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Dawn's Point of View-**

"He gave you another ride home? What did I tell you?" Judy said.

"He offered, and he was there, it's not like I don't know him."

"Do you know him?"

"More than I did the other day, could you come over and watch Jazmine tomorrow night?" I asked as she pulled out Jazmine's bags and I unbuckled Jazmine.

"Why?"

"I got a date." I whispered, I looked and made sure he was gone before I pulled a sleeping Jazmine out of her car seat resting her on my hip.

"With him? I don't even know his name." Judy said.

"His name is Eric." I said as she brought in Jazmine's things for me, I carried Jazmine into her room putting her in her bed. I walked back out; Judy was sitting on my couch.

"What time do I have to be here?"

"I have to be at his house at 7."

"You promised you'll spend all day with Jazmine though."

"I will, she's usually asleep by 7." I said as I set my food and drink on the coffee table.

"Just sit here and watch her sleep, sounds easy enough, tell me about this Eric dude." Judy said, I pulled out my sandwich eating it. "He bought you McDonalds?"

"Yeah, he showed up at my work unexpectedly with it. He is a TNA wrestler, he lives one street away from here, and he has two nieces." I said in between chews.

"That's it?"

"He has a nice sense of style, he wears Ed Hardy, and the BEST blue eyes ever! Oh, don't even get me started on his smile; he has SUCH a baby face." I said.

"You think he's hot?"

"Yeah, I could show you a picture." I said jumping up from the couch and went to pull out my laptop powering it up.

"TNA website?"

"Yeah."

"After that, I need to get home myself; I have to get up early to get your nephew up for school." Judy said yawning.

"Sorry, it won't be that long." I said, I showed her a picture.

"He has similar traits as…" Judy said, I cut her off by an evil glare.

"Don't say that name, no he doesn't, Eric does have the same colored eyes and close to the same hair color, but there are WAY more differences." I said.

"Fine, I got to get home, I'll see you tomorrow sis." Judy said, I hugged her and shut the door behind her; I went back to my laptop staring at the picture that's still on my screen. I closed out of it shutting my computer back down, it wasn't on for that long but I need to get some sleep. I pulled out my phone to see this text message he sent me, and it said 'It's Eric, I liked ur performance earlier.' I rolled my eyes, I walked back to my room setting my alarm for 6 AM, considering Jazmine usually wakes at 7ish. I woke up going out to the kitchen making pancakes and sliced banana's for breakfast, I cut them into slices and put them on one of those Zoo Pal plates, I poured some apple juice into her sippy cup. I carried it out to her high chair, I went and found one of her clean bibs and I grabbed her baby set of silverware's fork. I put it next to her plate. I walked back to her room, I sat on the edge of her bed, I ran my fingers through her blonde hair.

"Time to wake up sweetie." I said in a chirper voice.

"Mommy?" She said in a question but exclaim type voice like she was happy to see me, she jumped up to her feet wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Yeah, breakfast is ready, your favorite, pancakes and bananas." I said, her blue eyes sparkling of happiness and smiling showing her baby teeth.

"I got to potty first mommy."

"Go potty then." I said, she climbed off her bed running to the bathroom, I walked in a few moments later to help her finish and wash her hands. "Go get in your high chair."

"But mommy, Barney is on."

"You want to watch Barney?" I asked, she smiled widely and gave me those puppy dog eyes and then a puppy dog lip she learned from her cousin. I turned the television on to Barney, I moved her stuff out to her kids table in the living room, I put her bib on to help prevent as much spill as possible. I made myself coffee slowly drinking it as Jazmine dances about the living room. "Honey don't spill." I said, she sat back down but she hummed and sang along to the songs.

"Mommy, what we doing today?" She asked turning to look at me.

"Whatever you want to do sweetie." I said setting my coffee down onto the table.

"Animals?"

"You want to go see animals?" I asked, she nodded, I got up going into her room pulling out an outfit for the day, I carried it out to the living room laying it on the couch then I went to grab baby wipes, her hair and tooth brush. "Jazmine, its commercial, come here so you could get dressed." I said patting my lap, she walked over to me; I wiped off her hands and face.

"Ew!" She said making a disgusting face.

"Oh did it get into your mouth? Sorry." I said, she wiped her mouth, I put the baby wipe aside, "Hands up." I said, she stuck her hands up, I pulled her night gown over her head and pulled a pink Disney princess shirt over her head. I held her pants down for her to step in since it was too cold to where shorts. She grabbed my shoulders as she stepped into the jeans, I pulled them up and buttoned and zipped them for her.

"Barney!" She said as it came back on, I turned her around setting her on my lap I pulled her socks and shoes on her feet, I then brushed her hair, I then pulled it into two ponytails, then I brushed her teeth as best as I could upside down. I kissed the top of her head, "I love you." I said, she giggled and looked up at me.

"I love you too mommy." She said, I started tickling her stomach and she laughed a little more, I set her on the cushion next to me.

"Mommy is going to go get dressed, you stay here and watch Barney." I said, she sat there watching Barney, I went into my room changing and I pulled out her stroller that I'm going to have to take with us. I then carried my purse and stroller out setting it next to the door, I went into her room grabbing an extra outfit, some diapers just in case, I then carried the bag out to the kitchen making a couple of sippy cups for her and filled a bag with Lucky Charms and I grabbed a banana for her. I walked out pulling on my own socks and shoes, Barney ended and she was full of smiles.

"We going to see animals?"

"Yep, it's your day." I said, I then dug up some change for my bus fare putting it in my pocket, I then went and grabbed my cell phone off it's charger sticking it in my pocket. "You ready to go?" I asked as I walked out.

"Yeah."

"Do you have to go potty, it's going to be a long trip."

"I'll go now."

"Do you want to wear a diaper in case of any accidents?" I asked, I followed her into the bathroom, I helped her finish up and I put a diaper on her just in case, she's potty trained but you know how kids are, from the moment they tell you and they go is like five minutes. She ran out climbing into her stroller, I pushed her out and I locked the door behind me. I pushed her down to the bus stop, man getting on the bus and the bus ride was interesting. Jazmine was sitting on my lap, I had to hold onto her, plus the two bags and the stroller.

"Why we taking bus?"

"Mom's car is gone, do you know the bus song?"

"Yes."

"You want to sing it, maybe it will go faster." I said, we sung the song, 'Wheels on the Bus,' it might of annoyed people but it kept her entertained. Afterwards, she stood up on my legs playing with my hair.

"We going to see animals." She said happily.

"Yep, you want me to read you a book?" I asked, it was a long bus ride, she sat back down and I pulled out a Barbie book, I read it, she leaned back against my embrace looking at the pictures, it got to our stop and she walked off the bus holding onto my hand. She climbed back into the stroller, I pushed her rest of the way up to the zoo, I paid for our tickets and we went in.

"Mommy, I'm hungry." She said, I pulled out the Lucky Charms, she munched on those as I pushed her around the animal exhibits, she got excited for each one, I had to pick her up so she could look into the exhibit because she was so short and couldn't see the animals, by the time we were half way through the zoo she fell asleep, I went and sat on a bench, I picked her up out of her stroller holding her in my embrace as she slept for her nap. My phone started ringing, I pulled out my phone and it was Eric, I answered it.

"Hello?" I whispered trying not to wake Jazmine.

"Why are we whispering?"

"Oh no reason, what's up?" I asked as I spoke a little louder but soft enough where I couldn't wake Jazmine.

"Your still coming over tonight?"

"I was planning on it, unless if you want to change it."

"Nah, it's cool, I decided to cook dinner, are you allergic to anything?"

"Nothing that I know of." I said.

"7 still?"

"Yep, 7." I said smiling, I saw Jazmine's eyes flutter open she smiled when she saw me.

"See you then."

"Ok bye." I said hanging up the phone sliding it back in my pocket. "You want to see more animals or are you hungry for lunch?" I asked.

"Lunch." She said, she climbed back into her stroller, I pushed her to the cafeteria buying us lunch, she had the chicken nugget kids meal, I got a salad, we sat at a table, she just talked and talked, I like hearing the weird things she says, their not weird, but just the things that she says makes me happy and her cute little baby voice. After lunch, I took her around to rest of the animals, and she went and played on the playground they had. "Mommy, did you see me slide?" She asked running up to me.

"Yes I did, you ready to go? Maybe we will stop and get some ice cream."

"Ice cream?"

"With sprinkles." I said, she jumped up and down, she climbed into the stroller, I pushed her out of the zoo and across the street to wait for the bus.

"Another bus ride?"

"Yep, last one for the day, I promise."

"When you get car back?"

"In a month."

"How long is a month?" She asked.

"31 days." I said.

"That's a long time." She said, the bus came and it seemed longer on the way back than it was on the way there, she sat on my lap exhausted from the day, it's very rare for me to take her on day trips like this due to my work schedule and money situation, most of the time the Day Care take her on trips like this, but today was fun and I need to do it more often, I love spending time with her, she's my daughter and I hate not being able to stay home everyday with her. When we got off the bus, we walked to the Baskin Robbins that was in the plaza next to the bus stop. We waited in line, and I picked her up so she could see the different flavors.

"What kind do you want?" I asked.

"Anilla." She said pointing at the vanilla one.

"Cup or cone."

"Cone." She said, and I set her back down, I ordered mine and her ice cream, we went and sat at a table eating it, I grabbed tons of napkins.

"Did you have fun today?" I asked, she nodded as she licked at her ice cream.

"Mommy, when do I go back to your work?"

"Next time I have day off."

"Could I see Dora?"

"Yep, you can see any character you want." I said as we ate our ice cream, I then took her home, it was about 5 and she was tired, I turned on the cartoon network.

"Mommy, Barney movie." She said.

"Which one?"

"New Ork." She said, meaning New York, I put it on for her, she laid on the couch with her head on my lap, I ran my hands through the hair in her pigtails. I watched Barney with her, she brought out the kid in me, Judy came over at 6 since she wanted to be early.


	4. Dinner with Eric

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Dawn's Point of View-**

"Who could that be?" I asked she jumped up, she followed me to the door opening it to see Judy.

"Aunt Judy, what you doing here?" Jazmine asked.

"I'm watching you as your mom goes on a date."

"I thought you were spending all day with me." She said as I saw tears coming to her eyes, I picked up resting her on my hips.

"I did, but my date will be when you are sleeping." I said.

"But I want you here when I'm sleeping."

"I'll be back in a hour tops." I said as I carried her back in, Judy followed me into the kitchen.

"Has she had dinner?"

"No, we had some ice cream on the way home from zoo, she hasn't complained about being hungry. I'm going to go shower, could you watch her as I do so?"

"No problem." Judy said as she went out to the living room, I went back to my bedroom grabbing a new outfit going into the connecting bathroom showering and got redressed in a new outfit. I did my make-up and sprayed myself with my perfume, I put my hair up into a regular ponytail, I want to look casual but nice. I slipped on some flip flops, and I put some dangling earrings in that I have to take out after the date, I don't want Jazmine tugging at them. I walked out and Jazmine was eating at a banana sitting on Judy's lap watching a Barkyardigan tape now.

"Mommy pretty." Jazmine said.

"Thanks baby, I'll be back and I'll see you in the morning." I said as I walked over giving her a kiss. "Love you."

"Love you mommy." She said, I left the house walking up to Eric's house.

"Which house did he say was his?" I asked, I pulled out my phone calling him.

"Hello?"

"Which house is yours, I forgot."

"7562, I'll walk out so you could see me." He said, I stayed on the phone with him until he got outside and I saw him, I hung up and walked towards him. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks, not looking bad yourself." I said as I looked at the Ed Hardy shirt and jeans combo, I always had a thing for muscle men in jeans, mainly wrestlers, A LOT of them look good in jeans, maybe it's because I haven't gotten any since Jazmine's birth.

"Thanks, I try." He joked, he led me into his newly cleaned house, I could still smell the smell of Lysol and other cleaning supplies.

"You have been cleaning." I said looking around at the TNA merchandise he had of his, trophies, family pictures and other things he had around the living room, I slowly walked around it.

"It was dirty, you knowing how to clean things I figured I didn't want you cleaning it." He said as I looked back at him, he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"That is a nice sized television." I said looking at his big screen.

"It also does HD, it's pretty cool." He said, I turned and saw his DVD and VHS collection, I saw some kids things in there.

"Does your nieces come over here often?"

"Yeah, I bought some DVD's and VHS's so they will have something to watch since they can't really watch any of those other DVD's or VHS's." Eric said as I read through some of them, some I've seen, some I haven't, some I was interested in, some I could careless. "Do you like movies?"

"Yeah, but my collection isn't nearly one-fourth of yours." I said turning to look at him, he smirked.

"I'm a movie junkie, do you want me to take your coat and purse?" He asked pointing to my jean jacket I was wearing and the purse I was holding.

"Oh, where'd you like me to put it?" I asked.

"I will take it." He said.

"You sure? I don't have two broken legs." I said, he chuckled.

"I am sure, I can take it." He said, I took my jean jacket off and handed them to him, he took them to a hook thing near the door, I moved on to picture frames looking at them, I recognized him and his two nieces. "That was at my family reunion, obviously you know me and my two nieces, that is my sister and her husband, my brother and his wife and their son and daughter, my mom and my dad." He said pointing out each one, I nodded.

"Lovely family, you have your mom's eyes." I said.

"I know." He said sheepishly.

"Do you bleach your hair that color? I mean, both your parents have brunette hair."

"My hair is naturally blonde, but I bleach it like once every few months to keep it that blonde." He said, I looked back at his picture, his sister had blonde hair.

"Genes are genes, do you get to see your other niece and nephew?" I asked.

"Nah, they live in a different state." He said as an alarm started going off, "That would be for me." He said walking into the kitchen.

"It smells good, what are you cooking?" I asked walking towards the kitchen.

"I'm cooking lasagna, you like Italian food right?"

"Love it, I'm part Italian, you?"

"I think so, not quite sure."

"If you cook it, shouldn't you be?"

"I used a recipe from a recipe book my sister gave me for Christmas, I never really used it until now." He said as he pulled it out of the oven, it looked good, he started cutting it and setting slices onto plates, he then had salad and applesauce.

"This is a nice little meal, thanks." I said.

"No problem, what do you want to drink?"

"Whatever you get." I said, he grabbed me and him a can of Pepsi, "Thanks." I said, we sat there next to each other, I cut off a piece of the lasagna and ate it, he was staring at me. "Do I have a boogey or something?" I asked.

"No, how is it?"

"Make me test it first."

"Yeah, if you die then I know not to eat it." Eric said as I ate it.

"It's good, you're a good cook." I said.

"Do you work tomorrow?"

"I work at Universal tomorrow night as custodian again."

"Performing again?"

"No, maybe, but your not going to be there to see." I said eating more of the lasagna, he started eating.

"I see, does your co-workers not see you singing and dancing?"

"They don't care, we split up and try to get the park clean sooner so we could go home sooner. Your telling me none of your co-workers have seen you singing along with your iPod?" I asked wanting to put my hand on his hip

"I don't dancing along with it as well, they have seen me sing."

"You don't dance?" I asked.

"I do, but not around the back of TNA."

"See, the thing is, you know people are back there and you won't do it, but I didn't know you were there." I said pointing at him with my fork.

"True true, do you like working there at night? I mean, being a female and having to take the bus, your not scared?"

"Not really, I mean, there is another male employee that takes the bus and he works the shift with me."

"I've been giving you rides, I wouldn't mind continuing that." Eric said sipping his soda.

"You are really giving to someone that you barely know."

"I'm a sucker for damsels in distress and your somewhat like a co-worker."

"Technically we aren't since I don't work at TNA." I said smirking, we ate dinner talking small talk just getting to know each other.

"You want to watch a movie?"

"What movie do you have in mind?" I asked.

"Have you seen Kung Pow: Enter the Fist? It's a comedy."

"No, what's it about?" I asked standing up, I took my dish to the sink where he was washing his dish, and I started washing my dish after he finished.

"It's old Chinese or Japanese movies with a guy inserted in it by green screen and they did voiceovers, it's hilarious."

"Interesting." I said as I followed him out to his living room sitting on the couch as he searched his DVDs for it and popped it in, he sat on the couch next to me setting his arm on the top of his couch as he pushed play on the DVD remote, we watched the movie, I had tears in my eyes from laughter, he was laughing just as hard. "Thanks for tonight, I had fun." I said standing up, he stood up with me walking me to his door and he handed me my purse.

"No problem, your welcome, I'll see you tomorrow night?"

"You don't have to come pick me up, I can take the bus."

"I want to pick you up."

"Fine, to make you feel better, and I'll try not to do another performance, or do you have a request?"

"I have a request, something ACDC."

"Will do, I'll make sure it'll be recorded for you." I said smirking as I walked out his door into the dark night.

"Why don't I walk you home? It's kind of dark out there."

"Eric, I just live around the corner, it's not like I'm walking to Universal or anything." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Text me when you get home, so I know you don't get jumped or anything."

"Alright, thanks again for dinner, it was really nice."

"Your welcome." He said winking which caused me to smile.

"Good night Eric." I said walking down the two steps of his front porch leading to his drive way, he walked out onto his front porch watching me walk down the sidewalk around the corner. I walked rest of the way home as fast as I could, its not that I am scared walking around at night nor afraid of the dark, but being a female alone walking anywhere at night, you have to look out, we don't live in the bad side of town either, but you never know these days. I walked into my house, Jazmine was asleep in her Barny sleeping bag on the living room floor snuggling up next to her doll. Judy was sitting on the couch reading a book, she looked up and over at me when I walked in, I quietly shut the door behind me trying not to wake Jazmine, she was mostly a hard sleeper but she has her nights where she sleeps lighter than a feather.

"She's fast asleep, she tried SO hard to stay awake until you got home." Judy whispered.

"She's so cute." I walked over to her squatting down, I slowly grasped her and pulled her out of her sleeping bag, she slightly awoke for a few moments but fell back asleep once her head met my shoulder. I carried her back to her room, I pulled her sheets back and laid her gently down on her bed, I pulled her blanket over her and Judy carried her doll in, I rested the doll in her arm, I turned on her little light as I walked out behind Judy.

"She was well behaved, she played cook and she played with her farm set." Judy said.

"Okay, thanks I owe you big time."

"No problem, see you tomorrow night?"

"Yeah, would you mind watching Jazmine as I worked?"

"I'm offering this time."

"Thanks." I said hugging her.

"How'd you date go before I leave?"

"It went good, he cooked me lasagna, we watched a movie, it was totally chill and relaxed." I said.

"A good night kiss?"

"No, not tonight, we are only friends, at least that is what he said last night." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Friends, strangers, whatever."

"Whatever, I'll just see you tomorrow night, love you." I said, I watched her walk out to her car climbing in and pull out, she waved a little as she drove off. I shut the door, I walked in looking at the mess they made, I cleaned it up some and I went off to bed so I could get some good rest before I get awoken at 7 by my daughter. I laid down in my bed thinking about Eric, who would of thought I would of met such a nice man by sitting on the curb crying my eyes out? I then started thinking about that day and my car, I really do need to get my car back. I then went out to the dining room turning on a lamp looking at all my finances coming in and out of this house and was working on a budget of how to pay it off, but I won't be able to pay it off within that time, I started getting frustrated so I just went to bed in hopes I will think better and clearer after a good nights sleep.


	5. Dirty Little Secret Spilt

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Dawn's Point of View-**

I slept until I felt someone crawl into the bed next to me, they rested their head on my arm.

"Mommy, wake up?" Jazmine said.

"Mommy's up, mommy had a late night." I said opening my eyes to look into my daughter's blue ones staring back at me.

"Sorry mommy."

"Not your fault Jazmine, you have fun with your aunt Judy?"

"Yes, I cooked her food, we played animals and I played dress up for her."

"You played dress up? Your aunt Judy didn't tell me that."

"I did, it was fun, I dressed up as a doctor."

"Why don't you go out to the living room and play with your doll, and I'll be right out." I said.

"Okay mommy." She said climbing out and ran out of the room, I got up swinging my legs over the side, I put my face in my hands thinking to myself of what is going to happen, it wasn't until I heard the doorbell ring. I got up walking out to the front door, who would be coming over at this god awful time, Jazmine ran up to me holding her doll. "Who is it?" Jazmine asked me, I picked her up resting her on my hip, I looked out the peep hole and it can't be. I opened the door slightly showing the blonde haired blue eyed man I had a date with last night.

"Eric, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"You left your jacket at my house last night by accident and I was going to see if you wanted to hang out today, but I see your busy." He said looking at Jazmine then looking me up and down, I was still in my pajamas and my hair was all messed up.

"Right, why don't you come in?" I asked stepping aside.

"Who are you?" Jazmine asked holding her doll tighter.

"Jazmine, this is Eric." I said.

"Oh." She said as she ran a hand through her dolls hair.

"Eric, would you come in, I think we might need to talk." I said, his face said it all, I stepped aside more to allow him to walk in carrying my coat that I left at his house, I shut the door behind him. I set Jazmine down on her feet, "Jazmine honey, why don't you go play with your kitchen set while Eric and I go cook you breakfast?"

"May I play with my animal set? I am going to be a cow today."

"Alright, what do you want for breakfast?"

"Cereal." She said before she dropped her doll and ran off to play with her animal set that I had given her for Christmas, I picked up her doll walking it out to the living room setting it on the couch.

"Here's your coat, where'd you want me to put it?" Eric asked as he looked over at Jazmine who was content playing with the cow figure and mooing, I grabbed the remote turning on Sesame Street since it was on right before Barney.

"Oh, you could just set it on the arm of the couch, thanks." I said, he laid it on the arm of the couch, he followed me into the kitchen. "I must look horrible, I don't do mornings." I said as I worked on starting the coffee pot.

"Your niece is very cute, she is very adorable." He said as I looked over at him, he was watching her from where he stood, he had a great view of her in the living room from where he stood.

"Niece, about that."

"She's not your niece is she?" Eric asked as he had his arms crossed already, he looked over at me, and I looked back at him.

"No, she's my daughter, I was going to tell you seriously, but it just never came up." I said leaning my hip against the counter.

"How old is she, two three?"

"Three."

"Why don't she come with us today? I love kids." Eric said.

"You serious? You seem very more relaxed than most guys, most guys would be freaking out that I have a kid." I said as I then started pulling out a bowl for her cereal.

"I'm not here to judge you, I don't know your past and seriously, if I did find out you were pregnant and you chose not to go through with it, I will feel more disgusted and freak out more, but that is my views. What about her father?" Eric said, which shocked me even more on his views, most men wouldn't be that accepting of a girl having someone else's kid.

"He pays child support, it was an one night thing, we were both drunk and neither one of us had a condom, bada bing she was created." I said.

"At least he pays for child support, she's so adorable, may I go play with her?" Eric asked.

"You don't even have to ask me, you hungry for anything? You cooked for me, now I could cook for you."

"Cereal sounds good."

"Any specific kind of cereal."

"Same as the kid." He said as he pushed himself off the counter that he was leaning against, he walked out to the living room, I could hear their conversation. "Jazmine, may I play?" He asked.

"Yeah, you could be horsey."

"Okay." He said, he started neighing like a horse along with her moo's, as I pulled out the milk I heard the moo's stop and giggles coming from Jazmine.

"Giddy up!" She exclaimed, I walked around to look out the door into the living room, Eric was crawling around the living room with Jazmine on his back like a horse, I rolled my eyes and giggled at the sight, I went back to pouring the milk in the cereal still giggling at the sight of Eric being a horse to Jazmine.

"Breakfast is ready." I said as I carried Jazmine's bowl to her little picnic table she has in the living room.

"Thanks mommy." Jazmine said, I picked her up and set her on the ground so she wouldn't fall off Eric's back, he got to his feet.

"What is that, Lucky Charms?" Eric asked.

"Mm hmm." Jazmine said as she scooped some up on her spoon, I walked back out to the kitchen grabbing mine and Eric's bowl, by the time I got back Eric was sitting next to Jazmine, his legs NOT under the table, Jazmine spooned some into his mouth.

"Eric, you stealing Lucky Charms from my daughter?"

"I couldn't wait, she was nice enough to offer." Eric said, Jazmine nodded in agreement as she stuck another spoon full in her mouth.

"Here's your cereal, you want some coffee?"

"Please."

"May I have juice?" Jazmine asked.

"Yeah, I forgot sweetie." I said, I went back into the kitchen rinsing off one of her sippy cups, Eric walked in.

"She's enjoying herself and watching Barney, where's your coffee cups?" Eric asked, I pointed at a cupboard, he opened it pulling out two cups out.

"Sorry for not telling you about her."

"It's cool, I was just some stranger remember?"

"True, thanks for bringing my jacket over." I said as I pulled out the apple juice and Eric poured coffee into the two cups.

"No problem, I have nothing to do around my house." Eric said as he walked back into the living room with the two cups of coffee, I carried out Jazmine's juice setting it down next to her bowl. I sat down next to Eric on the couch who was already eating at his cereal, he had milk dribbling down his chin.

"Your worse than Jazmine." I said wiping his chin from the milk.

"Am not." Eric said as we ate our cereal, after we finished I picked up the dishes taking them out to the kitchen, I came back out and Jazmine was playing cook.

"Your not watching Barney?" I asked.

"No, Eric asked me to cook him something."

"Why don't we get you dressed first before you finish." I said.

"What we doing today mommy?" Jazmine asked walking around from her kitchen set.

"Why don't we go to the beach? My treat." Eric said.

"May we?" Jazmine asked running up to me wrapping her tiny arms around my leg.

"I have work tonight, and I have to take you to aunt Judy's." I said.

"I can give you a ride to work, I can take her for the night, how would you like that?" Eric asked looking at Jazmine and she looked up at me with her big blue eyes.

"Would you like to hang with Eric?" I asked.

"Yes, he's nice and he plays with me." She said.

"Let's get you dressed for the beach then."

"My bathing suit." She said running back to her room.

"No bathing suit, it's too cold." I said as I walked into her room.

"Could I pick out my clothing?"

"Yeah, anything besides your bathing suit." I said, she picked out her jeans and a plain pink shirt that was long sleeved.

"I'll dress her." Eric said, I turned and saw Eric standing in the door frame.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, you go get dressed and ready, I can take care of her."

"Alright, Eric's going to dress you okay?" I said, Jazmine nodded. "Here's the outfit she picked out, socks are in the top drawer and her shoes are on the shelf in the closet." I explained.

"I got it, I think I can figure it out." Eric said, I walked past him out of her room to my room changing into my work pants, I put on an undershirt and put on a different shirt, I threw my work shirt in a bag that I had to take with us, I pulled out her stroller we used the other day and carried it out next to the door. I put a couple of toys in the bag then I started putting snacks together and sippy cups together for Jazmine as Eric kept her entertained out in the living room.

"I got to potty." Jazmine said as she ran down the hall to the bathroom.

"Still potty training?" Eric asked.

"She is trained, but she's at the stage where she won't tell you until five minutes until she literally goes." I said as I walked back to the bathroom helping Jazmine finish up, she ran back down the hall to the kitchen and I pulled out her animal crackers.

"Lion and monkey." She said, I searched through the box for the two animals handing them to her.

"I got to do your hair." I said as I walked behind her out to the living room, I pulled her onto my lap, I brushed an hair brush through her hair and I put it in a French braid.

"Aren't you pretty Jazmine." Eric said, she smiled and giggled.

"Go grab your doll and we can go." I said.

"I'll carry her stroller out for you." Eric said.

"Your car is here?"

"Yeah, I was too lazy to walk over here." Eric said pulling his keys out, I just rolled my eyes as Jazmine ran out holding her doll.

"I got my dolly." Jazmine said.

"That you do, you ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah." She said.

"Car seat?" I asked.

"I have one from when my cousin was younger, but it's at my house, I'll go get it." Eric said.

"Why don't we do a puzzle?" I asked Jazmine, Eric went out to his car driving back to his house to get the car seat. I sat on the ground across from Jazmine dumping a ten piece puzzle on the ground to help her figure out.

"I want to do it myself." She said.

"Okay sweetie." I said, I sat here Indian style watching her put the pieces back on the board trying to figure out where each piece went.

"What are we going to do at the beach?" Jazmine asked as she looked up at me from her puzzle.

"We'll probably walk on the pier, walk in the ocean and get our little feet wet." I said as I grasped her feet and she wiggled them trying to get them loose, "I think it's time for the tickle monster." I said as I lounged forward tickling her, she giggled and she fell to a laying down position from laughter, I heard a knock come from the door and we stopped. "I think that could be Eric." I said shocked, I stood up and she ran up to the door behind me, I opened to see Eric.

"I got the car seat and the stroller is in there from when I left, you two ready to go?" Eric asked.

"Yeah, do you have to potty before we go?" I asked looking down at Jazmine.

"I don't." Eric said.

"She was talking to me Eric." Jazmine said.

"She was?" Eric said picking her up resting her on his hip.

"You funny." She said giggling.

"Let me grab the bag and we can go." I said grabbing the bag and my purse from where I set it down earlier, I pulled the door shut and locked it, Eric was carrying Jazmine and was talking to her about something.

"Have you ever been Super Woman?" Eric asked, she shook her head no, he moved her to where she was laying flat on his two arms that were extended out in front of him to make it look like she was flying, she was laughing uncontrollably.

"Don't drop her." I said worried.

"I won't, trust me." Eric said smiling back at me giving me the sense of trusting him, he carried her out to the car like that. "Super Woman landing." Eric said as he set her down in the car seat.

"That was fun, do again." Jazmine said.

"Not now, we got to go to the beach." Eric said.

"At the beach?"

"Maybe." Eric said as he buckled her into the car seat and double checked making sure it was buckled into the actual seat properly. "Your safe now." Eric said shutting the door before I opened mine and climbed in. I buckled up and shut my door, Eric climbed in buckling up and started the car. "Beach here we come." Eric said smirking at me and for no apparent reason I felt my cheeks start turning red from embarrassment that he actually smiled at me, but he has smiled at me before.


	6. Beach Trip

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Dawn's Point of View-**

Jazmine was playing with her doll in the backseat leaving me and Eric to talking.

"If I would of known, you could of brought her over last night as well." Eric said.

"I know, but most men I've seen or knew in the past ran when they found out about Jazmine." I said repositioning in my seat.

"You saw me with my two nieces, you should know I love kids." Eric said, I don't know if I believe him, I mean yeah he is offering to take her for the night and taking her to the beach with us, but how do I know that tomorrow he won't call or that he won't ever see me again.

"I know, but I always worry." I said as he reached his hand over rubbing my leg giving me a since of don't worry.

"Let's have fun today and not worry, Jazmine are you going to have fun today?" Eric asked looking at her in his rear view mirror.

"Yes." She said in an exclaimed.

"Thanks for taking us to the beach." I said.

"No problem, and I'll take Jazmine tonight, we'll go get into some kind of trouble."

"You better not."

"I won't get us in trouble, I'll take her to the gym with me, she could be my extra weights and they have a kid area I can take her in and we could play." Eric said.

"Are you sure, she's a hand full and I can take her to my sister's."

"Nah, Jazmine would you like to play with Eric tonight?" He asked, and she nodded her head yes.

"Do you go to the beach often?" I asked.

"Not as often as I like, I go a lot more during the summer to surf but during the winter and spring season like this, I go less frequent, I usually just go to relax and walk up and down the board walks and pier." He said.

"You surf? Would you be willing to teach me someday?"

"Would love too, maybe we could put little Jazmine on the board with you."

"No, just in case I wipe out I don't want her falling into the ocean at her age." I said as she started singing a Barney song as she hung onto her doll looking out the window.

"That day, she could go to your sisters, I'm sure it will be an whole day thing."

"Are you calling me a slow learner?"

"No, but most of the time it takes a little while to get people in the hang of doing it." Eric said trying to explain what he meant.

"Oh, who taught you?"

"When TNA went to Hawaii, during the day I had free time and had an Hawaiian dude teach me." Eric said as we saw the beach to our right.

"Beach!" Jazmine exclaimed.

"Yes Jazmine, we're at the beach, we just got to park." I said as Eric pulled into a parking spot.

"This is my parking spot, they just haven't put my name on it." He said.

"Why's that?"

"I park here EVERY single time I come to the beach, no one ever uses it for some odd reason." He said as he shut the car off, I climbed out putting the bag on one shoulder and my purse on the other, I shut the door and opened the one to pull Jazmine out.

"You want to walk on the beach, we aren't going to be able to push you in the stroller?" I asked her.

"I'll walk." She said, I unbuckled her and pulled her out of the seat setting her onto the ground, she stepped out of the way of the door.

"We'll leave the stroller in here until we decide to head to the pier, but I'll grab the blanket." He said.

"Blanket?" I asked.

"I brought one for us to lay on, to watch the waves crash into the beach for a little while." He said.

"Okay whatever." I said, I grabbed Jazmine's free hand and was walking with her towards the beach, when we got to the sand we took ten steps in when she started complaining.

"Mommy, I have sand in my shoes." Jazmine whined.

"So do I." I said sympathetically.

"I don't like sand in my shoes." She said, I should of known this would of happened, I moved my purse to the other shoulder, I picked her up resting her on my hip, I carried her further into the beach.

"Does this look good?" I asked turning around to see Eric like five steps behind us.

"Yep, whatever is a good spot for you." He said, he unfolded the blanket and laid it out, I set Jazmine down on it.

"Let's get that sand out of your shoes." I said, I squatted down helping her take her shoes off and I dumped the sand out of her shoes and put them to the side. I sat down on the blanket facing the waves next to Jazmine pulling my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around my legs to hold them there. I got lost in the ocean's beauty, might I add it's a great place to clear your head and think, Eric sat down next to me without me noticing, I should pay more attention in case anything happened to Jazmine.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" He asked.

"Yeah, I forgot how much I loved the beach until now."

"Your more beautiful in my eyes." He said, I glanced over at him and he was glancing back at me once in a while to see how I would react.

"Mommy, what causes the ocean to do that?" Jazmine asked as she was standing and poked my shoulder, I let my legs go laying them flat, I pulled her onto my lap to watch the ocean with us.

"I don't know honey, you'll learn it in your science classes when you get in school and you'll be a lot smarter than your mom." I said kissing the top of her head.

"Are there sharks in the ocean?" She asked, I wrapped my arms around her and she leant back resting.

"Far enough out, you see the red bobbing things far out there?" Eric responded.

"Yeah, what are those?" She asked.

"Those are bobbies, I call them that, that is how far you can swim out, if you go further than that, then you'll run into the sharks." Eric said.

"We're safe?" She asked.

"Yep, we're safe here Jazmine." I said.

"Not from me." Eric said as he started tickling her, she squirmed in my embrace.

"You want to make a castle?" I asked.

"We don't have any buckets though." Eric said.

"True, why don't we bury you then?" I asked.

"Bury him!" Jazmine said.

"No, we'll ruin my clothes." Eric said.

"May I go get my feet wet?" Jazmine asked.

"They'll get sandy, you'll know that right?" I asked, she nodded, I helped her take her socks off putting them in her shoes, I took mine off as well. "Are you coming with us?" I asked looking over at Eric.

"Yeah." He said as he started taking his socks and shoes off, I held onto Jazmine's hand as we walked down to the ocean crashing in, when the water hit my feet it was cold and Jazmine screamed from coldness.

"Cold!" She exclaimed and ran up to the dry sand.

"You want to go for a walk along the ocean front?" Eric asked joining us, I smiled and nodded. We both held onto Jazmine's hand, of course I got the hand that she was holding her doll in, we walk a few steps and swing her forward, repeating that action.

"No one is going to steal our stuff are they?" I asked.

"Dawn, look at how many people are here." He said, I looked around and we were like the only people here.

"Point taken. I need to come to the ocean more often." I said.

"We should mommy." Jazmine said.

"Let's make it a routine." Eric said.

"YAY!" Jazmine said.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Eric asked.

"I have work." I said.

"At?"

"Block Buster and Universal custodian again." I said unenthused.

"Again?" Eric said.

"Mommy works a lot." Jazmine said as she let go of my hand for a moment.

"I do, but it doesn't mean I love you any less." I said as Jazmine accidentally dropped her doll and the ocean took it back into the shore with it.

"DOLLY!" She whined, she let go of Eric's hand running to the edge of the ocean now and it rolled back up knocking her over, I picked her up instantly. "DOLLY!" She whined and tears coming out of her eyes.

"I'll get you a new one." I said.

"NO!" She said pointing at it, Eric pulled off his shirt tossing it at me and he pulled his pants down exposing his boxers.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Getting her doll." Eric said.

"Eric, you'll get sick." I said, but he jumped into the ocean swimming out grabbing the doll that made it pretty far out by now and swam back to us.

"Your doll." He said handing it to Jazmine, she stopped crying, I wiped tears off her cheek.

"What do you say Jazmine?" I said.

"Thank you Eric." She said.

"Thanks Eric, let's dry you off." I said, we walked back to the blanket, he snuggled up to me to get my body heat, once we got to the blanket, he laid down and rolled the one side over him. "Your stupid for going out there." I said.

"I know, but it was her doll, I remember Vanessa and Angela at that age, it's terrible." Eric said as I set Jazmine down, I laid down next to him and Jazmine climbed on top of me laying down with her head on my chest.

"You risked your life, you could get sick, I want to hate you right now but I can't." I said, I turned from looking at him to the bright blue sky of the day.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He said.

"I'm hungry." Jazmine said, saved by my daughter's hunger.

"Okay, what would you like to eat sweetie?" I asked as Eric's eyes were burning into the side of my head.

"McDonalds." She said.

"Is there one around here?" I asked looking over at Eric making eye contact, I couldn't help but to smile and he was smiling back.

"There's a McDonald's down by the pier." He said.

"You want anything?" I asked as Jazmine stood up and I got to my feet.

"You should remember."

"The Big Mac with a coke wasn't it?" I asked, the smile said it all. "Just dry off and keep warm crazy man." I said, I picked Jazmine up and carried her to the sidewalk so she wouldn't get sand on her feet. I set her on the cement and we walked towards the pier to find this so called McDonalds that Eric said was down here. When we got there, they had the play pen thing.

"May I go play?" Jazmine asked.

"No, we got to get our food and go back to be with Eric." I said.

**Eric's Point of View-**

I laid here watching Dawn carry Jazmine up to the sidewalk and walking towards the pier to buy lunch. I laid here looking up at the sky thinking of the last couple of days I've had with Dawn, they have been so much better than they have been before I met her. I know she must feel the same way, something similar, the things she was saying were running through my head, like how she was saying other guys didn't stay around when they met Jazmine or how she wants to hate me but she can't. Why can't I just ask her out? That's right, we have only known each other for three days now, isn't that rushing it? Jazmine herself is going to be a little heartbreaker when she gets older, she is so cute, I don't understand why other guys didn't stick around, yeah it's not my kid, but I would love her as if she was my own. I laid here thinking looking at the clear blue sky waiting for them to get back with the food, I then decided to pull my clothes back on and I did just that and laid back down when I saw Jazmine and Dawn walking back with our food.

"That was fast." I said standing back up and helping them carry the food back to the blanket.

"Yeah, it was." Dawn said, we set the food and drinks in the middle of the blanket, we sat down in a circle and ate our food.

"May we go ride the round round?" Jazmine asked, I just looked at Dawn confused.

"The Merry-Go-Round, maybe, first we got to let our food settle." Dawn said, we slowly ate and afterwards, I collected our garbage and took it to the closest garbage can throwing it away, when I got back Jazmine was laying face down on Dawn who was staring up at the sky running her hands through Jazmine's hair. "It's usually nap time after lunch." She whispered.

"Aw…" I said as I laid down next to her and scooted closer, "Lift your head up." I said, she did so and I put my arm underneath it for her to lie on.

"Thanks." Dawn whispered.

"How long does she sleep?" I asked as Jazmine shifted a little to get more comfortable.

"About an hour, we can move her to the stroller and be mobile if you want." Dawn said turning to look at me with her blue eyes, I stared deep into them.

"No, I like lying her next to you." I said smirking and she smiled back at me, I felt my head moving closer to hers and hers leaning forward as well causing our lips to linger awful close to each other.

"Round round?" Jazmine exclaimed sitting up quickly causing us to jump away from each other like nothing was going to happen.

"Jazmine, I thought you were sleeping." Dawn said.

"I'm not tired yet, I want to go on round round." Jazmine said smiling her little girl smile.

"Is your stomach settled?" Dawn asked.

"I don't know." Jazmine said.

"Why don't we take a walk down there?" I asked as I reached to tickle her a little but she climbed off Dawn before I could and I started chasing her about, she was laughing with every step we took. I grabbed her and picked her up in a cradle, I started giving her raspberries through her shirt. I carried her back to Dawn who was laughing and smiling at us. "Why don't we go for a walk along the boardwalk, we have been on the beach all day, we could by the round round." I suggested.

"Sounds good." Dawn said, we cleaned up our area, we walked back to my car pulling out Jazmine's stroller, she climbed in and Dawn buckled the safety strap on her. We walked down the boardwalk towards the pier, we stopped and looked at a few booth shops that caught our eye, by the time we got to the pier and the Merry-Go-Round Jazmine was fast asleep tightly holding onto her doll in the stroller. We walked through the crowded pier to the back corner of it that looked over the ocean, Dawn walked on the one side of the stroller and I walked on the other side of her.

"What are you thinking?" I asked leaning against the wood banister they had to protect people from jumping.

"Things." She said.

"Anything you would want to talk about?"

"Not really, if you don't mind me not sharing."

"It's cool, it's beautiful, why don't you come to the beach as much?" I asked curiously.

"I worry too much about Jazmine, I'm always afraid that the ocean will take her, it knocked her over earlier, what's to say I wasn't there to grab her? Or if I go out for a swim and she stays on the blanket, anyone can come by and snatch her. I'm just a worry wart I know." She said as I could tell she was slightly embarrassed or getting shy by it.

"No, I'll worry too, when I watch my nieces, their never out of my sight. When they go to the bathroom, I stand by the door holding it open and I make them sing a song that they both know loudly so I know they are okay and if they stop singing, I told them I would enter and see what's wrong and where they are." I said, she started to smile and chuckle, "What?" I asked.

"I can totally see you doing that." She said.

"Wouldn't you do the same?"

"I kind of do the same, I have a nephew, when he has to go to the bathroom, I either make him go in the females with me which he hates, or I'll get a security guard or an employee to go in with him." I said.

"Could I do that with you at Universal when and if I ever take my nieces back?"

"If I'm not in character." She said smiling finally looking over at me.

"Talking about Universal, when do you have to be there?"

"Not for another two hours." She said looking at her cell phone time.

"We should get going, traffic, it's rush hour." I said.

"Good idea." She said, we walked back to my car and Jazmine slowly woke up and was barely awake when we put her in her car seat. We climbed in and was on our way to Universal to drop Dawn off at work, I turned up my radio that was playing Kiss at that time. "Old rock type person?"

"I like any rock, but personal favorite is the old rock like Kiss and ACDC." I said.

"They had some good stuff, not going to lie."

"What's your favorite type of music?"

"I'll listen to anything, lately it's been nonstop Barney." Dawn said as Jazmine was swinging her doll around, "Jazmine, be careful back there." She warned her, we didn't want to get pulled over for me having objects obstructing my view.


	7. Gym

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Eric's Point of View-**

We pulled into the employee parking lot, I dropped Dawn off.

"Are you sure you can handle Jazmine?" Dawn asked.

"Yep, Jazmine will be a good girl, won't you?" I asked looking back at her and she smiled showing her baby tooth smile.

"Alright, love you Jazmine behave for Eric, and I'll see you later." Dawn said.

"I don't get a love you?"

"Not yet." Dawn said smiling.

"What about a kiss?" I asked, I just had to test this, she rolled her eyes, she leaned back into the car pecking me on the cheek.

"Catch you later." Dawn said leaning back out of the car and shut the door, she walked towards the employee lounge they had.

"What are we doing?" Jazmine asked.

"I'm taking you to the gym with me."

"I've never been to a gym before, what you do there?"

"You go there, you can run on a treadmill, climb stairs, lift weights, lots of other fun stuff."

"It doesn't sound fun to me or dolly." She said.

"They have a kids play room."

"What's in there?"

"You have to wait and find out." I said smirking, she was quiet on the ride over there playing with her doll was keeping her busy.

"I'm hungry."

"Where does your mom keep your snacks and drinks?" I asked.

"In bag." She said, the diaper bag thing she packed earlier, I parked the car and I dug through the bag pulling out a banana and a bag of cereal. "Banana." She said, I handed her a banana and I pulled out a sippy cup.

"You can eat that inside." I said, I climbed out walking around undoing her buckle and helped her out of the car seat, I grabbed her hand and walked into the gym, they scanned my pass allowing me access into the gym. I picked her up sitting her on a chair and her sippy cup on the table.

"I can't peel the banana." She said doing the puppy dog lip, I peeled the banana for her and she happily ate the banana, I sat there watching her eat her banana peacefully. "Where's the kiddy room?" She asked.

"You got to finish eating first." I said, she took the last five bites of her banana, and I threw away the peel, she held onto her cup and doll in one hand and the other hand held onto mine. I walked her to the kiddy room that had jungle gyms, toys and mats where they could do gymnastics, but no child care staff was on duty.

"This looks fun." She said, we went in, I set her sippy cup on a counter so she won't drop it nor spill it on anything. I chased her around, she climbed through the jungle gyms and slid down the slides. "What is this for?" She asked as she squatted down touching the balance beam.

"It's a balance beam."

"What do you do on it?" She asked looking up at me, I demonstrated it for her.

"You want to try?" I asked, she nodded, she grabbed onto my hand and climbed up on it, I held onto one of her hands as she walked across it. "You want to try the rings?" I asked looking at the ring monkey bars.

"Will I fall?"

"I got you." I said, I picked her up and she grasped the rings, I taught her how to do it and she was laughing and having fun.

"Gym is fun." She said, I went and sat her on the gymnastic thing.

"It is, you want to watch me lift weights?"

"Okay." She said, I grabbed her sippy cup and we walked out to the weight area, she sat on the weight bench watching me lift the weights.

"I need extra weight on this bar, I wonder where I could get extra weight?" I asked looking at her.

"Could I be extra weight?" She asked, she wrapped her arms and legs around the pole holding the weights and I lifted her up and down with the bar, she was laughing at me lifting her and the grunts I was letting out from lifting the weight. "You make funny noises."

"I do?"

"Mm hmm." She said smiling.

"You got your mommy's smile, talking about your mom, I think she's almost done with work."

"We have to leave gym?"

"We'll come back, I promise." I said, I helped her off the bar and she sipped on her sippy cup.

"I have to potty." She said, I picked her up and took her to the bathroom quickly, I set her on the toilet. "You can't watch, you're a boy." She said, I walked out of the stall listening her do her business. "I'm done." She chimed, I wiped her and she climbed off the toilet pulling up her underwear and jeans, I flushed the toilet.

"Let's wash your hands." I said, I picked her up so she could wash her hands, I handed her paper towels so she could dry her hands then I washed my own hands.

"Much better." She said, we walked back out to my car, I buckled her into her car seat and I climbed into the drivers seat driving over to Universal and Dawn was no where in sight.

"Let's go get your mommy." I said as I parked the car, I helped Jazmine out of her car seat, I hung onto her hand as we walked through the employee lounge door and she was pulling things out of her locker.

"Mommy!" Jazmine exclaimed.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Dawn asked.

"Thought your shift was over and you would want to go have some dinner." I said as Jazmine ran up to Dawn, and Dawn picked her up.

"I'm off shift, what do you have in mind for dinner?" Dawn asked.

"Why don't we just cook something? I'm a good cook." I said smirking.

"We can." Dawn said, she grabbed her bag and we walked back out to my car.

"How was work? I didn't miss any more performances did I?"

"Not this time." Dawn said smiling.


	8. Night Tales

******I DID NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Eric's Point of View-**

Dawn set Jazmine into her car seat buckling her in it, Jazmine still sipped at her sippy cup and held onto her doll with her other hand. Dawn and I climbed into our seats, I started the car.

"Jazmine, why don't you tell your mommy what we did?" I asked, Jazmine told Dawn everything, it took the whole trip back to her house for her to tell her everything.

"Sounds fun." Dawn said.

"It was fun mommy, I want to go back." Jazmine said, I parked my car in her driveway and shut it off. Dawn opened her door grabbing her purse, her bag and the diaper bag, I'm curious why she had her work bag in her locker, but maybe she does things differently than I do, she opened the back seat unbuckling Jazmine pulling her out and set her onto the pavement.

"I'll get the stroller." I said.

"Do you want to bring the blanket in to wash?" Dawn asked holding onto Jazmine's hand.

"Nah, I can wash it some other time." I said as I pulled out the stroller from the trunk, I carried it behind them, Dawn fumbled with her keys unlocking the door allowing us to go inside.

"Where does the stroller go?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, just set it against the wall and I'll take care of it in a moment." Dawn said as she set her purse down along with her other bags, she started unpacking the bags.

"Do you play dress up?" Jazmine asked tugging at my hand.

"Yes I do, what costumes do you have?" I asked, she dragged me to her room to show me her costumes.

"I have a doctor, fairy, firefighter, princess, and I have a cow, I love cows." She said.

"You love cows? I love cows too."

"You want to be cow?"

"I don't think I'll fit in that costume, I'm too big." I said.

"Okay." She said sadly.

"Why don't you dress up as a princess and go show your mommy?" I asked.

"Will you help?" She asked, I nodded, I helped her change into the princess costume that she had, it took a little while since I'm not use to doing that kind of stuff, but I figured it out. "Mommy look!" She exclaimed running out of her room to go find Dawn, I walked behind her to find Dawn in the kitchen looking in a cabinet.

"My little princess." Dawn said.

"Yep." Jazmine said smiling widely up at her mom turning side to side.

"But now, you got to go to bed." Dawn said looking at the time, it's 9 PM.

"I haven't had dinner." Jazmine said pouting.

"What would you like?" Dawn asked.

"PB and J." She said jumping up and down, Dawn pulled out the stuff for PB and J sandwiches.

"Would you like one?" Dawn asked.

"Yes please." I said as I helped her make them, but it was odd because she pulled out a pan to grill it on. "What's the pan for?" I asked.

"Mommy cooks it, it's yummy." Jazmine said as she could barely look over the counter watching us cook.

"You have never had a grilled peanut butter and jelly?" Dawn asked.

"No, much less have I heard of it." I said.

"Would you like to try?" Dawn asked as she set Jazmine's sandwich on the pan cooking it.

"I'll try it." I said, I'm a good sport, I took Jazmine into the living room so she wouldn't be near the stove. "What's this?" I asked looking at a flimsy house type thing in the opposing corner of her cooking set thing.

"My play house." She said.

"Oh…why don't we go get you into your pajamas so you won't spill anything on your cute princess outfit?" I said, she agreed and I went and changed her into her pajamas that she picked out.

"Dinner is ready." Dawn yelled through the house, Jazmine ran out sitting at the little kid picnic table thing she had, her sandwich cut into four little triangles and a glass of milk. She had ours set on the coffee table, I sat Indian style between the couch and the coffee table so I wouldn't have to keep leaning forward and Dawn did the same.

"You didn't cut mine." I joked.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you liked yours in triangles." Dawn said smiling as she intently watched me take a bite of the sandwich.

"It's actually really good." I said wiping the corner of my mouth of the peanut butter that I felt touch it.

"I got us milk as well, peanut butter and jelly is always better with milk." Dawn said.

"Did you have fun today?" I asked.

"I did." Jazmine said.

"We know you did." Dawn said.

"When could we do it again mommy?" Jazmine asked.

"Sometime soon." I said answering for her, Dawn looked at me with a smile, I hope she's okay with me hanging around. We ate our dinner, and it was now time for Jazmine go to bed.

"Good night Eric." Jazmine said walking over to me wrapping her arms around my neck for a hug.

"Night Jazmine." I said, Dawn walked her back to her room and I stood up cleaning up the plates and cups as I heard Dawn reading her a book. I walked around her living room looking at the things she had since she did that to me. I saw a diploma framed hanging on the wall, 'University of Tampa, Bachelor in Arts Major Photography,' I read to myself, wow Bachelor degree, I then saw pictures of her and Jazmine together in frames, and I saw pictures of Dawn with musicians, and the one photo was with New Kids on the Block, I only knew them growing up with a sister that LOVED them as well. Dawn walked out from Jazmine's room quietly.

"She's asleep, thanks for today." She said smiling.

"No problem, I could watch her tomorrow, it's not a problem." I said as she sat on the couch.

"Are you sure? My sister could watch her." Dawn said, I went and sat down next to her.

"It's not a problem, she's a cool kid." I said as I wrapped an arm around her, she turned on the television turning it to a show we both agreed on, she ended up falling asleep with her head resting on my lap. I ran my hands through her brunette hair, the only trait of hers that Jazmine doesn't have, Jazmine would be a SPLITTING image of Dawn if it wasn't for the hair. I fell asleep on the couch not far after her, I don't mind staying the night once in a while.


	9. Eventful Morning

******I DID NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Dawn's Point of View-**

I woke up to the sound of pit patter and Jazmine's voice yelling for mommy.

"Jazmine?" I asked my eyes barely slits and I could barely see out them, I pushed myself up to a sitting position, I looked at where I was just laying and it was Eric's lap. 'Was I just sleeping on Eric's lap?' I thought to myself, no I couldn't of slept on his lap, I rubbed my eyes to see Jazmine standing in front of me. "Morning darling, you hungry?" I asked.

"Yes, did Eric sleep over?"

"Yes, we had a slumber party." I said looking at the still snoozing man.

"Where is his pajamas?"

"He forgot his." I said, she nodded in accepting that answer, "We got to be quiet so we won't wake him." I said in a whisper, I turned the channel to Sesame Street for her to watch, she climbed up onto the couch next to him, she intently watched him instead, I went into the kitchen making her waffles that you just cook in the toaster, as those cooked I made her a sippy cup. She ran into the kitchen wrapping herself around my leg and Eric crawled in behind her chasing her. "Good morning." I said.

"Morning." He said getting to his feet, Jazmine let go of my leg and looked up at me.

"He woke up." She said.

"I see that." I said smiling down at her then up at him.

"I'm going to go see if dolly is up." Jazmine said running out of the kitchen, he walked closer to me, I leant against the counter.

"Have a good nights sleep?" I asked.

"The question is did you? You used me like a pillow." Eric said hoisting himself up onto the counter near the toaster.

"You enjoyed it, you know you did."

"What if I did?" He said looking down at his feet as he grasped the edge of the counter tightly, I walked over to where he was sitting, I lifted his head up to look deep into his blue ones, I couldn't help but to smile at him.

"I think I kind of owe you something from yesterday." I said as I leant closer to him allowing my lips to gently press against his for a kiss at that exact moment the toaster caught into flames. We broke the kiss and our lips lingering dangerously close for another kiss, we were searching each others eyes when the fire alarm went off. "Oh shit, no wonder it was hot." I said looking over noticing the toaster, I unplugged it as Eric jumped off the counter grabbing the toaster intuitionally running towards the door, I opened the front door for him, he dropped the burning toaster as I turned on the hose that was conveniently hooked up, Eric grabbed it hosing down the toaster, Jazmine ran out crying, I picked her up holding her head into my shoulder, I ran my fingers slightly through her hair rocking back and forth trying to calm her down. "It's okay sweetie." I said when I heard the phone ringing, I had one of those security alarm things where they call you and I ran in holding Jazmine still in my arms as I picked it up.

"Everything alright Ms. Hughes?" He asked.

"Yes sir, the toaster caught fire again." I said, it was the first time, I don't know why I said again.

"Do we need to call an fire squad?"

"No sir, thanks though." I said.

"No problem, your safety means a lot to us." He said, 'blah blah blah' I thought as I hung up, I went back outside and Jazmine was calming down from her little fright, Eric was still hosing the toaster, but now it doesn't have flames shooting out of it like it was earlier.

"I think we might need to go to the ER to have your hands looked at." I said.

"Nah, it's nothing." Eric said.

"You grabbed a burning toaster, at least let me look at it, I know a little first aide." I said as I walked over to the faucet leaning over not trying to drop Jazmine turning it off.

"You could look at it, if you promise it won't hurt." He said.

"I'll try not to make it hurt." I said as Eric set the hose down where it was, he followed me back into the house, I set Jazmine down but she ran right back up to me wanting me to pick her up. "Jazmine, I can't make Eric's hands any better with you attached to me." I said.

"Eric have boo-boo?" Jazmine asked looking at him over my shoulder.

"Yeah, I have a boo-boo." Eric said, I set her down again so I could go find the first aide kit I kept in the house, I saw Jazmine walk up to him.

"I'll kiss it and make it better." She said kissing both his hands, "Any better?"

"Much, thanks." He said as she climbed up onto his lap and leant back against his solid frame, I smiled at the sight, I turned my focus to finding that first aide kit, which I found and went to work on trying to deal with his burns.

"Thanks for doing what you did." I said as I was dabbing at his burns with a wash cloth, Jazmine still sitting on his lap.

"No problem, it was well worth what I got." He said, I glanced up at him with a smirk.

"I think that is all I could do for you, does it sting or hurt at all?" I asked closing the kit.

"A little, but not drastically. Why don't we go to Denny's or something for breakfast?" Eric asked as he rested his hands on Jazmine's stomach.

"You two can, I have to go to work which I'm already behind schedule on getting ready." I said looking at the clock.

"Go shower, I'll watch Jazmine." Eric said, I nodded setting the kit aside to go shower and get into my Block Buster outfit that I had to wear.

**Eric's Point of View-**

I can't believe I actually grabbed a burning object and carried it out, maybe it was just my adrenaline rush. Dawn went back to her room, I heard the water start, I lifted Jazmine up resting her on my hip carrying her over to the diploma I saw last night.

"My mommy's smart, she just doesn't know how smart she is." Jazmine said as she snuggled her head against my shoulder.

"You think she's smart?"

"Yes, she has diploma, she went to big school, I mean huge." She said spreading her arms out as far as she could.

"Did you go with her?"

"Mm Hmm, sometimes to class and sometimes I went to a class with other kids." She said as I walked back to the pictures.

"Do you know who these people are?" I asked pointing to the picture of Dawn and the New Kids On The Block, I only know that from my sister.

"Oh Oh boys, mommy loves them."

"Who's that?" I asked pointing to a picture of her and the All American Rejects.

"Rejects." She said, it made me laugh then we went further along the wall of hanging photos to pictures that looked professionally done of Jazmine and other people I never met. "Mommy took that when we were at park."

"Mommy took that?" I asked pointing at the picture of her when I heard the shower turn off.

"Yes, mommy's good at pictures."

"Who's that?" I asked pointing at another picture.

"Aunt Udy, Uncle Mike and Onald." She said, I'll have to ask what were their real names were, sometimes she had the baby voice sometimes she didn't.

"Why don't we get you dressed?" I asked.

"I want to wear dress." She said.

"You can." I said setting her down, I followed her to her room as she picked a dress off a hanger. "That's a pretty dress." I said leaning against the door frame.

"Could I dress myself?" She asked looking at me with her blue eyes.

"I'll stand here and watch to make sure you do it correctly." I said as I felt two arms lightly wrap around me and resting them against my pecks and her chin resting on my shoulder.

"She getting dressed?" Dawn asked in a whisper.

"Yep, why don't you go get some coffee or something since we are leaving soon for your work?" I asked.

"I'll try not to burn anything now I don't have any distractions." She said as she unwrapped her arms from around me.

"It wasn't my fault." I said yelling at her down the hall, by the time I turned my attention back to Jazmine she had her dress on properly. "Good job Jazmine." I said and she smiled proudly.

"Hair." She said.

"You have to ask your mom, I am no good at hair." I said as she grabbed her doll that was on her bed walking out towards the living room with me behind her.

"Mommy, hair." Jazmine said.

"Alright sweetie." Dawn said setting her cup of coffee down on the table grabbing the brush that was on the table, Dawn sat down pulling Jazmine up onto her lap running the brush through her hair. "Are you going to be okay to take care of Jazmine with your hands?" Dawn asked glancing over at me.

"I can handle her, isn't that right Jazmine?" I asked.

"Mm hmm, I'm a good girl." Jazmine said as Dawn found a ponytail on the side table putting it in Jazmine's hair to keep it out of her face. Dawn set Jazmine back down as she drunk rest of her coffee, she took her cup out to the kitchen then grabbed her purse.

"You ready to go to work?" I asked.

"Yep, whenever you are." Dawn said as Jazmine hooked herself onto my leg.

"You on? I don't want you falling now." I said looking down at her as I swung my leg forward and she didn't fall, she giggled uncontrollably.

"The simplest things in life make her laugh." Dawn said as she locked her door.

"How am I supposed to get back in?" I asked.

"I'll give you the key, as long as you don't lock me out." Dawn said as we walked to my car, I pulled Jazmine off my leg putting her in the car seat.

"I'm hungry." Jazmine complained.

"We'll go get some pancakes at Ihop, how does that sound?" I asked buckling her in.

"Yummy." She said, Dawn and I climbed in buckling ourselves in before I started the car driving her to the proper Block Buster.

"Have fun at work." I said smiling.

"I won't." Dawn said leaning over the center pressing her lips lightly against mine making me wanting to beg for more, we heard a little squeal coming from the back seat. "Be good for Eric, Jazmine." Dawn said looking back at her.

"I will mommy." Jazmine said as Dawn leaned back kissing her daughter on the forehead before she climbed out of the car, she handed me the key to her house before she headed into the video store.

"Pancakes okay with you?" I asked looking back at her, she nodded and I drove over to the Ihop in the same plaza walking in hanging onto Jazmine's hand, we did take out so we didn't have to eat it at the store and we drove back home. "Where is a bib for you?" I asked as I walked through the kitchen pulling out drawers and opening cabinets.

"Top!" She said pointing up at the top shelf of the cabinet I had open, I pulled one out and carried it out to her table putting it on her, she sat down eating at her pancakes she got from Ihop, I turned on the Backyardigans considering Barney was done for the day. I ate a few bites of my own breakfast when I stood up going back over to the pictures I looked at earlier with Jazmine, they were awesome. I thought about how I was talking to Jeff the other day about a photographer having to quit due to some odd reason, I'm sure that Jeff would like to fulfill that position, Jeff being my best pal, I am sure I could pull some strings getting her in.

"How would you like your mommy being a photographer as a career?" I asked loud enough for it to echo out to the living room for Jazmine to hear, I walked back out to see what she was doing.

"Whatever makes my mommy happy." She said as I saw her pick up her syrupy pancakes with her fingers, 'I got to wash her after this,' I thought. I leant against the wall pulling out my phone dialing Jeff's number. "Who you calling?" Jazmine asked turning to look at me.

"A friend, you want some juice?" I asked, she nodded and I went out to the kitchen listening to the phone ring on the other end, I found a sippy cup setting it down and opened the fridge grabbing the juice.

"Hello?" Jeff asked answering his phone.

"Jeff, it's Eric."

"I know who it is, what's up?" Jeff asked.

"You know how we lost a photographer?"

"Yeah, obviously I know."

"Let's just say I know someone that would be perfect for the job." I said as I set the phone between my ear and neck as I poured the juice into her cup.

"What's their qualifications?"

"She graduated from University of Tampa with a major in Photography, I've seen her work and it's fantastic!" I said as I turned the top onto the cup.

"Would she be willing to come in for an interview on Monday?" Jeff asked.

"I am sure I can have her come in on Monday, not a problem."

"Good, call me back and tell me if she can or not."

"Will do, catch you later Jeff." I said hanging up sliding the phone in my pocket as I carried her sippy cup out to Jazmine.

"Who were you talking to?" Jazmine asked.

"I might of gotten your mommy another job with me." I said.

"Mommy has another job?"

"Let's just say she is going to work with me on Monday."

"May I come too?"

"We'll see." I said smiling as I went back to the couch to continue eating until the door opened.


	10. Why Are You Home?

**I DID NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Dawn's Point of View-**

I walked into my work to the back room to punch in, when I entered in I saw my boss standing next to the machine looking at the schedule.

"Morning." I said as cheerfully as I could be.

"Morning Dawn, we need to talk." He said turning around.

"Is it that Barney disc? I'll bring it back tomorrow." I said walking further into the room.

"No, it's not about the Barney disc, it's about your job."

"Okay, what am I doing wrong? Am I late again?" I asked getting nervous.

"No, your work is fine, but our store is closing down, today is everyone's last day. You could choose to stay and work or to go home."

"What about my paycheck?" I asked.

"Here's your paycheck, your other one will be sent to your house." He said handing me an envelope containing my paycheck, "Are you going to stay and work or are you going to head home?" He asked as I held the paycheck in front of me.

"I'm going to head home, I got a daughter I need to be with and look for another job." I said.

"Good luck, if you need any recommendations, you know my number." He said, I nodded and I headed out of the room and through the store, I waved good-bye to a co-worker that was behind the counter. I should of stayed and worked to try and get as much money as I could on the next paycheck, but it won't help much. I walked down two stores to my bank depositing my check and taking out money for bus fare, I then went and sat at the bus stop waiting for the next bus. I climbed onto the bus sitting towards the front looking out the window at the buildings going by looking for any 'Now Hiring' signs in the windows and for the buildings near my stop. Thoughts of what's going to happen next, Jazmine, my money situation, and other things constantly running through my head making me scared of the future, but I can't show my fear for Jazmine. I was taken out of my thoughts of my stop being called through the bus, I pulled on the cord to symbolize to the driver that he needs to stop. I stood up grabbing onto the poles as I walked to an exit door closest to me waiting for the bus to stop and the doors to open, when they finally opened I yelled 'Thank You' to the bus driver as I climbed off the bus and headed towards my house. "Mail, do I got my mail box key?" I asked myself out loud, I searched my bag for my key to the mailbox, finally found it buried deep at the bottom of the bag, "Found you." I said pulling it out and putting it in the key slot on the mailbox turning it allowing me to open the box to see it filled with mail, I pulled it out looking through it to find that a lot of it was junk mail, I rolled my eyes at the junk mail as I shut the mailbox locking it back up. I walked up to my house and through the yard to my front door, now this is the worst part of all: Telling my three year old daughter that I lost my job. I stood in front of my door, I took a deep breath before I turned the door knob pushing the door open. I stepped in shutting the door behind me, Eric was sitting on the couch eating his breakfast, Jazmine was sitting at her table playing with her food before she ate it, they turned looking at me with shocked expressions.

"Hey? What are you doing here?" Eric asked confused as Jazmine ran up to me wrapping her syrupy hands around my leg.

"Hi mommy!" Jazmine said filled with smiles, I saw Eric do a hush symbol when she looked at him and she giggled, now that is scary.

"Hey Jazmine, why don't you go finish your breakfast." I said running a hand through her hair before she ran off. "Bad news, that Block Buster is closing, so I lost my job." I said tossing my bag aside, I went and set my mail on the coffee table before I sat down on the couch next to him.

"You got a new one." Jazmine sung.

"What is she talking about?" I asked turning to look at a smiling Eric, he shoved some pancakes in his mouth. "Eric tell me."

"Nothing." He said swallowing his food.

"Jazmine, tell mommy what you are talking about." I said getting up walking over to her sitting down next to her.

"Monday, you go to work with Eric." She said shaking her head back and forth in a 'Night at the Roxbury' type way, I snapped my head to look at Eric.

"Thanks Jazmine." Eric said as she giggled a little.

"Eric, please explain what my three year old is talking about." I said staring at him as I stood up walking towards him, he was looking everywhere but at me. "Eric!" I said.

"Fine, I saw your University of Tampa for Photography major, and some of your photographs you have taken. One of TNA's photographers recently quit, I called Jeff hooking you up with an interview on Monday."

"When were you going to tell me?"

"Monday, when I was taking you to work."

"DUDE!"

"Don't dude me!"

"I'll dude you if I want too, I'm going to meet Jeff Jarrett, what will I wear?" I asked pacing around the room.

"We're you this nervous to meet me?" Eric asked.

"I didn't have time to be nervous when I met you, you just kind of happened." I said.

"You pretty much got the job, there's nothing to worry about, go change and we can go to Universal for rest of the day." Eric said.

"May we mom?" Jazmine asked excitedly jumping out from her table.

"Yeah, may we mom?" Eric asked doing the puppy dog look, Jazmine walked over to him wrapping his arms around her as she did the puppy dog look as well.

"Fine, go get ready." I said rolling my eyes, I went back to my room changing into comfortable clothes and carried my uniform out to the living room putting it in the bag we were taking. I looked out into the living room from where I was to see Jazmine laying on top of Eric and he was tickling her and talking to her. "You guys ready to go?" I asked smiling at the two.

"Yeah." Jazmine cheered, she came running.

"What shirt are you wearing?" I asked looking down at her, I picked her up to see her shirt that had Princess Fiona on it.

"Princess Fiona." She said.

"She sure likes her characters." Eric said sitting up wrapping his arms around his legs.

"Yeah, she has ALL the characters shirts." I said as he smiled, I turned and looked at my little daughter smiling, "Where's your doll?" I asked lightly scratching her tummy.

"In my room, I don't want to bring her." She said.

"Are you sure?" I asked as Eric got to his feet dusting himself off.

"Yep." She said nodding her head, I set her back onto her feet, I swung the bag over my shoulder grabbing her hand with my other hand and Eric walked over grabbing my stroller.

"I got your key still." Eric said as I opened the front door letting Jazmine walk out first and me behind her.

"Thanks, could you lock it?" I asked as he was pulling the door shut behind him.

"No problem." Eric said as he locked it up and Jazmine was tugging at my arm.

"Come on!" She said happily.

"We're coming Jazmine, hold on." I said as Eric was laughing at her, we walked to his car waiting for him to carry out her stroller, he unlocked his car through his key chain and pushed the trunk opening button which amazes me, I opened the back door for Jazmine, I helped her up into her car seat.

"I can buckle it mommy." Jazmine said, I stood there watching her trying to buckle it herself and she got it right.

"Good, but never unlock it okay?"

"I know mommy, it keeps me safe." Jazmine said smiling.

"Are you sure you don't want your doll? I don't want to start driving off and you change your mind." I said.

"No mommy, I don't want to lose her at your work."

"Okay." I said as I shut the door and Eric slammed the trunk.

"That's packed, we ready to go?" Eric asked.

"Yep, just waiting for you." I said smiling at him and received a smile back, he walked around climbing into his seat and started the car.

"Are we going to see Fiona and Dora?" Jazmine asked.

"Yep." Eric said as he backed out of the driveway and pulled off.


	11. Universal Studio's Pt1

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN MY STORY BESIDES THE OC'S. I HAVE NEVER BEEN TO UNIVERSAL STUDIOS ORLANDO, BUT I HAVE BEEN TO UNIVERSAL STUDIOS HOLLYWOOD. I'M NOT SURE IF THEY HAVE THE ANIMAL SHOW AT ORLANDO, BUT THEY DO AT HOLLYWOOD, I'M WRITING IT TO MY BEST ABILITY.**

**Dawn's Point of View-**

I sat in the passenger seat listening to Jazmine trying to sing along to the music Eric had playing, but she obviously didn't know the words. I glanced over at Eric noticing his hands still bandaged from earlier grasping the steering wheel.

"How's your hands?" I asked worriedly.

"Fine I guess, they could be better, but as long as their still attached." Eric said slightly chuckling at his own comment.

"Mommy, will there be a parade today?" Jazmine asked.

"I don't know sweetie, we'll have to wait and see." I said, sometimes they did parades, sometimes they didn't.

"I hope they do." Jazmine said.

"Maybe this time you'll be on the other side of the parade." Eric said as he pulled into the employee parking garage.

"I've never done the parade." I said as Eric showed his badge allowing us access into the garage, he parked in the closest parking spot.

"We here?" Jazmine asked.

"Yep." I said, I unbuckled myself and climbed out as Eric turned the car off, I opened the back door seeing Jazmine fumbling with her buckle.

"Help please." She said as she removed her hands from the buckle, I leant in undoing it for her and pulled her out setting her on the ground hanging onto her hand as Eric pulled the stroller out of the trunk. Eric started opening the stroller and Jazmine climbed into it, I wrapped the bag around the stroller's arm's. I started pushing Jazmine through the garage, Eric was walking next to me happily.

"What rides do you like Jazmine?" Eric asked.

"Lucy." She said, he looked at me weirdly.

"She likes walking through the I Love Lucy thing." I said, he nodded.

"Maybe we could go through the haunted house." Eric said smiling.

"I don't like haunted houses, they scare me." Jazmine said.

"They scare me too." I said, we walked through the lines of the park getting in for free.

"DORA!" Jazmine exclaimed as she pointed at the Dora character, I pushed her over there, I helped her out of her stroller walking her up there to let her get a picture then I helped her back into her stroller.

"What ride do you want to do first?" Eric asked.

"Lucy." She said.

"Okay, let's go see Lucy." I said, we walked over to the Lucy exhibit and we sat in front of the screen that played episodes.

"She's the only kid I know that watches I Love Lucy." Eric said as he sat down next to me, Jazmine watched the screen giggling about something that just happened.

"She finds it funny." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Do you watch I Love Lucy?" Eric asked as he scooted closer to me and I felt his arm wrap around me resting on my hip.

"When I am on break I come in here and when I was younger, do you?" I asked looking over at him.

"Yep, love it, it's classic." Eric said.

"I'm thirsty." Jazmine said, I broke out of Eric's grip digging through the bag for Jazmine's sippy cup.

"Here you go sweetie." I said handing her the cup, she sipped on it as we watched a couple episodes of I Love Lucy.

"May we go see animals?" Jazmine asked turning in her stroller.

"Yeah, you okay with that?" I asked turning to look Eric who was smiling.

"I don't care." Eric said.

"Maybe you could see your brother, the orangutan." I joked.

"I guess you could say that you like an orangutan." Eric said as he stood up and started pushing Jazmine, I stood up following them up out.

"I never said I liked you." I said.

"I like you Eric." Jazmine said as she looked up at him from her stroller.

"I like you too Jazmine." Eric said.

"FIONA!" Jazmine exclaimed as she wave her hands in excitement, Eric pushed her over to Fiona, and I helped her out of her stroller. She started to ramble on to Fiona about how she loves her, Fiona squatted down listening.

"She gets that from her mother." Eric said looking over at me, I just gave him this look of shock that he said that.

"Mommy, picture!" Jazmine said, I took the picture and Jazmine gave her a big hug before she ran back excitedly. "I met Fiona." She said jumping up and down.

"We saw that." Eric said.

"I want to walk." Jazmine said, I grabbed his hand and hung onto her as Eric pushed the stroller. "Fiona is nice, I want to be like Fiona." Jazmine said.

"You are, you're a princess in my eyes." I said, she smiled and we got in line at the animal show.

"Churro!" Jazmine said pointing at the churro stand.

"You want one?" Eric asked as he sat next to me on the wall type thing and Jazmine was sitting on my lap.

"Please mommy?" Jazmine asked turning around to look at me.

"I'll pay, do you want one Dawn? Actually, we'll share one." Eric said as he picked Jazmine up setting her down on the ground grasping her hand.

"Are you sure, I got money and a discount." I said digging through the bag for my wallet.

"I got my card for discount, it's my treat." He said smirking, Jazmine and him walked over to the churro stand, when he was in line for it he picked her up setting her on his hip, Jazmine was full of smiles and giggling, Eric was smiling as well. I watched as Eric purchased the two churros, he handed Jazmine one and she hung onto her churro, she wrapped her lips around it biting into it, he set her down and she ran back up to me.

"Mommy, look what Eric bought!" Jazmine said holding the churro up.

"I see." I said pulling her up onto my lap turning her to face the other way, Eric walked back sliding his wallet into his pocket and carrying another churro.

"You like churro's right?" Eric asked as he leant against the wall.

"Love them, thanks." I said smiling and he was smiling back.

"Jazmine was telling me that you guys play Shrek." Eric said.

"Yeah, we do, I always play Fiona and mommy plays Shrek." Jazmine said taking another bite.

"Well, it keeps her entertained and she has fun." I said shrugging my shoulders as he took a bite of the churro.

"It's fun, how do you like your churro?" Eric asked looking at Jazmine who was nibbling at her churro now.

"Yummy, now I'm thirsty." Jazmine said.

"I'll get it, here hold this." Eric said handing me the churro, I took a bite of the churro as he dug through the bag finding her sippy cup again for her to drink, he handed it to her and she took drinks of it, Eric held onto it as she grasped onto her churro with her two hands. "Did you get a bite?" Eric asked.

"Yeah, your turn." I said pointing it towards him, he leant in taking a bite.

"When do animals come?" Jazmine asked as she took another small bite from her churro.

"In a little." I said as I ran a hand through her hair.

"I'm going to go use the restroom, does anyone else have to go?" Eric asked as he stood up, he set her sippy cup down in the spot he just sat at.

"I DO!" Jazmine exclaimed, Eric picked her up off my lap and she handed me her churro.

"I'll stay here and hold our spot." I said as Eric set Jazmine on the ground holding her hand as I watched them walk away to the nearest restrooms.

"We'll be back!" Eric yelled back. I hung onto the churros in one hand as I pulled the stroller closer to me, all I could think is how awesome Eric is. I took a bite of Eric's churro, chewing the bite in my mouth thinking of the last few days I spent with Eric and how much fun it has been, am I getting attached to him even though we have only known each other for three days and we met randomly? He is fantastic with Jazmine, well that is expected considering he has two nieces and knows how to care for them. I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard my daughters laughter, I looked up from my feet where I was staring to see Eric carrying Jazmine tickling her stomach. Eric set Jazmine onto my lap, I wrapped one hand around her so she wouldn't fall off and I handed her the proper churro.

"Mommy, I went poop." Jazmine said happily, I saw Eric turning a slight red.

"That she did." Eric said as he scratched his brow with his thumb as he picked her sippy cup up and sat down next to me.

"I'm sorry." I said, he chuckled a little to himself as I handed him his churro.

"Do you want a bite mommy?" Jazmine asked sticking her churro up in the air, I didn't notice Eric pulling out his phone.

"Thanks sweetie." I said leaning over her to take a bite from her churro, Eric snapped a photo of it.

"That's a cute photo." Eric said, I covered my mouth as I chewed trying not to laugh.

"Did you really have to snap a photo?" I asked.

"Yes, it's cute." Eric said as people started walking into the arena area.

"Time to go in?" Jazmine asked, I picked her up as I stood up and rested her on my hip so she wouldn't get lost in the shuffle or trampled on.

"Could you hold this so I could push the stroller?" Eric asked handing me the churro and sippy cup, I held onto it as he was pushing the stroller into the arena area, he parked it in the stroller parking designated area.

"I want to climb the stairs!" Jazmine exclaimed bouncing about trying to break from my grip, I set her down at the bottom of the stairs of the bleachers, I grabbed her free hand allowing her to walk up the stairs next to me, whatever makes her happy I guess. I led her into a row in the bleachers, I sat down pulling her onto my lap so she could see over the people in front of us head, Eric walked up a few moments later from parking the stroller and sat down next to us.

"Please finish your churro before it starts, we don't want the birds to poop on it as they fly over us." Eric said.

"I don't want that!" She said shaking her head back and forth in a baby voice as she took another small bite of her churro, "I'm done." Jazmine said still holding a half of a churro.

"Okay." I said grabbing it from her grasp, I took a bite but I kept a firm grip on her with my other hand.

"What happened to sharing with me?" Eric said pretending to pout, I grabbed his churro biting a piece off after I finished chewing the piece I already had in my mouth, Jazmine giggled uncontrollably as she watched the Charlie Chaplin character joke around with other guests at the park, Eric turned his attention to him and laughed himself, I loved his laugh, it made me smile. Charlie Chaplin walked up to us grabbing Eric's hat off his head and put it on Jazmine's head, Jazmine laughed even louder where she almost fell off my lap, the more Eric grabbed his hat off Jazmine to put back on his own head the more Charlie Chaplin will grab it back and rested it on Jazmine's head, I was more afraid that I would drop her or she won't be able to breathe from how hard she was laughing. Eric finally gave up on trying to grab it from Jazmine's head, Charlie Chaplin finally left them alone, Jazmine picked the hat off her head holding it.

"Your hat is big." She said looking at it.

"Sorry, I have a big head." Eric said causing her to giggle again at the way he said it, she smiled widely, I kept my arms tightly around her as Eric grabbed his hat from her hand putting it on his head. Eric wrapped an arm around me resting his hand on my waist, he pulled me closer to him than I already was, he leant in further lightly brushing his lips against my cheek for a kiss, I leant against his hard frame. The beginning video started playing on the screen hanging above the stage, out of the corner of my eye I saw Eric smile and giggle at the video, Jazmine was smiling and giggling more watching the monkey and the pig that had walked across the stage. We were enjoying the show when I heard Eric groaning in pain, I looked over at him to see what was going on.

"You okay?" I asked in a whisper and concern.

"My hands are stinging and hurting like crazy." He groaned out.

"Could you deal with it until after the show?" I asked looking at his hands concerned.

"I'll be fine." He said turning and pressed his lips against the side of my head that was resting against his frame, an animal trainer walked up to our row looking at Jazmine who was sitting on my lap.

"Hey cutie, would you like to be a volunteer?" She asked.

"May I mommy?" Jazmine asked jumping excitedly.

"Go ahead sweetie." I said as I set her onto the ground holding onto her hand extending it out as she walked out to the stairs where the trainer was standing, the trainer grabbed a hold of the hand I was holding onto and walked down the stairs holding onto my daughters hand.

"Your daughter is brave." Eric said as I pulled out my phone to snap photos with it, I watched as Jazmine sat down on a little box in between the two trainers.

"I know, she defiantly didn't get that from me that's for sure." I said as I snapped one and Jazmine was smiling widely as the trainer whispered something into her ear, she was never picked before.

"Are you afraid of snakes?" The other trainer asked, Jazmine shook her head no, they pulled out the big balboa setting it on all three of their legs.

"How does it feel?" The first trainer asked.

"A purse." Jazmine said then giggled at what she said as they immediately took the snake away, the trainer walked her back up to us and she climbed onto Eric's lap this time. "Mommy, did you see me and that big snake?!?!?!" She asked excitedly.

"Yes, but sh!" I said as I did the zipper thing and she mocked me, the show came to an end, Eric picked Jazmine up as he stood up.

"More animals!" Jazmie exclaimed fighting to get out of Eric's embrace.

"No honey, show's done." I said as I took her from Eric.

"No, I want to see more animals." She whined fighting against me.

"I think it's time for a nap." I said as I held Jazmine as tight as I could while she fought trying to stay there.

"NO! I'm not tired, I want to see more animals!" Jazmine whined with tears coming out of her eyes, I followed Eric out into the stairwell and walked down the stairs behind him, we walked over to the stroller with Jazmine crying into my shoulder, Eric grabbed the stroller and moaned in pain as he pushed it.

"Let's head to first aide." I said holding Jazmine's head near my shoulder.

"I'm fine." Eric groaned out in pain, I gave him a death glare, "I'll go to make you happy then." Eric said, as we walked over to the first aide station Jazmine calmed herself down and eventually fell asleep on my shoulder, I pushed the door open with my back and held it open for Eric to push the stroller in.

"How can we help you?" The one medic asked standing up from their seat.

"He burnt his hands this morning, I cleaned it as best as I could, now it's hurting him." I whispered.

"Let's take a look shall we?" She said, Eric followed her to a bed, he sat down and I stood to the side rocking back and forth with Jazmine, Eric took off the bandages I put on him exposing his burns, "Ouch." She said, she went to the cupboards pulling out a few things. "You'll need to go get this lotion, it can be found at any local pharmacy." She said putting an anti-septic type lotion on the burns, "What's this?" She asked as she rubbed a certain area.

"OW!" Eric exclaimed as she pressed on it.

"It feels as if something is burnt into your hands." She said as she looked at his hands, she went and pulled out her medical pliers, I turned around so I didn't have to see what she is about to do or what he burnt into his hands.

"Ow…ow…ow…" Eric groaned and screamed in pain, I turned around to see scraps of metal that had melted or burnt into his skin.

"That was probably the cause of your pain. What probably happened was it cooled and hardened which was hurting you where when it burnt into your hands it was a goop or liquid." She said as she went back to rubbing more lotion on his burns.

"It feels better as we speak." Eric said smiling over at me.

"What kind of lotion is that?" I asked.

"I'll write it down for you." She said as she went and got fresh bandages putting it over his hands, then she wrote down what type of lotion we would look for at the pharmacy.

"Thanks." Eric said, I gently set Jazmine down in her stroller buckling her in. "What can we do now since she is asleep?" He asked resting his bandaged hand on my lower back as we walked out and I pushed the stroller in front of me.

"Beetlejuice is about to start." I said.

"Wouldn't Jazmine wake up though?" Eric asked looking down at her fast asleep in her stroller.

"A bomb could go off and she will still be asleep." I said jokingly.

"I'm sure she got that from you." Eric said smirking at me.

"Ha ha." I said sarcastically, we walked to Beetlejuice's arena, I pulled Jazmine out of the stroller carrying her on my hip and her head resting on my shoulder. She **HATES **the Beetlejuice show since she got scared when she first saw it, this was the only way for me to see it. I sat down on the bench next to Eric, I positioned Jazmine on my lap to make her comfortable, she didn't wake up once.

"She isn't going to wake up?" Eric asked concerned.

"Nope, done this multiple times when I came here with my sister and brother in law." I said as Eric pulled out his camera again, "Now?"

"Yeah." Eric said, he did one of those My Space type photos, Jazmine wasn't in it, it was pretty funny. As the lights dimmed down to start the show, Eric wrapped his arm around me pulling me closer to his embrace, I leant into his solid frame as we watched the show laughing and singing along to the songs we knew. After the show, Jazmine was still fast asleep on my lap, I picked her up as I stood up carrying her over to the stroller. "Have you performed in a show?" Eric asked.

"Yep, I'm the understudy for a few characters in the shows if they ever need me." I said as I set Jazmine down in the stroller and buckled her in.


	12. Universal Studio's Pt2

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S. I DON'T THINK THEY DO A PARADE AT UNIVERSAL STUDIO'S ORLANDO, I KNOW THEY DON'T AT THE HOLLYWOOD ONE, BUT FOR MY STORIES SAKE THERE IS AND I HAVE NEVER BEEN ON THE E.T. RIDE EITHER, SO I'M NOT SURE EXACTLY HOW IT'S SET UP, IT USED TO BE AT THE UNIVERSAL HOLLYWOOD BUT WHEN IT WAS THERE I WAS SO YOUNG THAT I WAS TOO AFRAID TO RIDE IT.**

**Dawn's Point of View-**

We walked out of the Beetlejuice arena after the show.

"What to do now?" Eric asked.

"You're very much of a go, go, go type person aren't you?"

"Yes, very much so."

"Well, Jazmine LOVES the E.T. ride, you want to do E.T.?" I asked.

"My nieces are always too afraid to go on it." Eric said as I pushed the stroller out and led him to the E.T. line, I parked the stroller in the proper area, I held Jazmine on my hip as we walked through line to the end of the line and stood there.

"Thanks for today." I said as I leant against the railing holding onto a still sleeping Jazmine who is resting against my chest now.

"I figured you might need it after what happened at your job." Eric said leaning against the railing next to me.

"How'd you get Jeff to go for hiring me?"

"Your not officially hired yet, but we are best of friends, and he trusts my opinion."

"How teacher pet of you." I said lightly bumping into him.

"I am not a teacher pet." Eric said a little offensively.

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!" Jazmine said as she wiped at her eyes and sat up from where she was laying on my chest.

"Have a good nap?" I asked as I brushed a strand of her hair that got loose out of her face.

"Yep, what are we doing?" She asked.

"We are in line for E.T." Eric said as we moved forward in line.

"E.T.!" She exclaimed.

"Yep." I said as we got further up in line to where we could see the boarding area.

"May I ride with Eric?" Jazmine asked.

"I don't have a problem with it." I said looking over at Eric.

"You want to ride with me?" Eric asked, Jazmine nodded, "Fine with me." Eric said as I moved Jazmine to my other hip to where she was in between Eric and I, Eric pulled out his cell phone turning it to camera mode, and held it out to take a picture of us.

"Picture?" Jazmine asked excitedly as she bounced on my hip a little.

"Yep." Eric said as he leant in pressing his lips against Jazmine's cheek and I pressed my lips against Jazmine's other cheek, she giggled as he snapped a photo, it was such a cute photo.

"Let me see!" Jazmine said as Eric held it in front of her for her to see it, she giggled as we moved up in line to be next as Eric set that picture as his background. "We're next!" Jazmine exclaimed as she stuck her hands out for Eric to grab her.

"That we are." Eric said as he grabbed her putting her on his hip. When the bike pulled up, Eric walked in climbing onto the bike putting Jazmine on his lap buckling them in.

"Bye mommy!" Jazmine said waving, Eric waved as well, I watched as their bike went off, I stepped forward to get on my own bike. I went through the ride behind them, when I got off Eric was standing to the side holding onto Jazmine's hand. "MOMMY! Did you see E.T.?" She asked as she ran up to me letting go of Eric's hand jumping up and down in front of me.

"Yes, I think it's almost time for the parade, you want to go watch?" I asked.

"Yes! Eric you want to go watch the parade?" Jazmine asked running back to Eric, I walked behind her.

"Yeah, let's go see this parade, race you up these stairs." Eric said as Jazmine ran towards the stairs, we walked behind her up the stairs. As we walked towards the stairs, I felt Eric's hand lightly rub against mine and he then grabbed onto mine hanging onto it, and naturally my hand wrapped around his, I looked down at our two hands that were linked together smiling. Jazmine turned around to face us, she was only three steps above us.

"Your not racing me!" Jazmine pouted, Eric let go of my hand and ran up to her, she started to run up the stairs as fast as she could, Eric grabbed her picking her up blowing raspberries on her stomach, she started giggling and squirming.

"I got you now!" Eric said as he then hung her upside down by her feet, she giggled uncontrollably at this.

"Superwoman!" Jazmine exclaimed in between her laughs, Eric moved her to where she could do Superwoman, he ran up the stairs holding her like that, she was laughing and I rolled my eyes as I continued walking up the stairs behind them. We got to the stroller, Jazmine climbed in, and Eric buckled her in.

"Off to find a seat for the parade." I said as Eric started pushing the stroller, he would run and let it roll some before he slowed it down, Jazmine was squealing in excitement. "How about here?" I asked, Eric spun the stroller around causing Jazmine to squeal again.

"Perfect." Eric said as he pushed the stroller to the curb, I pulled Jazmine out setting her down.

"Where is our seat?" Jazmine asked looking up at me with a confused look.

"The curb." I said sitting down, Jazmine sat down next to me, Eric put the locks on the stroller as he sat on the other side of Jazmine.

"I got to potty." Jazmine said.

"Okay, let's hurry." I said getting back to my feet grabbing her hand, "We'll be back." I said walking as fast as I could with a three year old to the nearest restroom that barely anyone knows about, no one was in line and I took her in the first stall, I waited outside until she needed me. I helped her finish up and wash her hands. I picked her up putting her on my shoulders and sped walked back to our seats, I set Jazmine down next to Eric and I sat back down.

"It start soon?" Jazmine asked leaning onto my leg.

"Yep, five minutes." I said rubbing her back.

"May I have a sippy cup?" Jazmine asked sitting up looking at Eric who was next to the stroller.

"Where is it?" Eric asked looking through the bag.

"It's right…" I said reaching over to help.

"Found it." He said pulling out handing it to Jazmine, she happily sipped on her cup when we heard the music start playing for the parade, Jazmine jumped up to her feet dancing about to the music, Eric scooted over taking Jazmine's spot.

"Don't go any further than there Jazmine." I said stopping Jazmine where she was at, I pulled my legs up to my chest wrapping my arms around my legs, I watched Jazmine dance around holding her sippy cup in her hand, Eric wrapped his arm around me.

"You have fun today?" Eric whispered as he pushed a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"Yeah, thanks again, Jazmine had fun, did you have fun?" I asked as I could tell he was staring at me and he was leaning a little closer to me out of the corner of my eye.

"I had fun, because I got to spend time with you." Eric whispered, his hand traveled up through my hair, around my neck to my chin turning me to face him, I looked deep into his blue eyes, he was smiling a little when he leant forward and I noticed that I started leaning forward to meet his lips for a kiss when Jazmine interrupted us when our lips were lingering dangerously close for a kiss.

"I see it coming!" Jazmine exclaimed, I snapped my head to look at my daughter bouncing up and down pointing down the street, Eric sat back up and we were acting like nothing was about to happen.

"Okay, okay, I see that." I said looking down the street where she was pointing and she excitedly turned around and watched the parade come closer to us, I felt my cheeks burning from embarrassment for some odd reason, I watched my daughter smiling and excitedly dancing about as the parade got closer.

"Why you turning so red?" Eric asked.

"I'm not turning red." I said as I constantly and randomly glanced over at him to see if he was still looking at me.

"Yes you are, you feel what I'm feeling don't you?"

"If your feeling embarrassed and worried, then yes." I said.

"You like me?"

"No." I said as Eric grasped my chin turning me to look at him again, without a warning his soft lips pressed against mine causing me to close my eyes enjoying the kiss, he slowly removed his soft lips from mine, I slowly opened my eyes to look into the bright blues of Eric's, I felt my cheeks turning redder than earlier.

"May I mommy?" Jazmine exclaimed right in my ear, I turned to look at my daughter that was standing right next to me.

"What?" I asked shaking my head to get thoughts from the kiss out of my head.

"Fiona picked me to dance with her, may I?" Jazmine asked jumping up and down, I looked up at Fiona, she looked familiar but I couldn't place where I have seen her.

"Sure, have fun." I said as she ran out, Fiona grabbed her hand twirling her, I pulled out my phone to snap photos of her dancing with Fiona.

"You felt it didn't you?" Eric asked.

"I don't know what your talking about." I said refusing to look at him and give in that I felt a spark between us in the kiss.

"I know dang well you know what I'm talking about Dawn." Eric said, I could tell he was getting frustrated.

"Maybe I felt something, maybe I do feel a little something towards you." I said shrugging my shoulders and focused on snapping photos of my daughter trying to get as many as I could.

"Why don't we talk about it over dinner tomorrow night? We could take Jazmine to your sister's house so it would be just you and me." Eric suggested.

"I work from two to closing, it'll have to be on my lunch break." I said as I finally glanced over at him from my phone.

"Sunday?"

"Um….I think I might have Sunday off, but I might get called in."

"Sunday, I want to spend all day with you and Jazmine then, what time is your break tomorrow?" Eric asked, I was trying to remember what my schedule said I was doing, I think I was performing in the Blues Brother's show, and I looked at today's show schedule of Blues Brothers.

"I am probably thinking between 6 and 8." I said as Jazmine ran up to me all happy.

"She gave me her crown!" Jazmine exclaimed as I looked at her wearing the crown.

"How cool." I said as she turned back around watching rest of the parade, after the parade we figured it was about time that Eric took Jazmine home and it was time for me to get to work. "Are you going to the pharmacy?" I asked as I walked him out to his car.

"Yes, you need anything?" Eric asked as he put Jazmine into her car seat.

"No thanks." I said even though I do need to pick up some tampons, but I think that will be crossing the line right now.

"I'll see you after your shift." Eric said as I hugged him and I leant in kissing Jazmine before I shut the door. I watched him climb in and pulled out driving out of the parking garage.


	13. Friends Will Always Be Friends

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Dawn's Point of View-**

I didn't hear my friend Amy walk up behind me as I stood there watching Eric pulled out.

"What did I miss?" Amy asked, I jumped and screamed a little.

"You scared me." I said putting my hand over my heart as I tried to catch my breath from being scared.

"Sorry, I want details."

"About what?" I asked looking over at her before I turned rest of the way around to walk towards the employee lounge.

"You and that guy."

"After our shift, I decided to hang around the Impact zone, I broke down and cried, he gave me a lift home, he lives a street away and we are friends." I said as she walked with me.

"Friends my rear end, I was Fiona today and I saw you two kissing during the parade."

"That was you? I knew you looked familiar." I said snapping my fingers realizing it.

"So, you two dating or something?"

"We might, we are going to have dinner tomorrow and apparently discuss it without Jazmine being there. He said he has a feeling for me and I have a feeling for him, I mean, I am attracted to him and I think I'm falling for him but I don't want to date him and Jazmine get attached to him thinking he is her dad and we don't work out, plus my own heart break." I said as when we reached the door for the employee lounge Amy grabbed my shoulder turning me around to face her.

"Sit!" She said pointing at the bench next to the door.

"No." I said trying to turn back around to go into the door, she stopped me and dragged me over to the bench, "What?" I asked.

"Talk to me."

"Why should you care? I mean, when I got pregnant with Jazmine you just ditched me and flushed our friendship down the toilet, I don't need to tell you anything." I said going to stand back up and she pushed me back down.

"I made a mistake, I don't want you to make one as well."

"What do you mean?" I asked looking at her.

"I'm sorry for ditching you, I was a lousy friend then, I should of supported you and been there when you needed me. I saw you guys numerous times around the park today, and the way you two acted and the way he looked at you, I don't see him leaving any time soon, I seriously think that he is a winner."

"Thanks, you think that, but your not the one that would have to deal with a three year old asking about him if he leaves."

"Have you told her that he was her father?"

"He isn't her father, I don't want to bring someone into her life that isn't going to stay around." I said as I leant forward resting my face into my hands.

"I understand you want to protect your daughter and worry about your daughter, but you can't stop your feelings and living your own life, you can live more courteous and think out all the possibilities, but you can't live your life in what if's. What if you don't go out with him? What if you two were meant to be? Obviously he already loves that little girl and he loves you." Amy said, we haven't had a nice conversation like this.

"I'm scared of that, I like him but I feel the pressure of working this out if it turns bad." I said.

"If it doesn't work out, then it doesn't work out, you can explain it to her and I'm sure you can still be good friends with him." Amy said.

"Your making me late." I said standing up, this time she didn't fight me.

"You have the night off, I'm covering for you."

"What?"

"I saw you guys today, and I saw that you were on the schedule, I didn't want you to ruin your day with him or your daughter. I want to make up for the mess I caused a few years back, I want my best friend back." Amy said, I knew something was going on with her that she wasn't telling me.

"Amy, what's wrong?" I asked walking back and sat back down wrapping my arm around her.

"I'm pregnant." She said as I saw tears come to her eyes, I wrapped my arms around her.

"Does your boyfriend know?"

"Yes, then he left, he said he isn't ready to be a father and that it isn't his baby, I'm some skank who is pregnant with someone else's baby." She said really crying.

"He won't like come and hurt you would he?"

"I don't know, he has hurt me before when he was drunk or high."

"You didn't tell me this!" I said, she gave me this look, "Right sorry, why don't you go live at your parents or your brother's house until you find another place to stay?" I asked.

"My parents moved when we were in high school remember? My brother disowns me, I have no where to go."

"Why don't you come and stay at my house, does he know where I live and/or would he suspect you to be at my house?"

"No, he doesn't know any of my work or school friends."

"Do you still have my key?"

"Always kept it from way back when." Amy said wiping at her eyes.

"You get to work before your late, I'll stop by and get us ice cream, we'll stay up and talk, what ice cream you want?" I asked.

"Chocolate, and grab some Sour Patch Kids."

"Will do, you remember how to get to my house?"

"Yep, how could I forget, after how many times I've been over there and snuck out of my brother's house to go there." Amy said as we both giggled.

"Thanks for taking my shift." I said hugging her.

"No problem." Amy said, I walked her into the employee lounge and called Eric telling him to come get me, I sat in the lounge thinking about Amy's situation which is similar but far different from mine, but I know what she is feeling.


	14. CVS Pharmacy

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S. SECOND OF ALL, I JUST REALIZED I GOT MY DAYS WRONG, SO IT IS GOING TO CHANGE IN THIS AND THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS SO IF THAT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE I'M SORRY, THIS CHAPTER IS TAKING PLACE ON A SATURDAY, SOMEHOW WHEN I WAS CALCULATING WHAT DAY IT WAS I SKIPPED ONE OF THE DAYS BY ACCIDENT, I FORGOT ABOUT IT UNTIL NOW, SORRY FOR ANY CONFUSION.**

**Dawn's Point of View-**

I sat there on the bench thinking of what I felt like when I found out I was pregnant, I sat there thinking how scared I was and how much I trusted my friends, sister, and brother in law during that time, if it wasn't for them I wouldn't of survived. Even though Amy wasn't there for me, but I am determined to be there for her, I know that Amy thought me having Jazmine was a mistake but I want Amy to know that I am there no matter what. I thought back to the day I had Jazmine, Judy at my bed side coaching me as Mike and my nephew were in the waiting room, I remember holding Jazmine that day, her first words and her first steps. I just wish that her father was able to be there to see it, maybe I should give Eric a shot, I mean not everyone is like that guy and Eric really does care. I thought about that night I hooked up with Jazmine's father, I haven't spoke to him since then, he doesn't even know he has a daughter or a son maybe I should call….*buzz* I looked down at my phone that is vibrating against the bench, it was a text message from Eric saying he was in the parking garage. I got up shoving my phone into my pocket, I walked out seeing his car still running, and I climbed into the passenger seat.

"We didn't even make it to the pharmacy, you don't work tonight?" He asked.

"Oh, my friend Amy is covering for me and she is going to come over tonight." I said.

"Okay, it'll be nice to meet one of your friends." Eric said smiling.

"Amy?" Jazmine asked.

"Yep, Amy, but you'll be in bed by the time she gets there." I said, she nodded and looked back out her window.

"Off to the pharmacy, which one do you think is closer to our houses?" Eric asked.

"I'll think Walgreen's might be closer." I said trying to think of the ones I usually go to.

"Right, the one at the corner." Eric said realizing what one I was talking about, it was a quiet ride home; I was looking out the window thinking about numerous things. I was brought out of my thoughts when I felt Eric's hand rubbing my leg. "You okay?" Eric asked looking at me with concern written in his blue eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, just thinking about some things." I said nodding.

"You want to talk about it tonight?" Eric asked trying to be supportive as the light changed to green and he turned left to be able to turn into the parking lot.

"Maybe, I don't know." I said shrugging my shoulders as he pulled into the parking lot and parked the car, I climbed out grabbing Jazmine setting her on her feet and grabbed her hand.

"We are looking for…" Eric said saying some weird pronouncing name.

"I am going to go get a few things I need." I said, I grabbed a basket first going and getting my tampons, even though I didn't want to get them now but like he doesn't know what they are for or what they are, then I went and grabbed a carton of Chocolate ice cream and the Sour Patch kids.

"May I get some mommy?" Jazmine asked grabbing a packet of gummy worms.

"Yeah sweetie." I said, I went up to the counter paying for my things before Eric came back from the pharmacy area. "Let's go see what's taking Eric so long." I said, Jazmine nodded, we walked through the aisles until we found Eric standing there staring at the shelves. "What's going on?" I asked.

"There's like ten different ones." Eric said.

"Go for the cheap generic one." I said.

"Is that the one you go for?" Eric asked turning to look at me.

"Yep, it always works and just as good as the other ones, it also saves you money." I said as he bent over picking up the generic kind looking and reading it. "Eric, it's the same as the others."

"I trust you." Eric said as he walked to the front paying for it, we went out to his car; he drove us to my house and walked past the toaster that was burnt. I opened the door with my keys, allowing Jazmine and Eric to walk into the house carrying our bags. I took my bag out to the kitchen.

"GUMMY WORMS!" Jazmine said excitedly, I pulled them out handing it to her.

"Wait; let me open it for you." I said grabbing it back from her pulling a set of scissors from the drawer cutting it open then handing it back to her; she went out to the living room where Eric was sitting at.

"May I have one?" I heard Eric ask, and Jazmine giggling, I don't even want to know what he is doing. I put the ice cream in the freezer then I set the Sour Patch kids on the counter, I carried the tampons back to my room setting them in my drawer so they wouldn't be just hanging out for everyone to see. I walked back out; Jazmine was zonked out on Eric's lap with a half bag of gummy worms left. I rolled my eyes, I walked over there slowly pulling the bag of gummy worms out of her grip setting it on the coffee table, and I slowly picked her up carrying her back to her room. I set her down on her bed taking her shoes off and just let her sleep in her clothes, I put the covers over her and put her doll in her grasp.

"Night Jazmine." I said leaning down kissing her forehead. I walked out to see Eric grumbling at the box holding the lotion.

"Stupid Box!" Eric exclaimed as he threw the box down on the couch next to him, I rolled my eyes; I picked it up opening it for him and handing him the lotion.

"Your welcome." I said crumbling the box in my hand taking it out to the kitchen putting it in the garbage can; I went and got new bandages for him.

"I'm going to leave the bandages off for the burns to get some air." Eric said.

"Okay, let me rub the lotion on it for you so you won't make it worse." I said putting some lotion on my fingers and rubbing it on his one hand.

"So talk to me." Eric said watching me rub the lotion on his burns in a circular motion.

"I don't know, my friend Amy is just going through some things similar to what I have went through, and I really feel for her right now." I said looking at his hand.

"Aw, would she mind if I hung out with you guys tonight?" Eric asked.

"I think she might mind, she knows about you, but it's something kind of personal." I said.

"Maybe I'll just go to sleep then."

"Who said you were staying the night here?"

"I did." He said smirking; I looked at him as I went to put more lotion on my fingers to rub on his other hand. "So, since you work tomorrow and you're alone until Amy gets here, what about us?"

"You want to talk about us?" I asked afraid of this conversation.

"Yes." Eric said as I closed the lotion standing up and walked into the kitchen to wash my hands, Eric followed me, "You can't avoid talking about this." Eric said.

"I am not avoiding it, let's talk then." I said drying my hands, I walked with him back out to the living room, I sat Indian style on the couch facing him and he sat facing me.

"I know that we met randomly, but I feel a real connection with you, I really like you and every time I see you, talking to you or just the thought of you makes my heart skip a beat." Eric said, I looked deep in his eyes seeing that what he said is the truth and I couldn't help but to smile.

"I feel as if this has moved so fast, I mean we have known each other for like four days but I can't help but to like you, I didn't know that I would meet someone like you. I feel attracted to you; it's just that I have Jazmine to worry about. I know that you already care for her and very accepting of her, but I want to give us a shot, I'm just afraid of what would happen if we don't work out? I mean, I don't want Jazmine getting too attached to you thinking of you as her father and we split, I don't want to see my daughter hurt." I said expressing my worries about Jazmine.

"I'm not planning on hurting you or Jazmine, if we get to a point where we think it's not working out, I would still want to be your friend, I am not going to drop off the face of the world." Eric said as he pushed a strand of hair out of my face.

"I guess we are on the same page then?"

"Yeah, now I can call you my girl." Eric said as he lightly ran his finger down my face from where he just pushed the hair out of my face and lightly over my lips.

"Ew! You got lotion all over my lips." I said in disgust, I got up walking to the kitchen spitting into the sink, I grabbed a cup filling it with water drinking some squashing it about then spitting it back out, and Eric walked into the kitchen laughing.

"Sorry, I forgot I had the lotion on my hands." Eric said, I grabbed a paper towel wiping my lips and around them to get the water and any excess lotion off.

"Your real sorry, your over there laughing." I said tossing my paper towel into the garbage can.

"It was kind of funny." Eric said.

"I think I might have extra lotion on my lips that might have your name on it." I joked as I walked towards him, he took off running out of the kitchen and I ran after him.

"SORRY!" He exclaimed as he jumped onto the couch holding his hands up to keep me away from him.

"It's only fair." I said as I grabbed his hands with my own moving them out of the way, I climbed onto his lap and pressing my lips against his forcefully when the lock on the door unlocked and the door opened.

"Whoa, sorry!" Amy said going to close the door that she just opened.

"No, you're good." I said wiping my lips.

"Thanks, now I have lotion on my lips." Eric said.

"I don't want to know." Amy said as she walked in closing the door behind her.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Eric asked as I walked with him over to the door that Amy is still standing near.

"Yep, you want to do lunch or dinner?" I asked as I nervously put my hands in my pocket, I felt like a girl in high school that had a silly high school crush.

"You're leaving?" Amy asked.

"I'll give you two a little girl time, I don't want to intrude." Eric said.

"I feel horrible then." Amy said.

"Guys, look I spent all day with Eric and I'm having lunch or dinner with him tomorrow, Amy we need to talk either way we're talking. Either Eric leaves and comes back tomorrow or he stays the night, listening in on our conversation or laying in my room until we're done." I said looking from one to the other.

"You want me in your room?" Eric asked slightly smirking.

"Nothing sexual." I said lightly smacking him.

"Would you mind leaving Eric, we need a girl's night." Amy said.

"It's cool; I'm only a phone call away if you guys need anything." Eric said, I pecked him on the lips before I opened the door and watched him walk out to his car before I shut the door.


	15. Heart to Heart

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Dawn's Point of View-**

"Where's your stuff?" I asked turning around to look at Amy.

"I was afraid to go to my apartment by myself; do you think Eric would go over there with me?" Amy asked.

"I don't think he'll mind; make yourself at home, mi casa es su casa." I said, Amy lived with her parents until her junior year of high school, her brother is ten years older so he had his own place and her parents wanted to move her all the way out to California, but her brother allowed her to move in with him until she graduated high school and by the time she graduated she had a scholarship to the University of Tampa and Universal gave her an internship which she is still working with. Her brother hated her living with him since she always disobeyed his rules since she thought he would be chiller and relaxer than her parents since he was her older brother, she did a lot of partying and sneaking out, mainly to my house, she would climb in through my window and stay the night since she hated living on the side of town he lived on. My parents were always asleep by ten, my old room was Jazmine's room and Judy's room was/is right next door, Judy always knew when Amy climbed in because we would stay up until two in the morning and have to get back up at six-thirty or seven for school, Amy would then climb back out the window and walk around front so my parents wouldn't get suspicious. I lived in this house with my sister and parents, my sister is five years older and my parents allowed her to stay here until she graduated college, two months before I graduated high school my parents were murdered at a hold up in a bank, the house was left to my sister and I, Judy didn't want it, the next month after the murder Mike proposed so she didn't need it, this house has been through a lot between Amy, Judy and I, now with Jazmine.

"You always say that, it's still the same, I remember it like it was my own." Amy said as she looked around the living room.

"It holds a lot of memories, doesn't it? I got the chocolate ice cream and the Sour Patch kids." I said walking into the kitchen pulling the ice cream back out of the freezer, I pulled out two bowls, Amy set her work bag down next to the couch and joined me in the kitchen.

"Thanks for putting me up, it means a lot." Amy said as she lifted herself up onto the counter.

"No problem, we are friends, so what are going to do about your baby?" I asked as I opened a drawer to pull out the ice cream scoop and two spoons.

"I don't know, I want to have him or her because I see the way you are with Jazmine and…" Amy said as she had to take a gulp and opened the Sour Patch Kids.

"And what?" I asked as I opened the ice cream and she popped a Sour Patch Kid into her mouth.

"I want the same, I want to be able to hold my daughter or son in my arms, be there when they grow up and teach them not to do what I did, I don't want them doing the same mistakes I did, but on the other hand, I don't know if I'm able to be that strong." Amy said.

"Have you considered adoption? Yeah, its tough carrying the baby for nine months, but if you think you can't care for it fully then maybe you can do adoption and pick out the right family, you would be able to meet them and make sure their perfect for your kid?" I asked as I scooped some ice cream into a bowl.

"That's the thing, I'm afraid I will go through the whole process of doing the adoption thing, then when I hold my daughter or son I wouldn't want them to go, would you give Jazmine up for adoption?"

"Never, but her father pays child support, I have a job and soon to have two jobs, I have the money and resources to do it, where as if you don't, wouldn't you want your kid to have a better life than what you can supply it and/or than what you had? I certainly remember the way your parents were." I said looking over at her, "No offense." I said as I snatched a Sour Patch Kid from the bag.

"None taken, I don't know, what about abortion?" Amy said, I almost choked on the Sour Patch Kid.

"You're not serious are you?"

"Nah, I don't think I could do that, I strongly disagree with it now, adoption is my best option isn't it?"

"You can keep it if you want, but it's a lot of responsibility and a lot of money, if you think you can handle it financially and be responsible enough."

"Is it that bad?"

"No, you might not get any sleep the first six months or so, but it gets better. It's worth it though, the sloppy kisses, the smiles, when they blow snot bubbles, terrible twos are bad, but they grow out of it, but I would give everything to keep Jazmine, I love her SO much." I said as I put the lid on the carton of ice cream and put it back into the freezer.

"See, I want that, I want to get that from my kids."

"What's holding you back?" I asked as I grabbed my bowl and headed back out to the living room sitting on the couch and she followed me out.

"What if I am no good at this being a mother thing?"

"That is what every person thinks when they find out their pregnant, I sure in heck thought that when I found out I was pregnant, I still feel like I'm doing something wrong but Jazmine is healthy and happy." I said spooning up some ice cream.

"How did you do it?"

"Through love and support of friends and family, which you will have."

"No I won't, everyone hates me or disowns me, and I'm surprised you didn't shut your door on my face or turned your shoulder on me." Amy said looking at her bowl of ice cream.

"Have I ever done that to anyone, especially my best friend?"

"No, but after what I put you through when I found out you were pregnant and now that I'm pregnant, your okay with it, you should be doing the same thing to me." Amy said.

"Look, I went through what you're going through, I know what its like. Who else do you have besides me?"

"Judy and Mike, a few other people at Universal but they could careless, they have their own lives." Amy said.

"See, I'm over what happened so many years ago, I don't want you going through what I went through and now, what do you want it to be, a boy or girl?" I asked.

"I want it to be a girl, but I always had a feeling it would be a boy."

"Why's that?"

"I don't know, it's just an inkling." Amy said.

"Alright, so you could have Judy's old room, it still has a few of her old high school and college things in it, your more and welcome to use some of her clothes, actually let me go put some through the wash for you to wear until we get your things tomorrow, you don't mind do you?" I asked as I set my bowl down and got up to go get some clothes to wash.

"No I don't mind, thanks a lot." Amy said, I walked back to her guest room and grabbed some outfits and pajamas and loaded them into the washer, I came back out and resettled onto the couch. "Do you have Jazmine's baby things still?"

"Yeah, I still use her diaper bag, but I have toys she used, clothing, some bibs, and other stuff your welcome to look through, I also still have my maternity stuff your welcome to wear. The only problem is all the baby stuff is girl stuff, I don't think your baby boy would enjoy that, he might have a complex." I joked.

"Hey, he's got to deal with it until I can get him boy things." She said, we giggled.

"Tomorrow, I'll call Eric to come over early; we'll make a trip over to your apartment and load your things up into the two cars."

"Sounds good, I'll watch Jazmine for you tomorrow, I have the day off from work, you can hang out with Eric and work your shift, I was going to switch with you then too but I am not trained to perform in the shows, nor do I want too. Anyways, have you and Eric talked yet?" Amy asked repositioning herself on the couch.

"Yeah, I told him my concerns about Jazmine, he said that he would still want to be friends if we didn't work out, I guess we are giving it a shot and I guess you could call us a couple." I said, she squealed in excitement, "Don't squeal, I always hated when you did that." I said.

"Sorry, it's exciting, you said you might have two jobs, didn't you already have two?" Amy asked as she inserted the spoon into her mouth.

"I did, that Block Buster store is shutting down, instead of transferring us to a different one they are laying us all off, but Eric made a call and got me an interview at TNA with Jeff Jarrett, I'm so nervous."

"Why?"

"Have you seen Jeff Jarrett? He's so cute in a way."

"In what way?" Amy asked curiously.

"Not trying to be mean or anything, he's not old or anything but he has that older man type cute thing going for him, and he has three daughters, he is SO cute when he's with them." I said, she started laughing hysterically. "It's hard to explain okay, he's not old as in Kevin Nash old but he's up there." I said.

"No, I understand, but you find Eric hot and you weren't this nervous when he came up to us with his nieces." Amy said calming down from her laughter.

"I didn't expect to meet him, if I would of known I was meeting him I would have been nervous, but Jeff Jarrett is the founder of TNA, he's the Vince McMahan of TNA, just knowing that I'm going to meet him makes me nervous, plus adding the anticipation of it." I said.

"True, what outfits are you looking at wearing?"

"I don't know, I have work afterwards so I'm going to have to shower and change at the park, which I hate, but you got to do what you got to do. I want to wear something casual and comfortable where as if he hires me and wants me to start work that night I would be able too, on that same level I want to wear all black so if he does I'm already dressed to do the camera since they wear all black, but I want to wear interview nice clothes like a skirt or slacks and a nice shirt." I said trying to explain my logic.

"I would go for the casual thing, wear black slacks and a nice shirt, you know, let me help you pick out your outfit." Amy said as she set her bowl down and pulled mine out of my hand setting it down and dragged me to my room, she slid my closet open and started going through my clothes.

"What about shoes? I can't wear tennis shoes much less would I want to wear high heels all night." I said.

"Let's pick out the outfit then we will get to the shoes." Amy said as she pulled out t-shirts and pants/skirts off the hanging pole laying them on my bed, "I would go for these pants and this shirt, they match. Are they comfortable?" Amy asked, it was a pair of black slacks that was more businessish and a blue shirt with flowers on it.

"I'm not digging that shirt, what about this one?" I asked grabbing a white one that had a collar.

"Too professional, what is the job for?"

"Photographer." I answered; she set the two shirts back on my bed.

"This one, it's professional and casual at the same time." Amy said holding it up to me; it was a red, white and black horizontal striped shirt.

"I guess so, what if he wants me to work that night?" I asked.

"Wear a black undershirt, are you allowed to wear tank tops?"

"I don't think so."

"Then bring a black shirt, do you have one?"

"Yeah, but all of them have designs on them." I said as Amy started to look through all my black shirts.

"I have a plain black shirt at my apartment; remind me to grab it tomorrow."

"Good, is your stuff packed up in boxes or do we need to get boxes for you?" I asked as we put the things up, I set the outfit aside so I wouldn't forget or lose them, which always seems to happen when it is important enough and then I find it after I needed them.

"I can pack all my clothes in my suitcase that I have set out, I don't have much, I was hoping I could use your sister's old clothes since she never wears them until I start showing and then I have some furniture that I bought, food and dishes, but that is small." Amy said.

"Was the apartment originally furnished?"

"Yeah, so it isn't a lot."

"Where is your boyfriend going to live?"

"Ex-boyfriend, and I don't really care, he didn't pay the rent, I did and as long as he got his drugs, he is and will be happy." Amy said as she picked up her bowl.

"Aren't you afraid he will find you? He knows where you work; can't he come by and find you?"

"Yes, he does know where I work but how is he going to get there, he doesn't have a car, nor does he have the money to get in, nor would they allow him to come through the employee lounge without an employee card. Universal can't legally give out information about their employees unless if it's dealing with a crime scene or police type stuff."

"Can't he walk up there or hitch a ride with his friend, stand outside the employee parking lot or exit until you leave? Doesn't he know your work schedule?" I asked.

"I forgot about that, what if that does happen? What if he becomes into my stalker?"

"I don't know if he would do it, if he is seriously upset about this, I don't know what he is going to do, I like how your staying here, but I'll worry about you if I don't work the same shift or someone I trust is working with you, unless if you start hanging out for the TNA shows and give me a ride home, Jazmine can stay at Judy's or Eric can hold onto her until TNA and you can watch her during the show." I said thinking of different ways to protect her, I don't think he would stalk her, but if he is doped up on drugs or drunk who knows what he will do or is capable of doing.

"That would be great, and Eric would be there, he is a muscled man, and when he isn't there we can get a security guard to walk us out to my car. Speaking of cars, where is yours, it wasn't out there?"

"AAA impounded it, I have to pay a $200 fee within a month, which I'm still trying to budget in." I said.

"Aw, I'm sure it will be figured out at some point, I'm tired, is the clothes done yet?"

"Still in the wash." I said, I flipped on the television and watched the show Las Vegas until we fell asleep.


	16. His Opinion Matters Most

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN MY STORY BESIDES THE OC'S. IN THIS CHAPTER IT IS SUNDAY TO HELP CLEAR THINGS UP.**

**Dawn's Point of View-**

I woke up when I felt Jazmine climbing onto my lap and snuggling against my upper body.

"Morning Jazmine." I said as I slightly opened my eyes.

"AMY IS HERE!" She said excitedly.

"I know, she's staying here for a long time." I said as I heard the doorbell ring causing Amy to wake up, Jazmine climbed onto her lap and stood up to look over the couch at the door.

"Who is that?" Jazmine asked.

"Let's find out." I said standing up and walking over to the front door looking out the peep hole to see Eric, I opened the door to show Jazmine and Amy who were peeking over the couch.

"Morning all, I brought some breakfast burritos and French toast for the little one." Eric said.

"You didn't have too." I said.

"It's cool, I had to get up early for a doctors appointment at nine." Eric said.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Ten," Eric said.

"Did I sleep in mommy?" Jazmine asked.

"Yep, later than you usually do, you were tired huh?" I asked as I stepped aside allowing Eric to walk in.

"We didn't officially meet last night, I'm Amy." Amy said slightly pushing Jazmine onto the cushion on the couch next to her to allow her to stand up and shake Eric's hand.

"Eric." Eric said shaking her hand back, Amy then picked up the two bowls that still had some ice cream in it and took it into the kitchen.

"Eric, got a favor to ask." I said as I leant onto the back of the couch as Jazmine excitedly ran up to him wrapping herself around his leg.

"That is?" Eric asked running a hand through Jazmine's hair.

"Would you help us move Amy's things over here? Then we can go have lunch, she's going to watch Jazmine for us." I said, he smiled and he looked over at Amy who was leaning against the door frame connecting the kitchen to the living room.

"Sure, no problem, thanks Amy." Eric said.

"No problem, you said you had breakfast burritos?" She said.

"AMY!" I said giving her a death glare.

"Sorry, I'm hungry." Amy said.

"It's cool; there is three different kinds in there." He said handing her the bag, Amy pulled out the French toast and carried it over to Jazmine's picnic table, giving her the silverware and syrup that came with it before she pulled out a burrito and set the bag back down on the coffee table, Eric walked over to me leaning against the couch next to me. "What do you want to do today?" Eric whispered into my ear, his breathe hitting my ear causing me get shivers go up my spine.

"Anything you want to do, I'm game for anything. Oh, I wanted to get your opinion on an outfit for tomorrow." I said standing up and dragging him to my room.

"Go nude, I don't care." Eric whined.

"Eric, seriously, this is important, how does this look?" I asked holding the outfit up to my body.

"I can't give an honest opinion until you try it on." Eric said, I rolled my eyes, I walked into the connecting bathroom, I moved into my parents master bedroom since it made me feel more connected to them spiritually and now I am the head of the household, he jumped onto my bed laying down looking up at the ceiling as I put it on, I walked out sheepishly, I felt comfortable in it, but for some odd reason I felt odd showing it to him. I guess I've looked hideous in front of him the last few days. When I met him I was in my Universal outfit, the second day I was in my janitor outfit, the third day I was in jeans and a shirt I think, the forth day I was in jeans and a shirt as well at the beach, and yesterday I was in jeans and a shirt at Universal, he's seen me in my pajamas and my hair all messed up and when I'm stressed and in the morning, for God's sake I slept on his lap. I just feel that he likes me when I'm dressed down, what if I dress up for once would he think different and I feel out of my realm dressed up I guess since I haven't done it in a while now, I should dress up for him but I just don't have the time to do it anymore. "That's cute; Jeff isn't going to judge you on your looks you know that, he is going to judge you on being you and your personality, qualifications and what not." Eric said, I climbed onto the bed with him laying my head on his arm looking up at the ceiling. "I didn't get my morning kiss." Eric said as he rolled onto his side and rested his hand on my stomach.

"Do you have lotion on your lips?" I said looking over at him.

"No, I brushed my teeth, did mouth wash and put Chap Stick on." He said, I turned my head to allow our lips to meet in a soft kiss.

"I can't believe its Sunday, how'd your doctor's appointment go?" I asked remembering he said something about it.

"It went good I guess, I had to do a physical to make sure I didn't have any injuries or any possible injuries forming from wrestling, I had to do some blood work and a urine sample to check my insides and I'm not doing drugs or steroids mainly." Eric said as I snatched his hat putting it on myself, it was quite comfy. "How long is Amy staying?"

"You don't like her?"

"I don't know her, I can't judge her or anything, and she seems nice."

"For a while, her ex-boyfriend is being a bitch, I was going to talk to you about that, would it be cool if Amy hangs out with us between my shift at TNA and Universal if I get this job at TNA, I don't know if her ex-boyfriend is going to do anything drastic, with you there, it might scare him off."

"Aw, I will be there, no one will lay a finger on her, you or Jazmine." He said as I looked at him admiring his face.

"My hero." I said smirking.

"Why don't we pack a lunch and go to the park and have a little picnic under the tree?"

"Sounds fun." I said as I got up going into the bathroom changing into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt I got from Wal-Mart. I walked back out of the bathroom in the new outfit and still wearing Eric's hat that I snatched from him earlier. "Wakey wakey Eric, but before we go on this picnic, we have to go by Amy's." I said as I leant against my bed shaking him lightly.

"I'll take Amy over to her apartment while you're at work." Eric said as he sat up.

"Really?" I asked shocked as he started scooting closer to the edge of the bed.

"It'll give me time to talk to her about you." Eric said, he sang sung the word you, I grabbed a pillow and hit him lightly with it.

"Let's go eat our breakfast burritos and make our picnic lunch." I said lightly tapping his thighs.

"Your bed is comfy though." Eric said bouncing on it.

"I understand that, my stomach is screaming at me to eat." I said, he chuckled at me as he stood up and walked in front of me out to the living room, I shut the door behind me. "Change of plans, we're going to go on a picnic and then Eric is going to help you move your things over here." I said, Amy nodded.

"We're going on a picnic?" Jazmine asked excitedly running up to me.

"No Jazmine, just mommy and Eric are going, you're staying here with Aunt Amy." I said running my hand through her hair.

"Alright." Jazmine said sadly, she climbed onto the couch next to Amy and scooted closer to her.

"There are two burritos left." Amy said swinging the bag towards us.

"Thanks." I said, I grabbed the bag pulling out one burrito handing the bag over to Eric; I walked into the kitchen looking through the cabinets for a cooler or basket to put a picnic in.

"What are you doing?" Eric asked walking in and bit into his burrito.

"Looking for something to put our picnic in."

"I already made our picnic." He said smiling.

"You planned it all along?"

"Yep, I'm sneaky." He said smiling; he had some of the eggs on the corner of his mouth.

"You might be sneaky, but you are sloppy, you have a little something…" I said rubbing at the corner of my mouth, he started rubbing the wrong side, "Other side." I said as he rubbed at the other side getting it to fall off, "Got it, is this outfit okay?" I asked looking down at what I was wearing.

"As long as you're comfortable, look at what I'm wearing." He said, I looked him up and down, he was wearing a dark green shirt with an Ed Hardy design, jeans, flip flops which was odd, the only thing that was missing was his hat since I was still wearing it.

"This hat will complete it though." I said taking the hat off walking over to him to put on him but he stopped me.

"No, keep it on, your cute in it." Eric said, I sheepishly put it back on; I wrapped the burrito back up putting it in the refrigerator for me to eat the next day. "Let's get going, especially since you work at two." Eric said as he grasped my hand tugging it causing me to walk out of the kitchen.

"Alright." I said as we went into the living room, I walked up to the couch breaking from Eric's grip picking Jazmine up into my embrace. "You're going to be good for Amy right?" I asked leaning Jazmine back so I can look her in the eyes.

"Yes mommy, why can't I go?" Jazmine asked as she ran a hand through my hair.

"I love you and love spending every moment with you, but Eric and I want to spend some alone time together."

"Why do you need alone time?"

"So we can get to know each other better, we'll go do something tomorrow, I promise." I said holding out a pinky getting her to twist it with hers.

"Animals again?"

"Maybe." I said as I set her back down on the couch, I leant over kissing the top of her head; Jazmine went back to watching whatever show it was on the television, Eric grasped my hand slightly tugging at it again towards the front door, "Bye, and thanks Amy." I said as Eric pushed me out the door grabbing my purse as we walked by it.

"No problem, have fun!" Amy yelled out before Eric shut the door behind him.


	17. Date in the Ring

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Dawn's Point of View-**

"What's your rush?" I asked as I was practically carried out to his car.

"Nothing." Eric said through his teeth as he smiled widely, he worries me sometimes, "So, what are you doing at the park today, obviously not doing custodian?"

"I'm doing the Blues Brothers show." I said as he pulled out of my driveway and headed out where he came in from.

"You sing professionally?"

"Not good if I say so myself." I said looking out the window.

"You must be good enough if they have you doing the shows."

"I haven't sung or done a show in months, my voice will be horrible and I probably won't even remember the words."

"When you sung 'Wake Me Up,' you sounded good to me." He said as he took a left instead of the right to go to the park.

"Thanks, um….you turned the wrong way."

"No I didn't, I know where I'm going, and we aren't going to the park."

"Are you sure your not kidnapping me to rape me then your going to dispose of my body?" I asked seriously, he chuckled; he glanced over at me to see that I wasn't joking.

"You're serious? No! Jeez, trust me some, I am your boyfriend."

"Fine, then you won't kidnap me, but the last two are still debatable." I said getting him to laugh, what is so funny about that?

"I won't rape you….yet." Eric responded.

"Yet?" I asked shocked.

"Joke, ha ha?"

"Ha ha?" I said, I know he's joking, at least I hope he is, "Where exactly are we going?" I asked looking at the buildings and streets passing by; it all seemed oh so familiar.

"Work."

"Why? I have like three hours."

"No, to my work, we are having our picnic in the ring."

"NO WAY!" I said excitedly, then nervousness and uncertainty sunk in, "We shouldn't, we'll make a mess, plus Jeff will get angry, I don't want that before my interview." I said.

"Dawn, relax, I have a blanket to put under us to protect any messes, Jeff doesn't need or have to know and never will know, it'll be our dirty little secret."

"What about security or getting into the facility?"

"There isn't any alarm systems installed, I have a key to the building along with any other cast and crew member."

"Why do that?" I asked.

"Why do what?"

"Give everyone a key, wouldn't it increase the chances of burglary or any other damage. How easy is it for someone to have a party there or do drugs catching this place on fire?"

"Nobody that I know of is stupid enough to do that, and second of all, Jeff puts a lot of trust in this company, along with those that work for and with him, he hopes that everyone doesn't abuse it. He hopes that everyone knows they are representing the TNA name and company, and understand that it isn't only their name on the line." Eric said trying to explain Jeff's thinking behind everyone getting a key, "And, think of it this way, if you forget something you can come back at any time to get it, if you need to stay overtime to work on something or if you are to work with someone else after hours, you can enter and leave at any time you can without having to wait for others to open the door, having to come open the door for the others and/or waiting for them to leave to lock up."

"Aren't we abusing your use of the key?"

"NO! If I was abusing it, I would be doing this everyday; this is just a one day/night thing."

"Right…" I said as Eric pulled around to the TNA entrance parking lot.

"It is, once you get hired, it'll be completely different."

"How would it be different?"

"I could blame you and get you fired."

"How would it look on you since you are the one that recommended me for the job?"

"Forgot about that….touché my friend."

"Take a bite out of that apple!" I joked getting excited that I got one on him.

"Remind me I can do that to you when I get you next." Eric said as he parked the car, I unbuckled my seat belt grabbing my purse, "You can leave that in here, we're coming back out here later." Eric said looking over at me as he climbed out, I set the purse back down and went to the trunk, he handed me the blanket to carry in.

"Big enough blanket for us?" I asked, my arms barely wrapped around it, it was more like a comforter.

"It is, the ring is kind of hard to sit on after a while." Eric said as he held the basket in one hand and threw the strap of the cooler over his other shoulder.

"You look very manly carrying that basket."

"I know, it defines my figure." Eric said, I couldn't help but to laugh, it did make his biceps and pecks look bigger than I thought they were, all I could do was think that he was either weak or there is a whole lot of food in that basket and cooler. "Key, key, key." Eric said fumbling through the keys he had to a key that had red tape over the top part of it.

"Why does it have red tape on it?" I asked curiously.

"TNA is written in red, duh."

"My bad, I was assuming that it was your favorite color." I said shrugging my shoulders, he opened the door pushing it in; he walked in holding it open for me to walk in past him as he shut the door behind me, "Thanks." I mumbled as I walked by him, I stepped aside to allow him to walk by me to lead the way through the halls and tunnels to the ring. "I think I might need to leave some bread crumbs to find my way back to your car." I said as he led me out onto the stage, I stood on the stage still in the tunnel somewhat looking out to the ring and the arena in awe and shock of being there, I was zoned out.

"Dawn! Earth to Dawn!" Eric yelled waving a hand in front of my face.

"What? Sorry." I said shaking my head.

"I said be careful, the ramp is slippery due to it being mopped and waxed."

"Why was it mopped and waxed?" I asked as Eric wrapped his arm around me firmly grasping onto my waist slowly walking with me down the ramp.

"They mop it to keep it clean since our boots sometimes leave those black marks and/or dirt, sweat, or what not we collect from the ring. They wax it to make it shiny and it makes it more emphasized for the cameras, which I don't understand."

"Why are we walking on it?" I asked sarcastically.

"Would you rather walk down the ramp or jump off the side of the stage and have to climb back up that way?"

"Jumping."

"Fine, you can climb up afterwards."

"I will, and you can watch me." I said as we reached the bottom of the ramp, I set the blanket on the ring and pushed it in under the rope.

"Don't you want to take the stairs up to the ring?" Eric asked as he had one foot already on the first step.

"No, I need my practice for the stage." I said smiling, I put my two hands flat on either side of my body on the apron, Eric climbed up the stairs, he put the cooler and the basket in the ring next to him, and he rested his hands and his chin on the turnbuckles watching me intently. I took a deep breath in and let it out, I jumped up putting my weight on my hands, and I bent my knees sliding them onto the apron between my hands.

"You do know you could have put one leg up and pull yourself up by the rope?" Eric suggested as he walked along the apron towards me.

"I know, but the truth is that the stage doesn't have rope for me to use to pull me up with." I said smiling up at him, he stuck his hand out, and I lifted my hand up sticking mine in his using it to help me stand up.

"Very true." Eric said doing a half smile; it was so cute, "If you do need help, I'll be behind you in case you need an extra push." He said.

"You'll hands would be too full as it is." I said as I rolled my eyes, he sat down on the middle rope and pushed the top rope up giving me room to climb in, I climbed into the ring and stepped back some to allow him to climb in. I picked up the basket and cooler moving it to the edge so I could unfold the blanket.

"Being in this ring will never get old." Eric said as he looked around.

"I can't imagine what it must feel like to be in this ring during a match with all the fans." I said as I picked up the blanket unfolding it, Eric picked up the opposing end and helped me lay it down.

"It's such an adrenaline rush, even if your running on one hour of sleep, it's so pumping hearing all the screams from the fans and just their anticipation in the ring." Eric said as he went and picked up the cooler and basket carrying it over to set it down in the middle of the blanket.

"I bet it is, I've never been to a show yet." I said as I got down on my knees sitting back on my ankles and feet.

"You haven't been to one? Are you even a wrestling fan?"

"Yes, I'm a wrestling fan; I remember Jeff Jarrett, Sting and Kevin Nash back when they were in their WCW days."

"Whoop-de-doop, what about now days?"

"Only if I am able too, especially with Jazmine in the house, I don't know if I want her watching wrestling at such a young age." I said as Eric opened the basket.

"What are you going to do when you get the job tomorrow? Is she never going to come to the tapings?" Eric asked as he pulled out two sandwiches.

"Maybe, I don't know yet. Is there anything I need to know about TNA? Like, who to talk to, who not to talk to?" I asked as I sat there eating the picnic with him, we chatted about TNA the whole time, he brought a bottle of champagne which I thought was wonderful, get me somewhat woozy before my shift. "That was a fantastic picnic Eric, thanks!" I said as I helped him pick up the garbage on the blanket.

"Just put the garbage into the basket, I'll throw it away when I get back to your or mine house." Eric said as I put some into the basket, he put the cork back on the champagne bottle putting it into the cooler.

"I'm stuffed, your trying to make me fatter Mr. Young?" I said as I closed the basket pushing it off the blanket, I got to my feet walking off the blanket as Eric scooted back with the cooler, Eric helped me fold the blanket back to the size it was before we unfolded it.

"No, is it my fault I love to cook?"

"Yes, I had fun." I said as I walked to the side of the ring that Eric was still sitting on.

"Help me up please?" He asked, I stuck my two hands out criss crossing them at the wrist; I grasped both his hands and pulled on them to help him get to his feet. "Thanks." He said, I'm just lucky I didn't fall backwards and I'm actually surprised I could help considering how muscled he is and the weight difference, I'm not saying he is fat but muscle outweighs fat.

"No problem." I said smiling.


	18. Feelings of Being Watched

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Dawn's Point of View-**

Eric rested his hands on my hips pulling me closer to his embrace, for some odd reason I felt as if we weren't the only ones there, I looked from the left all the way around to the right, I couldn't see if anyone was behind us, I didn't see anyone but I just had a gut feeling.

"You okay?" Eric asked as he removed the one hand from my hip running it through my hair from the bottom of his hat to my tips.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said shaking the feeling out of my gut as much as possible going back to looking into his pearl blue eyes.

"You sure, is something bothering you?" Eric asked concerned.

"Yeah, just that I got this gut feeling that we are being watched." I said.

"Dawn, no one else is here, it's impossible."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure; no one would be here on a Sunday." Eric said, my nerves calmed down some, Eric leant his head forward having his lips lingering dangerously close to mine, I felt the warm breath of his hitting my lips, I could tell he was debating to kiss me or not, which I find odd since we have kissed a couple of times before, I think he's still awkward about it. I leant my head in pressing my lips against his in a passionate way; I slowly removed my lips from his gently sucking on his bottom lip as I did so. I stood there afterwards looking down at my feet slightly embarrassed that I just did that.

"I need to get to work." I whispered out, Eric coughed a little.

"Yeah, let me walk you to work." Eric said as he held the ropes open for me, I climbed out sitting down on the apron sliding off to get on my feet, I walked around to the steel set of stairs to go to the other edge grabbing the blanket, and basket. Eric climbed out grabbing the cooler setting it on his shoulder; he stuck his hand out grabbing the basket from me. "Are you still climbing up onto the stage?" Eric asked.

"Nah, we ruined the ramp as it is." I said as he rested his hand on my back as we walked up the ramp, "You lead, you work here." I said as I allowed him to walk through the same tunnel from before first, I followed behind him closely, as we walked by a hallway connected to the one we were already in, I looked down it and I could of swore that I saw an outline of someone standing at the end of it, I stared at it for a little while longer, it seemed as if I might know this person or was connected to them at some part of my life, I couldn't make out much of the figure, when I turned back from looking at the figure, I saw Eric was a little further down the hallway, I ran to catch up to him. "Could anyone get into the arena since you unlocked it?" I asked curiously.

"No, it locks after you shut it." Eric said, even more odd, maybe I was just seeing things, "Dawn, I told you before nobody can or will be here. If someone was here from TNA, I would know they were here and if they saw us, or at least me they would of came and talked to us to see what was going on." Eric said.

"Right, you're absolutely right, I'm just a worry wart." I said, we walked out the door to the parking garage shutting the door behind me making sure it clicked shut and locked. We walked to his car and we set the stuff in his trunk, I was able to grab my purse, Eric grasped my hand intervening his fingers with mine. "Would you mind helping Amy?" I asked.

"Nah, it's cool, I have nothing else to do and if she's your friend she's my friend too." Eric said smirking.

"Your thinking of questions to ask her about me aren't you?"

"No, if I want to know something about you, I could just ask you can't I?"

"Depending on what the question is."

"You'll lie to me?" Eric asked shocked.

"Yes, if it's one of a few questions, like my age, weight, etc."

"Who doesn't lie about their age or weight at some point in their life?"

"True, but some people more often than others."

"Yep, well this is how far I can walk you." Eric said as we stopped in front of the employee lounge door.

"Okay, thanks for the picnic; you'll pick me up at 10?"

"Yep, I'll be here waiting." Eric said smirking, I stood on my tip toes pressing my lips against his lightly and quickly removing them from his, I quickly ran into the employee lounge so I wouldn't have to deal with the awkwardness after the kiss, I punched in and grabbed the outfit I needed for the show.

**Mysterious Man's Point of View-**

I remember how to get to the Impact zone due to prior experiences there, I worked there before hand, I didn't have a key to the Impact zone considering that I gave it back when I got fired, but when my best friend worked there he got his duplicated for his wife and a couple extra in case he lost it, he loaned me one and I still have it with me. I have a meeting with Jeff Jarrett on Monday to discuss me getting another contract and an audition type thing I guess. I walked into the arena to freshen up some moves in the ring, my best friend was supposed to meet me later on to help me out, I headed towards the ring and when I got close enough I heard voices speaking, one sounded awful familiar like I've heard it before. I leant against the set peaking out randomly, I saw Eric Young, I've worked with him a little bit when I was here a few years back, and the girl, mid-back length brunette hair, her blue eyes stood out like a sore thumb when she looked back in my direction, why does she look so familiar? Where have I seen her? When I saw them climbing out of the ring, I ran and hid in a hallway in the dark area, blending in well enough since I wear a lot of black as it is. As I stood in the darkness of the hallway, I saw them walking by and the girl stopping in her tracks staring at me for a few minutes, I swore she saw me and waiting for her to call me out on it.

"Could anyone get into the arena since you unlocked it?" She asked.

"No, it locks after you shut it. Dawn, I told you before nobody can or will be here. If someone was here from TNA, I would know they were and if they saw us, or at least me they would of came and talked to us to see what was going on." Eric said.

"Right, you're absolutely right, I'm just a worry wart." She said, 'Dawn, Dawn…where have I heard that name?' I thought, I never got a perfect view of her face, I saw her close enough to make out certain things, but every time I had to hide so she couldn't see me and back here it was too dark. When I heard the door slam shut, I nervously and slowly walked back down the hall; I went out to the ring waiting for my best friend to arrive.

"Hey, you ready to practice?" He asked, I turned to look at him and his wife walk down the ramp.

"Yeah, does the name Dawn ring a bell?"

"Not right off the top of my head, why?"

"There was a girl earlier today with Eric, he called her Dawn and she looked SO familiar, like I've seen her somewhere and I was connected to her somehow, like I dated her or something." I said trying to explain it.

"I don't remember you dating any girl named Dawn, I think I would remember considering I've met and hung out with every girl you dated." His wife said as she jumped up onto the railing.

"It'll come to you, could it be a one night stand thing?"

"Maybe, I don't know it's just eating me alive." I said.

"Let's just work on wrestling and it'll get your mind off it." He said as his wife sat aside talking on the phone, reading or listening to her iPod.


	19. Helping Amy Move

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Eric's Point of View-**

Dawn kissed me quickly before she ran into the employee lounge, I just smirked and I ran my hand lightly over the lips that was just touched by hers. It makes me laugh that we like each other so much but yet we get so embarrassed, shy and awkward when we kiss or around the time we want to kiss each other. I smiled all the way out to my car climbing in, I started thinking of Dawn being worried about someone being in the arena with us, it can't be possible, I rolled my eyes and drove over to Dawn's house to pick up Amy and Jazmine. I pulled into Dawn's driveway next to Amy's car, I climbed out walking up to the front door knocking on it, I stood there looking out into her front yard while I waited for Amy to open the door.

"Hey Eric, just come on in, let me get my shoes on then I'll be ready to go." Amy said as she stepped aside allowing me to walk in past her.

"ERIC!" Jazmine exclaimed running up to me stumbling about a little, I picked her up setting her on my hip.

"Aren't you pretty today?" I said fixing her red and black plaid dress that had a rose in the middle of her collar, nylon's and black shoes.

"I'm going to Broadway, will you go with me?" She asked.

"I'll go to Broadway with you, what show are we seeing?" I asked as Amy walked back into the living room with her shoes sitting down on the couch.

"We are going to see flying monkeys and a lion cub." Jazmine said, Amy sat back up from tying the first shoe.

"We watched Wizard of Oz, I told her about Wicked." Amy said bending back over to do the other shoe.

"Do you like Wizard of Oz?" I asked resting a hand on her stomach.

"Yes, but it scares me sometimes." Jazmine answered.

"It scares me too sometimes." I said, Amy giggled a little, "Are we taking both cars?"

"Yeah, it'll be better." Amy said standing up tugging her pants down and her shirt down, she bent over grabbing her purse and keys off the coffee table.

"Where are we going?" Jazmine asked confused.

"We have to go get Amy's things." I said

"Oh." Jazmine said.

"You want to follow me over there?" Amy asked as I carried Jazmine out the front door followed by Amy shutting the door and locking it.

"I kind of have to, I don't know how to get there." I said sarcastically.

"Right…thanks." Amy said.

"No problem." I said as I opened the back seat door setting Jazmine into her car seat buckling her in. I shut the door walking around to the driver's seat buckling myself in, I looked over to see Amy signaling for me to roll down the window, and I turned the car on rolling down the passenger side window.

"If we get separated, you head towards Universal but instead of turning right on McHenry, you turn left onto it, and its right there on the corner." Amy yelled through the window at me.

"Alright." I said nodding; I rolled the window back up.

"We going to mommy's work?" Jazmine asked as I saw her looking out the window through my rearview mirror as I pulled out then allowed Amy to pull out.

"No sweetie."

"Then why did aunt Amy say we were heading to Universal?"

"We have to go that way to get to your Aunt Amy's house."

"How is aunt Amy my aunt? I know that my Aunt Judy is my mommy's sister, is my Aunt Amy my mommy's sister?"

"Amy and your mom are best friends, their so close that their like sisters, which makes you somewhat of a niece to your aunt Amy."

"I'm confused." Jazmine said.

"You'll understand it when you are older."

"Your close with my mom, should I call you uncle Eric?"

"Just call me Eric." I said as I took a left at McHenry pulling into the parking lot of the apartment complex behind Amy's vehicle, I followed her around the parking lot to park in front of her apartment.

"We here?" Jazmine asked looking out her window.

"Yep." I said turning the car off, I climbed out going around helping Jazmine out and Amy led us up the stairs to her apartment on the second floor.

"That's a lot of stairs." Jazmine said as she climbed up to the top step, I picked her up carrying her rest of the way to Amy's apartment. Amy put her key into the door knob turning it allowing it to unlock, she pushed the door open allowing us to walk in, Amy turned the television on changing it to the Nick channel.

"Why don't you watch some television as we pack?" Amy asked, I set Jazmine down on the couch opposing the television.

"Oohh! It's Dora!" Jazmine exclaimed, I looked around her apartment.

"This is a nice little apartment you have." I said following her into the kitchen to pack her dishes, she went and grabbed a box.

"It's nice, it worked for a while, did Dawn tell you anything?" Amy asked as I started setting dishes into the boxes carefully.

"No, your secret is safe with her; all I know is that I'm your security guard." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Do you want to know?"

"I don't need to know, if you want to tell me you can, when you're ready, I just worry that you are safe and hope that you will stay safe." I said smirking a little.

"No wonder why Dawn fell for you, you got the cutest little smirk." Amy said as she tossed a dish into the box.

"Is that the only reason why she likes me?"

"No, she likes you for other reasons, but I'm sure that smirk won her over." She said bumping into me.

"So, how long have you known Dawn for?"

"Since Junior year in high school, those were the days." Amy said as I closed the box and taped it with the packaging tape she brought out.

"Is she any different?"

"Yes, much different, not much, but she changed for the good. She's still that goofy, pushing things to the limit and sneaky little girl that she was so many years ago."

"I have a feeling that you were the one that started all the trouble though." I said as I walked with her to a bedroom helping her take down the furniture.

"Sometimes it was, her parents always said I was a bad influence on her, but we are best friends, you can't choose your family or best friends, they are just given to you and were planted for you. There were times where she started it, it is always one person that thinks of the plan and the other person initiates it." Amy said as we were putting the furniture pieces up.

"You were there when she was pregnant with Jazmine?"

"Kind of."

"Kind of?" I asked.

"Yeah, kind of, we got in a fight about it, I thought she should get an abortion, I didn't think she should have Jazmine, I thought that the baby would come between us and ruin her future and college life, Dawn stuck with it and didn't listen to me, I'm happy she didn't listen to me, Jazmine is the best thing that happened to her and I realized that I was stupid, it didn't even involve me, and that abortion isn't the answer." She said as she used the box to help herself to her feet.

"Aw, I see, so you know who the father is?"

"I might have been there that night when they met, I wasn't in the room obviously, but I knew what was going down between the two, I saw them leave, I thought she would be smart and use a condom and I thought she was on birth control, apparently her pills ran out the month before and apparently the condom broke."

"You know the father's name?"

"That is something I can't discuss Eric, best friend code, you understand right?"

"Yeah, I understand, let me take this stuff out to my car while you continue packing the things that are needed to be packed." I said, I stood up picking up the box and carried it out and down the stairs to my car making several trips for boxes, the boxes went into my car leaving her car to her suitcases she was packing with her clothes, I walked back up for the final time.

"My last three bags are here, Jazmine it's time to go." Amy said turning the television off.

"WHY?!" Jazmine asked.

"We are going home; you can watch your Barney tape when we get back."

"Okay." She said running out of the apartment, I grabbed two of the bags rolling them out.

"Go ahead and start going down the stairs." I said as I followed her towards the stairs as Amy rolled out the last bag and locked her apartment behind her, I picked up the two bags slowly carrying them down the stairs behind Jazmine, she walked beside me to behind Amy's car waiting for Amy to get down there, she walked behind her car with us unlocking the trunk causing it to pop open, we picked up the bags setting them into her trunk.

"HEY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" A male yelled towards us, I picked Jazmine up holding her close to my embrace scared for her and her being scared as well; she dug her face into my shoulder.

"I'm moving away from you!" Amy said as the male walked closer to us.

"You're moving away? And who's this? Is he the father? You were and have been cheating on me, huh?" He asked, Jazmine covered her ears and I could tell she was about to cry, I carried her over to my car setting her into her car seat.

"It's okay Jazmine." I said rubbing my finger lightly over her cheeks.

"He's my friend's boyfriend; he's only here to help me move." Amy snapped back.

"Why are they yelling?" Jazmine asked as I saw a gator tear roll down her cheek and I wiped it off.

"Their angry at each other, why don't you shut your eyes and think happy thoughts?" I asked as I lightly shut her eyelids with my finger tips, I shut the back door only to open the passenger seat starting my car a little just for the radio to play to soothe her.

"Who's the kid? Did you have his other kid?" He asked.

"Hey, why don't you just leave, she doesn't want to deal with you anymore obviously. And second of all, we haven't done anything, we're friends." I said stepping in.

"You're not involved in this pretty boy." He said pointing at me.

"Eric doesn't waste your time or words on him." Amy said tugging me back by the arm; I pulled my arm out of her grip.

"I'm SO involved in this, look here bud, it's men like you that scare these innocent girls, why they are scared to walk down the street at night afraid of guys like you attacking them from behind making us REAL guys and the NICE guys out there have a bad reputation. I hope you're happy with yourself causing a three year old girl that isn't even involved cry. You need to be more of a man and step up to take responsibility for what is yours and what needs to be done; obviously you were never taught that. If I was you, I would leave and never EVER think of seeing or speaking to Amy ever again." I said getting up in his face, he was a few inches taller than me but I didn't care.

"You got to be joking; you think that YOU scare me? No way wimp." He said shoving me.

"I may be wimpy looking, but you have NO idea what I do for a living and who my friends are." I said.

"OOHH, I'm scared. You have no idea who my friends are, and trust me; my friends could kill that skank with a snap of my fingers." He said, I swung my hand back snapping it forward breaking his nose instantly.

"ERIC!" Amy said lightly smacking me across the bicep.

"Don't EVER threaten her or anyone like that again." I said.

"Your going to pay for this Eric, along with you skank." He said pointing from me to Amy with his bloody hand before he walked away.

"Eric, your in deep shit, you have no idea what you got yourself into." Amy said shaking her head.

"All he knows is my first name, like it would be easy to find me, you know how many Eric's that live in the Orlando area, plus my name isn't in the yellow pages nor the phonebook."

"Your one stupid security guard, I got to go check out of the apartment complex and return my key, meet you back at Dawn's house, wait you don't have a key to her house." Amy said as she fumbled with her key ring taking Dawn's key off the ring. "Don't lose it; I'll need it back when we get there."

"Alright, check out and come STRAIGHT to Dawn's house, I don't need to worry."

"I will, just go." Amy said as I climbed into the car watching her walking into the front desk, I pulled out, I looked into the back seat seeing Jazmine fast asleep in her car seat.


	20. Spending Time With Amy

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Eric's Point of View-**

I drove back over to Dawn's house, I first walked up to the front door unlocking it, I came back carefully unbuckling Jazmine and picking her up so I wouldn't wake her, I carried her into the house, I carried her into her room laying her down on her bed, I found her doll setting it in her arm, I walked out leaving the door open so I could hear her if she calls for anyone. I made trips back and forth from the car to Amy's guest room with the boxes I had in the trunk, I looked around the room and I am guessing it was Dawn's sister's room, it had tons of group photos, none of which had Dawn in it besides one, I picked it up, and I assumed it must of been a family picture.

"That's Dawn's family, her sister Judy, her mom and dad." Amy said which scared me; I didn't expect her to be there.

"I figured." I said setting the picture back down on the dresser.

"They were and are like my second family." Amy said picking the picture up that I was holding.

"What about your family?" I asked, me being nosey.

"My family was a wreck, still is, Dawn's parents might of said they didn't like me, but I knew they did, I was like a third daughter to them and I knew it, they just didn't like admitting it, Dawn's sister Judy treated me like a sister and still does but I barely talk to her as much." Amy said sitting down on the bed.

"Did Judy go to college?"

"Yep, but she's a few years older."

"Judy was defiantly popular, she had lots of friends." I said picking up another photo.

"That she was, Dawn was defiantly not like Judy in some aspects, Dawn was popular on some level, and she was friends with EVERYONE! She may not of hung out with them EVERYDAY, but she could name every single person in our class, they each knew her name, but she was defiantly not in the popular group. Judy on the other hand WAS in the popular group, but didn't know everyone's name so it was defiantly different." Amy explained.

"Oh, Dawn likes to blend in with everyone else."

"Most of the time, but she sometimes likes making scenes, which she always seems to do at some point." Amy said as I set the picture down and saw a picture of Judy holding Dawn when she was born, I'm assuming since Judy was pretty young.

"It's amazing that Dawn kept this room intact as much as she did."

"Yeah, she didn't want to change her parent's room after the incident, but she had to considering she had Jazmine which she had to change her room for Jazmine to stay in. Dawn would have rather change her room than Judy's and her parents, but Dawn couldn't or can't sleep on the couch every night, even though she does majority of the time. It's a nice house for her and Jazmine." Amy said.

"What happened to her parents?"

"I don't know if I should tell you."

"Alright." I said as I went back to looking at the things, "You need help unpacking anything?" I asked.

"Nah, you've helped enough." Amy said, I looked at the clock seeing it was 4:30 and I have a few hours until Dawn was going to get off work.

"Would you mind if I hung around and watch a movie or something until about dinner and make dinner for you and Jazmine?" I asked turning around to look at her as I headed towards the door.

"Not a problem, make yourself at home." Amy said smiling.

"Do you need a knife or scissors to cut those boxes open?"

"Yes please." Amy said, I walked out to the kitchen grabbing a knife carrying it back to her.

"Be careful not to cut yourself." I said handing it to her.

"I think I can handle it, thanks." She said.

"No problem, oh and here's your key." I said setting the house key down on the dresser before I walked back out to the living room, my phone started ringing from Jeff Jarrett, I picked up, "Hello?" I asked walking out onto the back porch.

"I was thinking of our conversation the other day about you having a photographer for me, I didn't get any information besides their education. May I get at least a name, a time they'll be here so I can have a solid time for this interview?" Jeff said, I sat down in one of Dawn's chairs she had in the back yard.

"Her name is Dawn Hughes, she works at Universal Studios, and she does MULTIPLE things there so she is VERY well rounded and willing to try anything."

"Alright, but what time is she going to be here?"

"What time do you want her there?" I asked.

"Um….I have someone coming in at 3, how about we do 3:30?" Jeff said.

"Yeah, sure, who's coming in at 3? It's not someone else for the photography job is it?"

"No, Dawn is the only person I'm seeing for the photographer position, I haven't really been looking for a new photographer, the person that is coming in at 3 is a wrestler, and we are going to be negotiating some things." Jeff said.

"Oh, what wrestler?"

"You've worked with him before, it's…." Jeff said then our phone's got disconnected, every time I tried calling him back it went straight to his voicemail, his phone must have died. I walked inside looking through Dawn's collection of movies, I found the movie Hook, I've never seen it but it looked interesting plus any movie with Dustin Hoffman and Robin Williams in it must be good. I popped it into the VCR, I figured out what to do with the television to get it to switch to VCR mode, I was able to watch half of it before Jazmine walked out climbing onto the couch next to me.

"HOOK!" She said.

"Yep, do you like this movie?"

"Yes, I love Tinker Bell." She said, she climbed up onto my lap; I wrapped my hands around her holding her on my lap watching rest of the movie.

**Amy's Point of View-**

I sat on the floor in Judy's old room looking around, this room had so many memories as well, and that's expected if you have known someone for so long, huh? You never expected to grow up and things to change so much within those years, things happen that you never thought would happen to you finally does happen and the childish memories you had in a simple room like this seem so long ago but you can't help but to smile and giggle at your stupidity as you watched the memory play out in your head or in the room as you stare at that part of the room. 'I don't know if I can unpack any of this stuff, I'm afraid I will demolish all the memories this room is filled with, I want this house to keep some memories living. Technically, I won't demolish anything, everything will be kept intact, just something's will be added to this room.' I thought, I set the knife down standing up walking out of the room, I went over to Dawn's old room peaking in looking at Jazmine sleeping peacefully snuggling up to her doll, I looked around the room, I can still remember how that room was set up so many years ago. I couldn't help but to smile as I recollected some memories to myself of Dawn and I in this room, I looked at the window that is on the wall opposing from me and couldn't count how many times I have climbed in and out of that window, and that time Dawn and I broke into it, we actually broke the window, her parents were pissed for a month about that, but it was fun. I guess that me unpacking my things wouldn't ruin our memories, it's the people that hold the memories not the places or things that do, places and things DO help you remember them or strike up the memories, but it's the people that hold onto it and cherish it forever. I walked out to the living room to see what Eric was doing, he was sitting out on the back porch, I leant against the wall and the couch just staring at the back of his head remembering what he did earlier, he really did save me because who knows if he was drugged or not. Eric's such a nice guy, I'm glad that Dawn found him or him finding her as I'm told, I haven't seen her so mellow or happy in a LONG time. Dawn's always been stressed, uptight and always in a rush since Jazmine's birth, she always had a million and one things on her plate, it seemed like she was always running and I'm barely taking a step, like the rabbit versus the turtle, she's the rabbit and I'm the turtle, since she's met Eric, she seems more relaxed, more chilled about things and taking things slower and more approachable than jumping into them or taking it and keep on running. I'm also glad that she is doing something for herself other than always doing it for Jazmine or someone else, I understand that she wants the best for Jazmine and worry about her since she is only three and she's her daughter, but you got to have your alone time and do your own thing. I went back to Judy's old room, I don't feel right calling it my own yet, I cut into my boxes unpacking the furniture things first and building them myself, they weren't that hard to build, I heard Eric walk back into the house and popping a movie into the VCR, 'What movie is he watching?' I wondered, I moved on to my clothes when I realized he was watching Hook I was jealous because I wanted to go out there and watch it with him. About half way through the movie, I stood up to carry the dishes out to the kitchen; I heard the slight pit patter of Jazmine walking out to the living room.

"HOOK!" Jazmine said as I heard her climb up onto the couch.

"Yep, do you like this movie?" Eric responded.

"Yes, I love Tinker Bell." She said, I walked out peaking around the corner seeing Jazmine sitting on Eric's lap having his arms wrapped around her like a father would do to his own daughter, Eric would make a great dad, I know he's great with his nieces and he's SO protective of Jazmine like she was his own, I defiantly know he's not the father because he DOES NOT look completely like that guy. I walked into the kitchen putting the dishes up. "Aunt Amy, we're watching Hook!" Jazmine yelled into the kitchen.

"I saw that." I yelled back.

"Have you seen it?" Eric asked.

"Yep, one of my favorites." I said as I put my focus back on putting the dishes up, after that I went out and watched the last half hour of it with them.

"Alright, who's hungry for dinner?" Eric asked.

"I AM!" Jazmine said turning herself around on his lap.

"What do you want to eat?" Eric asked.

"Um….hot dogs and mac cheese." She said.

"That I can do, simple enough." Eric said picking her up while he stood up, he set her down, and she took off running to the bathroom.

"I got her, if you start cooking." I said as he went into the kitchen cooking dinner. I played house with Jazmine until Eric finished dinner, I helped him make the plates and I made Jazmine her sippy cup, I sat her in her high chair and I sat down across from her with my plate and drink, Eric sat at the end of the table.

"We have enough left over food for your mom." Eric said biting into his hot dog.

"Yep, mommy likes it when we have left over food." Jazmine said as she took a bite of her chopped up hot dog that she dipped into the ketchup on her plate.

"Most people do." I said.

"I like simple meals like this." Eric said.

"Do you cook big meals?" I asked.

"Yep, I can make big meals, my mom is an awesome cook, learned a lot of recipes from her plus my sister got me a cook book for Christmas, but since I live by myself, I never have to cook big meals." Eric said.

"You can make a big meal for us." Jazmine said scooping up some macaroni and cheese onto her fork.

"I might have to at some point; I already cooked a big meal for your mom." Eric said.

"Did you come from a big family?" I asked.

"Not really, family of three kids." Eric said.

"Aw, most people that cook big meals come from bigger families." I said taking a drink.

"I don't mind, it gives me something to do and keeps me entertained." Eric said shrugging his shoulders as Jazmine chugged at her sippy cup considering she was done eating, she's one fast eater.

"I'm done, thanks for dinner." Jazmine said.

"Alright, it's bath time." I said, I stood up from my chair walking around the table picking her up from the high chair, I walked with her back to her room picking out her pajamas and taking her into the bathroom, I started the bathwater, as it ran I helped her get out of her dress and put that aside. I picked her up setting her down in the bathtub and I bathed her myself as I could hear Eric moving about and cleaning the dishes. Jazmine was having fun splashing about in the water; Eric walked back leaning on the door frame.

"I'm going to go get Dawn, anything you need while I'm out?" He asked.

"Nothing comes to mind, thanks. You staying the night?" I asked.

"Slumber party?" Jazmine asked splashing water up getting me wet in the face, I wiped the water off that got on me.

"Maybe, it depends on Dawn." Eric said, I smiled up at him.

"You're a nice guy." I said winking at him, he walked out leaving me to finish washing Jazmine and putting her to bed after her nightly ritual of watching all three tapes, one Barney, one Backyardigan and one Wonder Pets.


	21. Portfolio

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Dawn's Point of View-**

I performed in the Blues Brothers show until 8 when the last show was, after that they had me doing the chick Zorro dates, I never really knew her name, I just played her and I hated the black haired wig that I would have to wear for it since my hair isn't black like the characters, it's SO annoying, but I didn't mind walking around with the guy playing Zorro because it always had to be some attractive guy, I know I have a boyfriend but it isn't bad to look and it isn't bad that my buddy had a pretty face is it? I changed out of the dress that I had to wear for the character hanging it back up on the pole of costumes, there were at least 5-10 costumes of each character due to each person are different heights and carry themselves differently so each person had their own costume of each character, sometimes you might had to share, it was like whatever costume fitted you best in the right places, that is why they are dry cleaned every night. I got redressed in my outfit I wore before I came into work, I grabbed my purse pulling it out of my locker and grabbed my phone sliding it into my pocket, I punched out and walked out of the employee lounge to see Eric leaning against his car waiting for me.

"Hey, thanks for coming and getting me." I said walking up to him.

"No problem, Amy is moved in and your interview is at 3:30 tomorrow." Eric said pushing himself off his car.

"Alright, thanks for the interview." I said wrapping my arms around his neck for a hug, he wrapped his arms around my waist completing the hug.

"Let's get you home so you could get some sleep." Eric said as he walked me over to the passenger side opening the door for me and shut it after I climbed in, he walked around to the drivers side climbing in.

"Did everything go okay?" I asked curiously.

"We had one slight issue, I'm assuming it was Amy's ex-boyfriend, but we took care of it." Eric said looking over his shoulder as he backed out.

"We or you?" I asked, I don't think Amy really did anything.

"I took care of most of it, but you know." Eric said shrugging his shoulders.

"Thanks….did Amy tell you what was going on between the two of them?"

"I can only guess what's going on from what he was saying but Amy never told me, I told her if and when she wants to tell me she can."

"Okay, how was Jazmine?"

"She's fine, when I left Amy was giving her bath and was going to put her to bed." Eric said glancing over at me, I nodded. "Amy told me a few things about you, and when you were younger."

"Oh god, I figured she might say something." I said as I felt my cheeks turning slightly red only trying to think of what Amy could tell.

"No, she only said good things and it was cute of what she said about you." Eric said smiling, well he thought it was cute so I'm hoping that's a good thing that he thinks it's cute.

"What should I expect in the interview tomorrow?" I asked.

"Dawn, don't worry about the interview, just be yourself and I talked to Jeff today, you're the only one he's seeing for the photographer position." Eric said smirking.

"No, that doesn't add any pressure." I said, I don't know why I'm SO worried about this interview, it's just an interview. Is it because if I get hired on I'll be able to work with my boyfriend? Is it because I NEED this job to survive? It's just a job interview, that's it, a job interview, who am I kidding? I'm going to be nervous no matter how many times I try to chill myself out.

"It's a good thing, it means you don't have any other people up for the same job."

"It doesn't mean if he doesn't like me that he won't look for another one." I said as Eric turned down my street.

"I HIGHLY doubt he won't like you, he'll like you trust me." Eric said as he pulled into the driveway, I climbed out and Eric still sat there.

"Aren't you coming in?" I asked.

"May I?"

"Yeah, plus I need all the help I can get picking out what photos to bring as my portfolio tomorrow." I said putting my purse on my shoulder, he turned the car off and climbed out. We walked in through the front door, Amy was sitting on the couch watching some show that I didn't recognize.

"Your home finally?" Amy asked turning to look at me.

"Yeah, you got to help me pick out photos to use as my portfolio tomorrow." I said.

"I was just about to go to bed, but I'll stay up for a little while longer to help though." Amy said as she turned the television off, I went over pulling photos off the wall and pulling out an album of photos that I took.

"That's a lot of photos." Eric said as I sat down next to Amy and Eric sat down next to me.

"There's more, but they are packed away in the garage and ones that I refuse to look through." I said.

"Why do you refuse to go through them?" Eric asked.

"They were ones I took of my parents." I said, that is true and the ones towards the end of it were ones I took at the funeral.

"I want to see." Eric said, Amy and I just gave him a death glare, maybe I'm still not over it but it just kills me every time looking at it.

"Some other time." I said.

"What exactly are you looking for?" Amy asked as we looked back at the photos in the frames on the coffee table and the photos on the page that the album was opened to.

"Something for my interview tomorrow, I want to go for something I took during an action since wrestling is very much go, go, go type thing but yet I don't want to have too many action shots, but I don't want to have too many head shot type ones like this one." I said as I was pointing out pictures representing what I was talking about.

"How many are you taking?" Eric asked.

"How many should I take?" I asked.

"Take ten, it's not too many but it's not a small amount." Amy said.

"Do five action ones and five head shot type ones." Eric said.

"Is it bad that it's the same people over and over again?" I asked.

"Nah, you'll be taking pictures of the same people every week at TNA." Eric said.

"I absolutely love this one of Jazmine with Judy." Amy said pointing at the one of my sister holding Jazmine and Jazmine was blowing bubbles out of the wand my sister was holding.

"I agree." Eric said, we went through and picked out more, I slid them into a manila envelope not for them to get ruined.

"Are you sure those are good?" I asked nervously closing the envelope.

"Yes, their fantastic Dawn." Amy said patting my leg before she stood up, "I'm going to bed, night you guys." Amy said as she walked around the coffee table heading back to her guest room.

"Night!" Eric and I yelled back at her.

"I should get going." Eric said standing up.

"Why don't you stay the night, it's midnight and you'll be back over here in like ten hours anyway." I said resting my arms on my leg.

"Are you sure?" Eric asked looking at me with a slight smile.

"Yes I'm sure, I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't sure." I said standing up to go put the album and frames up in their proper spots.

"Do you have a blanket and/or a pillow for me to use on the couch?"

"Yeah, there is some in the towel closet." I said as I set the album on its shelf walking over to the towel closet pulling out a blanket and a pillow for him. "If you get lonely, you know where I'm sleeping." I said as I set the blanket and pillow down on the couch next to him.

"I'm lonely." Eric said smirking.

"I haven't even left yet." I said in shock.

"I know." He said smiling.

"Fine, do you want to stay in my room?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

"Please." He said sticking his bottom lip out.

"Come on." I said as I put the blanket and pillow up, he followed me back to my room, and I opened the door allowing him to walk in behind me, I shut the door behind him.

"Thanks for letting me stay the night." Eric said.

"I don't have any clothes for you to change into." I said looking through my drawers.

"I can wear your pajama's, I can make them look good."

"No, I don't think you would want to wear my pajamas."

"What are they?" Eric asked as I pulled out my matching Tinker Bell pajama set, "Yeah, I don't think that's my size nor color."

"I thought so." I said as I carried it into the bathroom changing, I came back out resting his hat on the nightstand next to my bed, "I put your hat on the nightstand." I said looking at him lying on my bed shirtless wearing his jeans that are unzipped and unbuckled and lowered some to expose his boxers.

"Thanks." Eric said.

"Comfortable, and happy that you can lay on my bed again?" I asked as I climbed in under the blanket since I was cold some.

"Very comfortable, and yes, I'm happy I love this bed." Eric said as I scooted closer over to him cuddling to his side. "You cold?" He asked wrapping his arm around me.

"Yeah, aren't you?" I asked looking up at him as I had my head rested on his chest.

"Not really." Eric said as I felt his fingers playing with the tips of my hair.

"You don't mind me cuddling up next to you?" I asked looking up at him, he just give me this look like I'm stupid.

"No, I don't mind, I might push you off if I have to use your bathroom."

"I won't wake up; I'm usually a tough sleeper." I said as I fell asleep in his embrace and him playing with the tips of my hair.


	22. Pep Talk

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Dawn's Point of View-**

I woke up the next morning with my arms wrapped around a pillow and I heard laughter come from the living room. I sat up tossing the pillow aside scratching the top of my head as I climbed out of the bed walking out to the living room, Eric and Jazmine were playing with the alligator dentist thing, Jazmine always laughs when it slams shut even if it was on her. Amy was sitting on the couch reading a book that she must have got off my shelf.

"Morning sunshine." Eric said looking over at me.

"Morning." I said leaning against the couch.

"There is left over Belgian waffles in the refrigerator if you want to heat them up." Amy said looking up at me from her book.

"I have my breakfast burrito left over from yesterday morning, but I'm not that hungry, my nerves are running my body right now." I said.

"It's only 11:30, you have four hours, you shouldn't be that nervous." Eric said.

"What is nervous?" Jazmine asked.

"It's an emotion or feeling you get before you do something for the first time." I tried to explain.

"What are you nervous for mommy?" Jazmine asked.

"I have a job interview today." I said.

"Yeah, you are going to work with Eric." Jazmine said as Eric tugged at a tooth in the fake alligator's mouth.

"Yep, I'm going to go shower and get ready for this interview? Could you guys watch Jazmine?" I asked.

"We are playing game mommy." Jazmine said.

"Just do what you got to do." Amy said, I stood up walking towards the bedroom.

"I'll be back Jazmine." Eric said standing up setting his pliers down following me back to the bedroom.

"Thanks for waking me up this morning and leaving me to snuggle with a pillow." I said as I was making the bed that we slept in last night.

"No problem, why are you so nervous really?" Eric asked as he sat down.

"Your ruining my freshly made bed." I said putting my hands on my hips giving him attitude; he grasped my hand pulling me into his lap wrapping his arms around me as I sat onto the mattress between his legs.

"Talk to me." Eric said as he nuzzled his head in the arch of my neck giving my neck a light kiss.

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Most people wouldn't be this nervous before an interview." Eric said as I pushed a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"It's just that if Jeff doesn't like me and get this job, I won't have the money to live off of, to keep this house, be able to pay for the things that Jazmine needs, bus fare to get to my Universal job, etc. Plus, if I get this job it'll be awesome because I'll be able to work with you, spend more time with you and Jazmine would love it. A lot is riding on this interview Eric."

"Good, as long as you didn't say that you thought Jeff was attractive. Look, like I've been telling you, go in there, be yourself and give it your all." Eric said.

"You say that, your not the one in there doing the interview and you already have a job there." I said as I looked away.

"Do you want me in there? I'm sure I can sit in on the interview if you want me too."

"You'll make me more nervous."

"I'll probably be sitting outside the room anyway, but if you need me in there to help you be calmer, I'm sure Jeff wouldn't mind." Eric said.

"It'll be boring to you, I'll be fine, let me shower and get dressed." I said standing up breaking out of his grasp; I walked over to the pile of clothes that I set out for the interview.

"You should wear this hat, it's my lucky hat." Eric said setting the hat on my head that I snatched yesterday.

"I'm not wearing a hat into the interview, especially that one, Jeff might recognize it." I said as I turned around bumping into his solid frame.

"Maybe I want to see you wear it again." Eric said smirking before he leant down pressing his lips against mine lightly, this time neither one of us got awkward or embarrassed about it; I couldn't help but to smile back at him.

"Now, you have seen me in it again, but it's giving me hat hair." I said taking it off running a hand through my hair.

"Your taking a shower though, it'll wash out." Eric said smirking pushing it back on my head.

"I can't shower with the hat on." I said putting my hands on my hips.

"That's right, your going to go eat something, you need the food to give you energy."

"I might puke it back up though." I said, he gave me this disgusted look when I said that, "That's what I do when I'm nervous and eat."

"At least you'll still get the nutrients." Eric debated.

"Your not going to drop it are you?"

"No."

"How about this, what if I eat and get so nervous that I end up puking all over Jeff Jarrett's desk?"

"Bring a bucket with you."

"I'm not carrying a bucket around with me much less into a job interview." I said.

"Lighten up, I was joking, go shower and I'll cook us something for lunch that you MUST eat." Eric said turning around to head out of the room.

"What if I don't eat it?" I asked, he slowly turned back around to look at me.

"I will shove it down your throat if I have too."

"You won't do that would you?" I asked, he gave this dead serious look.

"Does it look like I kid around about that?" He said pointing to his face.

"Yes." I said honestly, he stepped a couple of feet to stand right in front of me and started tickling me causing me to fall back onto the bed in laughter, that didn't stop him he jumped onto the bed straddling me still tickling me on my ticklish stomach, "NO! No you don't look like you kid about that!" I yelled in between my laughter, I was trying to push and kick him off me but it wasn't working.

"It's not that simple to get me to stop." Eric said as I was rolling back and forth trying to break from his legs.

"YOU WIN!" I said as he stopped tickling me.

"Finally, take a bite out of that apple Dawn." Eric said climbing off me and the bed heading towards the door.

"I WILL!" I yelled out to him and I heard laughter come from him echoing down the hallway. I rolled out of the bed grabbing the pile of clothes I set out for the interview, I then grabbed a black tank top to wear under the shirt like Amy said I should do, I need to see if I can borrow her black shirt, I carried the black tank top with me out to the living room.

"I thought you were going to go shower?" Eric asked.

"Yeah, I was, but I remembered I needed to ask Amy something." I said turning to look at Amy who is now looking up at me from her book.

"Yeah, what do you need?" She asked.

"Do you have the plain black shirt I could borrow?" I asked.

"Yeah, let me go get it for you." Amy said sliding something into the book to keep her spot, she stood up, Eric went back to playing the dentist game with Jazmine as Amy and I went to Amy's room. "Would this work?" Amy asked pulling open a drawer and pulled out the black shirt like she planned on it being on top or that I'll remember.

"It should, what size is this?" I asked holding it up to myself.

"It's a ten." Amy said.

"I hope it fits girl, I don't have the curves like you." I said walking out of her room.

"It'll fit Dawn." Amy said, I rolled my eyes as I walked into my room shutting my bedroom door so I could come out into the room part to get dressed. I took a shower getting into the slacks and the black undershirt. I sat on my bed pulling out a pair of black nylon socks and grasped some black closed toe dressy shoes that weren't high heels on, but it did give a little height that I could deal with for a night, I slipped them on before I walked out of my room.


	23. Lunch

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Dawn's Point of View-**

I headed out to the living room, no one was there, and then I went into the kitchen to see Eric, Amy and even Jazmine cooking.

"Mommy we are cooking." Jazmine said as Eric was holding her up on his hip and she was stirring whatever was in the pot.

"I see that." I said.

"We are making sandwiches, noodles and a salad." Amy said.

"That's a lot of food." I said.

"Split it amongst the four of us, it isn't much." Eric said as Jazmine dropped the spoon.

"Oops." Jazmine said looking into the pot; Eric reached in pulling it out.

"It's okay." Eric said tossing the spoon into the sink; he opened the drawer getting a new spoon.

"Why don't I take Jazmine to go wash up?" I said sticking out my hands to grab Jazmine.

"I'll take her if you finish this." Amy said, Eric set Jazmine down and Amy walked with her back to the bathroom washing up as I finished cutting the sandwiches and separating the salad into fours.

"How was the shower?" Eric asked.

"Refreshing." I said.

"Good, you needed it to be focused for the interview." Eric said as he took the pot off the stove pouring the noodles into four little bowls, he carried them out to the table setting them down in the proper spots, at least making sure Jazmine's was in her high chair, the other three didn't really matter.

"Please, don't bring that up." I said.

"Why?"

"The more I think about it the more nervous I get, I need to not think about it so I can be myself." I said carrying the plates with the sandwiches and salads to the table.

"Aw…" Eric said as he leant against the counter drying off his hands with a paper towel. Jazmine ran into the kitchen being chased by Amy behind her, Amy grabbed her swinging her up into her embrace.

"I got you!" Amy growled and Jazmine was laughing.

"Who won at the alligator game?" I asked as Amy slid Jazmine into her high chair.

"Jazmine, I think she cheated." Eric said.

"I didn't cheat, you cheated." Jazmine said smiling her big smile.

"You cheated, she learned it from you." Eric said looking at me, I rolled my eyes as I poured some juice into a sippy cup for Jazmine, Eric poured some soda into cups for Amy and I. We sat down at the table eating together, it was fun being able to hang out like that, and I haven't been able to do something like that in months or years. After lunch, Amy took Jazmine to play house in the other room leaving Eric and I to clean up.

"Don't you need to go get your wrestling gear from your house?" I asked as I scraped food into the garbage can.

"Yeah, it won't take that long, I can go get it before we go for your interview." Eric said.

"Okay." I said as I set the plate into the sink getting the dish soap out to put on the dishes.

"You can do the dishes later, or I'm sure Amy can do it." Eric said walking up behind me setting his hands on my hips pulling me to his embrace but I was fighting against his strength.

"Mr. Young, I need to do these before they rot and I don't want to depend on Amy to do it." I said.

"Well, I think otherwise, just go finish getting ready and I'll do it." Eric said as he kissed my neck.

"Are you sure?" I asked resting my wrists against the counter and sink holding the dish and sponge still in my hands.

"Yeah, we need to leave soon." Eric said.

"Have fun." I said slipping out of his grip handing him the plate and sponge I was holding, I flung my hands trying to get as much soap or water off my hands before I dried them off, I headed towards my room walking into the bathroom running my brush through my hair before I pulled half of my hair up into a ponytail and brushed the knots out of the half that is still down. I then pulled out my make-up bag looking for a light red blush gently and lightly rubbing it in on my cheeks making sure it's fully blended in, I pulled out my mascara rolling it on my eyelashes, I then rolled lip gloss on over my lips rubbing my lips together making sure it was everywhere. I then picked up my deodorant rolling some on, I put it down looking at my selection of perfume, I couldn't decide which one so I walked out to Jazmine's room finding Amy reading Jazmine a story. "Sorry to interrupt, but I need help picking out a perfume." I said.

"Smelly water?" Jazmine asked.

"Yep, you two want to help?" I asked, Jazmine climbed off the bed after a few minutes of trouble, and ran to my room, Amy walked behind me into my room and into the bathroom. I set the toilet seat cover down and Jazmine climbed up onto the toilet standing up and sat herself down on the sink, she's the climbing one and likes being up high.

"Well, I like this one." Amy said grabbing my Vanilla Swirl perfume which smells like Vanilla ice cream.

"Smell!" Jazmine said, I sprayed it in the air and she sniffed. "Ice cream." She said.

"Very good, are you sure? I was thinking something nicer, like this Desire one or Levi's one." I said pointing to my glass bottle perfume.

"You could if you want too, but if you go with something like the Vanilla Swirl it's more casual where as if you go for the glass bottle ones it's more high class or classier than these, you don't want to over power that professionalism or anything." I said as Jazmine was picking bottles up.

"This bottle is blue." She said.

"Yep, it smells like blueberry." I said.

"I want to smell like blueberry." She said, I grabbed it from her and lightly sprayed it on her wrists.

"Rub your wrists together." I said and she did.

"I want Eric to smell." She said, I picked her up and set her down on her feet, she ran out.

"Personally, I would go for something that isn't in a glass bottle." Amy said.

"How about Orange Crème?" I asked holding the bottle up to her nose to smell the orange crème Popsicle flavor scent perfume.

"Smells good, plus he won't smell you." Amy said as I sprayed myself.

"How does the make-up and hair look?" I asked turning to look at her fixing my hair some.

"Looks good, professional." Amy said, I rolled my eyes walking past her as I went up to the shirt that I was going to wear laying on my bed, I picked it up pulling it on over my head and picked up the plain black shirt Amy loaned me for the night.

"Where'd I set my portfolio and resumes?" I asked searching my room.

"Dawn, their still on the coffee table unharmed from last night." Amy said.

"Right." I said as I picked my purse up making sure that I have my camera and some pens, I then grabbed my phone sliding it into my pocket that my slacks had, that's why I loved these slacks. "I'm so nervous." I said.

"You'll be fine." Amy said, I turned around facing her, she tugged at my shirt and she pulled some hairs off my shirt that weren't attached to my head, "Jeez, this reminds me of our first day of senior year; you remember how nervous we were?" Amy asked as she stared at me fixing anything.

"Yeah, now I think back on it thinking of how stupid we were and our first day of college, which was worse." I said recollecting those two days.

"We had a reason to be for college, but senior year was stupid." Amy said as we both chuckled, we heard a slight knock come to the door; I turned and looked seeing Eric holding Jazmine, I realized that my daughter is a giant ham because she loves the attention and being in someone's embrace.

"We ready?" Eric asked smiling.

"Yeah, as ready as I could be." I said, Amy pulled me into a hug.

"Good luck, knock them dead." Amy whispered into my ear.

"Thanks, call you afterwards. You know where everything is and what to do with her if there is any issues?" I asked.

"Yes Dawn, I got it." Amy said, I walked over to Eric grabbing Jazmine from his embrace.

"Aw Jazmine, sorry for leaving you again, but you have fun with aunt Amy." I said.

"What are you doing?" Jazmine asked.

"I'm going to work with Eric, remember?" I said.

"Oh yeah, may I go?" Jazmine asked.

"Maybe next time." I said.

"Okay, have fun." Jazmine said as I hugged her then Eric leant forward whispering something in Jazmine's ear, "Good luck and I love you mommy." Jazmine said then she kissed my cheek.

"I love you too and thank you sweetie." I said pulling her closer to my embrace.

"Come on Dawn, it's time to leave." Eric said, I set Jazmine down, I grabbed a bag that had my Universal outfit in it for afterwards, Jazmine and Amy followed us out to the door, I walked up to the coffee table picking up my portfolio and resume then headed out the door, Eric squatted down hugging Jazmine, I set my bag in the backseat before I climbed into the passenger seat, Amy picked Jazmine up waving good-bye to us as we pulled out of the driveway.


	24. OMG! It's Him!

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Dawn's Point of View-**

"We got to hit my house real quick to pick up my ring gear before we head to the Impact zone." Eric said as he pulled out of my driveway.

"I know." I said smiling as I nervously drummed my fingers against the manila envelope holding the photos and the resume.

"Dawn, calm down the more nervous you are the harder it'll be to do the interview." Eric said.

"How can I stop my nerves?" I asked.

"You want to play a game?" Eric asked as he pulled into his driveway, "When I get back." He said climbing out walking into his house, I was nervous for two different reasons. One reason was because I was having a job interview with Jeff Jarrett and maybe Dixie, I don't know if she'll be there, just being able to meet Jeff is a reason to be nervous adding interview to it just makes it worse. For the second reason, I was nervous in a bad way, like something is going to happen, bad or good I don't know, but something is going to happen, you know those feelings when you wake up and your nervous for no apparent reason and you just know something is going to happen out of the blue, but what you don't know. Eric came back sliding his bag into the back seat then climbed back into the driver's seat and pulled back out. "Okay, let's try to find a car that has a licenses plate beginning with the letter Q." Eric said.

"That's stupid." I said rolling my eyes.

"But it'll get your mind off this interview and focus on finding that plate." Eric said, I then started looking for that plate, why am I playing? I doubt he's even playing, I just looked anyway and it did help a little, I didn't find any.

"I couldn't find any, did you?" I asked.

"No, dang." Eric said as he parked his car in the parking garage, I climbed out grasping my purse putting it on my shoulder; I hung onto the manila envelope for dear life. "You could leave your bag out here if you want; you don't start work until after TNA right?" Eric asked.

"Yeah, I don't start until 10, 11, one of those two." I said as I shut my door leaving my bag in the back, Eric opened his side door pulling out his bag since he needed his now. I walked around the back of the car meeting Eric, he grasped my free hand with his free hand, he would lightly rub the top of my hand with his thumb as we headed towards the TNA door, as we approached it Eric unlocked it with his key pushing it open and held it open for me. "Thanks." I said as he shut it behind me, he stepped in front of me leading the way to Jeff's office and we stood outside it.

"Your going to be great, I know it." Eric said as he wrapped his arms around me holding me tightly in his embrace, I wrapped my arms around him.

"Thanks for setting this interview up for me." I said.

"No problem, good luck and knock him dead." Eric said leaning down to press his soft lips against mine, Eric unwrapped his arms around me and slowly walked backwards down the hallway watching me slowly walk closer to the door to where I was literally an inch away from the door. I took a deep breath and swallowed my nerves, I lifted my hand up forming it into a fist, I looked down to where Eric was walking at, he nodded at me to do so, I knocked loud but softly, I looked back and he was smiling and he gave me the thumbs up before he turned around and went around the corner.

"Come in!" Jeff yelled through the door, I slowly grasped the door knob giving it a twist pushing the door open to see Jeff sitting behind his desk, I looked over to see a dirty blonde haired man styled in a mo-hawk, he was sleeved out with tattoos, a piercing in his nose and one in each ear and the blue eyes looking up at me, 'Oh my god, that can not be who I think it is.' I thought in shock that it possibly could be who it could be.

"Oh, I see your busy, I'll just wait out here." I said slowly backing up going to shut the door.

"No, we have a lot more to discuss, we're only going to take a few moments, come on in." Jeff said, I slowly walked in continuing to look over at him trying to see if it is who I thought it was, he was giving me the same look I was giving him. "You must be Dawn, Eric told me about you." Jeff said.

"I wish I could say the same sir." I said shutting the door behind me and slowly crept into the room towards his desk.

"Do you have your resume or portfolio?" Jeff asked.

"Oh yes." I said handing him the manila envelope; he opened it to look through it.

"You may have a seat there across from Mr. Moore." Jeff said pointing to the chair across from the guy; I walked back sitting down crossing my legs at the ankles glancing over at the male.

"Shannon." He said leaning over extending his hand out to shake mine, I looked at his hand and I stuck mine out giving it a shake.

"Dawn." I said, 'I can not believe that its him, he is a whole lot more tattooed than he was so many years ago.' I thought trying not to make myself more nervous that he is in the same room as me.

"These pictures look great, amazing, Eric wasn't lying to me." Jeff said flipping through my pictures.

"Thanks sir." I said waiting for questions to be asked.

"How would you like to begin work tonight?" Jeff asked.

"You serious?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah, I like your work and you defiantly have the experience and education I'm looking for." Jeff said setting the stuff down.

"No questions?" I asked.

"No, just look over this standard contract and how does 10 sound?" Jeff asked as he shuffled through a drawer for a contract I'm assuming.

"10 dollars an hour, more than I'm getting paid at Universal." I said shocked.

"No, no, no sweetie, $10,000 a month." Jeff said as I started choking on my own spit, Shannon reached over patting me on the back getting me to stop.

"$10,000 a month?" I asked.

"Yes, not enough?" Jeff asked.

"More than enough." I said with my eyes bugged out and still can't wrap my mind around that price.

"Here's the contract if you want to sit here and read through it." Jeff said handing me the contract, I stood up grabbing it from his grasp sitting back down reading through it, it was pretty self explanatory and standard, I listened to Jeff and Shannon talk about him resigning and anything that Shannon requested or storylines that might come to be with him now working back with TNA trying not to eavesdrop on their conversation, I pulled out my pen signing it on the last page and handed it back to him.

"Thank you sir." I said shaking his hand again as he signed the contract himself.

"Well, I guess all three of us are done here, I got both of yours signed contract and discussed everything that needs to be discussed." Jeff said as I refused to look over at Shannon anymore.

"Am I working tonight?" I asked.

"Yep, Eric will show you where you need to report and we work Monday and Tuesdays, I'll make a call over to the head supervisor of photography letting them know that you're on your way over." Jeff said.

"Thanks, do you wear all black?" I asked.

"You'll be given a TNA shirt." Jeff said.

"Thanks." I said smiling and he went back to looking at my photos, Shannon allowed me to walk in front of him, he stepped forward pulling the door open and allowed me to walk through first, he walked out shutting the door behind him.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" Shannon asked.

"Yeah, you should." I said nervously pushing a strand of hair that was down behind my ear and turning around heading in the direction Eric walked in earlier.

"Going to the men's locker room?" He asked.

"Yeah, that's where Eric would be." I said not wanting to talk about it.

"How do I know you?" Shannon asked.

"Um, we met at a club a few years back and we kind of hooked up." I said.

"Wait, Dawn? You can't be Dawn Hughes could you?" He asked.

"Yep." I said not wanting to look him in his blue eyes.

"I pay you child support, what'd we have? Boy or girl?" He asked stopping me by grasping my upper arm turning me around to look at him.

"You have a girl, she's three years old and her name is Jazmine May." I said turning around and he stopped me again.

"When was she born, how big was she, does she look like me, and what does she like now?" Shannon asked.

"She was born April 16th at 3:45 PM, she weighed 6 pounds and 9 ounces, she was ruled in at 21 inches. She has your blonde hair, our blue eyes, she's going to be an heartbreaker. She loves her princesses, she watches Barney, Backyardigans, and the Wonder Pets the most, but she loves her Disney movies along with her Dora." I said.

"May I see her?" Shannon asked.

"You want to see your daughter?" I asked shocked.

"Yes, I haven't been a part of her life enough as it is, I missed her first words, steps and everything else, I want to at least meet her." Shannon said.

"I'll think about it." I said turning around and Shannon followed me.

"At least let me make it up to you and her by spending more time with her, I'm going to miss all this time, she's MY daughter."

"I know she's your daughter, your going to keep bugging me aren't you?" I asked stopping and turning to look at him.

"Yes, please?" He asked intervening his fingers together in a begging manner sticking his bottom lip out.

"Fine, you can come by tomorrow before TNA." I said giving in.

"THANK YOU!" He said hugging me.

"Your welcome, do you know your way around here?" I asked as we walked towards the locker room but we ran into Eric on the way there.


	25. First Show

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Dawn's Point of View**

"Oh, hey Shannon, Dawn, you met Shannon?" Eric asked as Shannon and him shook hands and Shannon pulled him into a manly hug.

"Yeah, he was in the interview before me." I said.

"How'd it go?" Eric asked.

"I got it." I said excitedly, he wrapped his arms around me and pressed his lips against mine for a light kiss.

"Congratulations." Eric said and I saw this look of confusion on Shannon's face.

"Jeff said you'll show me how to get to the photography place." I said.

"Yeah, let me show you." Eric said.

"Catch you later Shannon." I said shaking his hand before I followed Eric to the photography area. "Hi, I'm Dawn, I'm your new photographer." I said extending my hand out.

"I'm Charles, the supervisor, here's your TNA shirt, you check a camera in and out every night you work, you have…." Charles said going into further detail of the rules and guidelines I had to follow, he handed me sheets of paper of all of them to study and help me out.

"May I check a camera out then?" I asked.

"Yep, here's the clipboard to check the camera out…" Charles said handing me the clipboard filling it out, I handed it back to him having him feel out the camera number. "Here's the camera, return it afterwards unless if we would think you stole it and we need to upload those pictures to our systems." He said.

"Will do sir." I said nodding; I put the camera strap over my neck keeping it safe.

"Why don't you call Amy and tell her the good news?" Eric asked as we walked back towards the men's locker room.

"I'll call her later, I'm going to go out and mess with the camera trying to get it set up perfectly with the lights." I said.

"Okay, I got to go get into my ring gear." Eric said.

"Alright, how do I get to the ring?" I asked as he told me the way to the ring, I walked the way he told me and no one was really out there so I sat down on the ground turning the camera on going through the different features snapping a picture with every feature when I got through three of them I heard the stomping of someone walking on the stage and ramp.

"So, you and Eric are dating?" Shannon asked.

"Yeah, kind of." I said as he walked over leaning against the railing next to me.

"Kind of?"

"I guess you can say we are dating."

"Aw, how'd you guys meet?"

"We met at Universal, what about you? Any girlfriends?" I asked looking up at him.

"Yeah, I have a girlfriend right now that is pretty serious. Photographer, pretty cool."

"I love it." I said smiling up at him.

"So, how do I get to your house?" Shannon asked.

"You know where La Canieda is?" I asked looking up at him.

"I'm sure I can find it considering I have a GPS system."

"It's the third house on the right." I said.

"Tell me more about my daughter, what was her first words and when? When did she first walk? Is she potty trained?" Shannon asked scooting down to sit down next to me as I talked to him about everything he wanted to know about Jazmine. We saw the lights dimming down and security walking out, "I guess that's my sign to get backstage." Shannon said.

"I guess so, good luck tonight." I said.

"Thanks, you too." He said winking at me.

"Oh, wait!" I yelled, he turned around looking at me, "What's up with all the new tattoos?" I asked.

"I opened up a tattoo parlor, and training to become one myself." He said, I rolled my eyes. "I could give you one." He said.

"Maybe." I said giggling.

"I'll do it for free." He said smiling stopping in his tracks to continue the conversation, "And design it if you want me to."

"I'll think about it, just go get ready." I said.

"Your not the boss of me."

"I guess you won't see your daughter tomorrow." I sing sung playing with a button on the camera.

"Going." He said walking rest of the way up the ramp backstage, I got to my feet walking over to the ring leaning against it stretching my legs out before I spend rest of the night squatting down, the video camera men rolled out their cords that were attached to their cameras with the help of their grips to their beginning spots. Other photographers showed up, me being one of two girls on the whole camera crew, both photograph and video, each person took their turns introducing themselves to me or had a tag on that had their name, obviously I have gotten one yet since I started today. Our lead photographer down there assigned certain areas of the ring to each of us to spread everyone out and to get every possible angle for every possible second of the show. I was assigned to the ramp, stage and the wrestler entrance, it isn't a whole lot of work since I have breaks in between each one, I think it's them testing me and my work. Eric had his match first against Shark Boy, Eric walked out, my heart skipping a beat when our eyes met causing him to smile when he walked out, he slowly headed down the ramp with the pyrotechnics going off behind him scaring the hell out of me.

"Jesus Christ!" I yelled jumping ten feet in the air, Eric turned around to look at the area the pyrotechnics just went off playing his shy, innocent and confused type roll, when he turned back around I could tell he was biting his lip trying not to laugh at me as he walked by, why does the pyrotechnics always get me? After Shark Boy's entrance, I had a few moments until the winner was announced; I squatted down leaning forward against the ramp taking a break when I was smacked in my upper arm.

"Camera ready, intruded by P.O.P." My partner said.

"P.O.P?" I asked confused, and he gave me this look like I'm stupid.

"Prince of Punk." He said rolling my eyes, 'Okay, still have no idea who that is.' I thought when I got in position for the ramp for this Mr. Prince of Punk. Without warning, here comes Shannon running out with major black eye make-up, a mo-hawk like it was earlier, at least he took that ridiculous nose ring out, but he was wearing this ridiculous orange fur jacket thing that had spikes on it. I watched him slide into the ring in hopes that he doesn't turn on Eric, which I was glad to see that he didn't. I stood there watching them stare each other down until they blared Eric's music through the speakers, Eric slowly slid out walking up the ramp backwards leaving Shannon in the ring watching him do this. Eric looked over at me giving me a slight boyish smile; his smile made me the happiest person alive and gave him a small smile back in a sheepish manner feeling my cheeks turning flush. I turned my attention to Shannon who was in the ring glancing between Eric and I probably wondering what I see in him. When Eric got to the back Shannon slowly walked by looking at me with his crystal blue eyes smiling himself. Rest of the show was pretty much a piece of cake, plus I didn't mind looking at some of those men, but I could of went without seeing the Beautiful People entering the ring, that is just wrong on SO many levels, but I'm just assuming all the men love it though.


	26. No Work

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Dawn's Point of View-**

After the show ended, I walked up the ramp through the hallways that I remembered taking out to the ring to the photography office where I needed to drop off my camera.

"How was your first night?" Charles asked.

"Besides the stupid pyrotechnics scaring me every time they went off, other than that I think it went good I am guessing." I said shrugging as I grabbed the clipboard from his grasp searching through the list for my name.

"You guess?"

"It just seemed like they gave me the easiest spot because they don't think I'm worthy for any other spot or like me, but it's expected since I'm the new person." I said finding my name and signing in the proper spot.

"They do it to every new person."

"How do I earn their respect to get a different position?" I asked resting the clipboard on my hip.

"I don't get involved with the camera crew, I just check the camera's in and out, upload them, I just supervise making sure nothing goes wrong with my people and yaddy yaddy yad." Charles said making me laugh, I handed him the clipboard.

"Is that it?" I asked.

"Pretty much, that is the routine around here." He said as I handed him the camera, he laid the clipboard on the desk and he took the camera over to a computer for it to be uploaded.

"See you tomorrow." I said as I walked out into the hallway walking the way I remembered Eric walked earlier, as I turned the corner Eric was just coming around it as well, he wrapped his arm around my waist causing me to stop and fling him around pulling me back into his embrace.

"Hey, how'd we do tonight? Well, obviously besides my pyrotechnics scaring you." Eric said as I turned around to look at him and I saw him bite his lip trying not to laugh.

"Your still laughing about that?" I asked rolling my eyes, I turned back around breaking from his embrace walking down the hallway, he ran a little catching up to me grasping my hand.

"I'm sorry, it was funny though." Eric said.

"You could of told me." I said.

"DAWN!" Jeff yelled down the hallway as he ran to catch up to us, I turned around waiting for him to reach us. "Do you still work at Universal?"

"Yeah, why?" I asked confused.

"How would you feel about traveling with TNA?"

"Uh…I don't know sir, I have a three year old daughter." I said nervously not wanting to say no to my boss.

"Bring her along with you, there's always security around to watch her and a lot of the knock outs or wrestlers won't mind watching her, I wouldn't mind watching her, I have three daughters myself." Jeff said.

"I still don't know sir, how often is traveling?"

"About two weeks every two months."

"What about flights, hotels, cars, etc.?" I asked.

"You'll have a travel buddy, more and likely another female, or if Eric bunks with you, you know I don't need to know what you do in privacy. Anyways, flights and hotels are provided through the company, you'll just got to find a way around, food, and/or any other expenses needed."

"I'll think about it." I said smiling a little.

"You do that, let me know ASAP." Jeff said turning around heading in the direction he came from.

"You should really travel with us, I'm sure bringing Jazmine won't be a problem and it'll get her used to the traveling and you traveling, so when she gets older to school age she would understand it better." Eric said as we continued walking towards the parking garage, I pulled the door open walking through to see Shannon and Tahlia (Velvet Sky) putting their things in the trunk of their car, Shannon turned around smiling at me and I couldn't help but to give him a little smirk, when I saw Tahlia turn around to see where and who Shannon was looking and smiling at I nervously looked away to Eric's car that we were slowly approaching.

"But I've missed so much as it is working as much as I have and when I was in college." I said as Eric unlocked his car allowing me to pull out my work bag from the back seat.

"That's why she will come with you, duh!" Eric said as he shut his side door walking around, I rolled my eyes shutting my door walking to the trunk meeting him.

"Let me think about it and talk to Amy about it tonight."

"Another girls night, got it. Are you actually going to work tonight or are you going to quit?"

"I never said anything about quitting my Universal job, will I expect to see you here to pick me up?" I asked as he put his hands on my hips pulling me closer to his embrace.

"Of course, be sure and don't stress about it, okay?" Eric asked wrapping his arms around me in a hug kissing my forehead.

"I won't stress about it, I'll just take the bus instead tonight."

"You want to get rid of me?" Eric asked causing me to giggle at the way he said it.

"No, just you've been wasting a lot of gas coming to drop me off or picking me up, it'll save you a trip."

"It's not wise for you taking a bus around midnight."

"I'll call Amy and have her come get me." I said sticking my hands on my hips.

"That would waste the same amount of gas."

"I'm going to be late, you decide….if you're here then I won't take the bus." I said pecking him on the lips turning around to walk to Universal's employee lounge, I glanced over to see Shannon and Tahlia watching the whole thing making me slightly embarrassed as I grasped and re-grasped the strap on my bag slowly walking by them, I pulled out my cell dialing Amy's cell number not to wake Jazmine with the house phone ringing.

"Hello?" Amy asked picking up the phone.

"Hey, how is Jazmine?" I asked.

"She's fine, she's asleep, so did you get the job?" Amy asked getting excited.

"Yes, I got the job, you won't believe me what I'm about to tell you, so you have to wait until I get home."

"I hate you, why bring it up if your not going to tell me?"

"Because I like teasing you, you going to be up for a while?"

"I have too, I need to know what happened." Amy said getting excited.

"Don't get too excited, got to go, I have to get to Universal before I'm late again, Eric made me late as it is."

"We don't want that." Amy said sarcastically.

"Bye." I said hanging up the phone, I pulled the door open walking into the employee lounge and no body else was there which was odd, I punched in and I was one minute early so at least someone should be here, I changed into my outfit sitting there waiting for someone else to walk in, I then decided to walk around the park to see if they were already out working, they weren't there either. I walked back to the employee lounge and my boss was there, "Where is everyone else?" I asked as I walked up to her.

"Oh, it's only you and me on shift tonight, do you just want to skip it tonight? It can't be that dirty."

"Okay…." I said weirded out, I punched out walking out to the parking lot and Eric was talking to Shannon and Tahlia.

**Shannon's Point of View-**

I can't believe I finally found Dawn Hughes, the mother of my new found daughter. I can't believe I have a daughter, I am genuinely happy now. As I ran out to the ring staring Eric down, he climbed out walking up the ramp, I saw the look and smiles that Eric and Dawn exchanged. I walked up giving Dawn a slight smile, I wonder if what she said is true about my daughter, I immediately got changed in hopes that the sooner I leave and get back to the hotel to sleep and I'm in hopes that tomorrow will come sooner. After I changed, I went and found Tahlia, I can't believe she is dating Eric, how does she go from liking me to Eric? What am I saying? I can't be attracted to her anymore, she's a taken girl and I need to respect that, plus I have Julie at home who I'm dating, I'm not going to risk my relationship on this. Tahlia has been giving me a ride to and from the hotel to TNA, but I do have my hummer down here with me. We walked outside, she popped open her trunk throwing our stuff inside when we heard the door open again, I turned to see Eric and Dawn walk out having a smile creep upon my face, I couldn't help but to smile and be happy.

"What are you smiling at?" Tahlia asked turning to look in the direction I was, "You like the new camera girl?" She asked.

"It's not like that." I said turning back to her trunk.

"What do you mean, it's plainly written on your face that your attracted to her, I'm going to tell Julie." She teased.

"Please don't."

"Then tell me why your smiling at her, I mean obviously she doesn't feel the same way." Tahlia said as we watch her being wrapped into Eric's embrace giggling.

"You promise you won't tell her?"

"I promise unless if its something I think she should know."

"Dawn, the new camera girl, is a girl I hooked up with a few years back, I got her pregnant and she gave birth to my child, I did and am doing the responsible thing by paying the child support." I explained looking back over at Dawn who was walking by nervously grasping her bag strap.

"SHANNON!" Tahlia said soft but loud enough lightly smacking me.

"I'm sorry, I am going to go see my daughter tomorrow, I'm so excited." I said.

"I won't tell Julie, but she'll find out soon enough."

"I know."

"Does Eric know you're her daughter's father?"

"I don't think so." I said.

"Don't you think you should tell him?"

"I don't even know if he knows she has a daughter."

"Wouldn't it be safer if you just tell him?" Tahlia said as Eric walked over to us.

"Good show tonight guys." Eric said, I shook his hand and he gave Tahlia a hug.

"You too, so you and that new camera girl serious?" Tahlia asked, leave it to her to be up in peoples grills for gossip, I rolled my eyes.

"I would like to think so, why?" Eric asked looking at me then to Tahlia.

"No reason, she seems nice." Tahlia said.

"She is, I met her today and she was VERY friendly. Where'd she go?" I asked curiously.

"She had work at Universal, or not…" Eric said looking over and Dawn was walking back out from where she just walked into. "I thought you had work?" Eric asked as he opened his arms allowing her to walk into them wrapping his arms around her keeping her in that spot.

"My boss gave me the night off since we were the only two on the schedule." She said.

"Do you work tomorrow?" Eric asked.

"Nope, I don't think we officially met, I'm Dawn." She said extending her hand out to Tahlia.

"Tahlia, nice to meet you and have heard a lot of things about you." Tahlia said shaking Dawn's hand.

"I wish I could say the same." I said.

"No, it's cool, Shannon, we got to get going, sorry we have to cut this short. It was nice meeting you Dawn, and good night you two." Tahlia said before she walked between Dawn and I to the drivers seat.

"Catch you guys later." I said hugging Dawn receiving a hug back from her, I shook Eric's hand pulling him into a manly hug.

"Bye." Dawn said waving, Eric and her turned around heading back to his car, I climbed in buckling my seat belt and Tahlia just stared at me.

"What?" I asked in a whiny manner.

"I can't believe you." She said rolling her eyes as she started her car.

"How was I supposed to know that the girl I got pregnant many years ago would end up going out with Eric?"

"You didn't, but I just hate that innocent Eric is being kind of deceived." Tahlia said as she allowed Eric to pull out first.

"I'm sure she told him, if not he'll find out soon enough." I said looking out the window.

"Just don't push the issue, I don't want you to risk the chance of seeing your daughter or a friendship with Eric or your daughters mother."

"Alright, thanks." I said, Tahlia is a good person, she always looks out for her friends and is a good listener, the BEST secret keeper I know, no wonder I loved working at TNA with her.


	27. Another Girl Talk

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Dawn's Point of View-**

Eric and I climbed into his car buckling ourselves in, Eric pulled out of his spot before Tahlia and Shannon.

"They seem like nice people." I said out of the blue to make some kind of conversation.

"They really are, most of the TNA cast and crew are, there are a few sticklers." Eric said.

"I enjoyed the show, well besides when Beautiful People came out, that I could go without seeing."

"Most women would agree with you on that." Eric said chuckling.

"I hope so, they are starting Shannon this soon after signing his contract?"

"Actually, he has been talking to Jeff on and off, Dixie hates the idea of bringing him back but Jeff fought for him, they have had this story line set up for months if he agreed to sign. Then the contract issue came up, they re-did the contract like five times to meet both their needs." Eric explained as he tapped along to the music on his steering wheel as we sat at the red light.

"Aren't you the lucky one to be his first opponent or feudist?"

"Feudist? Is that even a word?"

"I don't know, but you know what I mean."

"What can I say, I'm the best push-over in this company." He said shrugging.

"Well you may be more than a push-over if you have had a feud with Jeff Jarrett and one with the front line and now with Shannon." I said.

"Very true, but I'm always the person that gets the short end of the stick on things."

"Why don't you talk to Jeff about it?" I asked curiously.

"He'll say I'm just overreacting and over thinking things."

"Have you talked to him before?"

"Hyper-theatrically though."

"Obviously, he knew you were talking about yourself if you asked him hyper-theatrically." I said giggling, it's true though, 9 times out of 10 they are usually talking about themselves.

"No he doesn't."

"Yes he does, only a person suffering from stupidity would actually believe it was their 'friend'" I said doing air quotes around the word friend.

"He might suffer from stupidity, he hired you didn't he?"

"Ouch! My inner child is hurt deeply."

"He could have blonde moments right? He is blonde."

"Your blonde too, what does that say about you?"

"Go ahead and say it." Eric said waiting for it.

"Take a bite out of that apple! 2 to 1!" I said proudly.

"Just wait, I can catch up." He said smirking as he turned down my street.

"Thank you for the ride and hooking me up with this job." I said getting my purse ready to be put over my shoulder.

"No problem, you want to do something tomorrow?" He asked pulling into my driveway.

"I'll call you in the morning and plan something." I said quickly.

"Alright…good night sweetie." He said as he leant over pressing his soft lips against mine for a light kiss, as our lips separated I looked up into his blue eyes lightly smiling, I climbed out opening the back seat grabbing my bag throwing it over my shoulder.

"Night and see you tomorrow." I said smiling, he smiled back, I shut the door walking up the path to my front door opening it. I walked in shutting the door behind me. I walked over to the couch to see Amy laying down with her eyes shut, I rolled mine setting my bag down at the end of the couch, I grabbed Amy's foot giving it a light shake.

"What? What?" She asked sitting up violently.

"I thought you were going to wait up for me?"

"I tried, sorry." She said wiping her eyes and swung her legs over to a sitting position.

"It's cool." I said walking into the kitchen, "You want some ice cream?" I yelled out.

"No, I'm good." Amy said, I put the ice cream back since I didn't want to be the only one eating ice cream, I walked back out climbing onto the couch bringing my legs up to my chest resting my chin on my knees. "So, what did you want to tell me?" Amy asked.

"You won't believe it."

"I can't believe it if you won't tell me."

"Jazmine's father is working at TNA."

"SHANNON?"

"Yes, Mr. Shannon Moore is working at TNA, I went in there for the interview and he was there." I said still in shock.

"Have you told Eric and does Shannon know that you have had his daughter?" Amy asked intrigued.

"Eric still doesn't know, Shannon knows, he's coming over here tomorrow to see her."

"What? Your just going to let him come walking in here to see her?" Amy asked raising her voice a little.

"SHH! Shannon didn't run because I was pregnant, I'm sure it was a little part, but he left for other reasons. The fact he wants to see his daughter and wants to be a part of her life, he's been nice enough to pay the child support." I said.

"Your just going to let him see her?"

"Duh, obviously if I agreed to let him come over here tomorrow."

"What's Eric going to think if Shannon is always around?" Amy asked.

"I got to tell him sometime, but I don't want to tell him right now obviously." I said.

"I can't believe Shannon is back, wouldn't it confuse Jazmine though?"

"It might, but I would want her to get to know her real father, at least if I was a kid I would want to know my real parents."

"Whatever, I don't like him hanging about though." Amy said stating her opinion.

"I know, let me tell you he's still attractive, and he has gotten tatted up since the last time we've seen him." I said bugging my eyes out.

"Jeez, did he say anything about Matt? Now Matt, he was hot!" Amy said waving herself down a little.

"It wasn't on the top of my head to ask him about Matt, sorry. You can ask him tomorrow when he's here."

"Are you going to tell Jazmine that's her dad?"

"No." I said looking at her like she's stupid.

"Alright, what is Eric going to do when he comes over tomorrow and Shannon's car is here?" Amy asked.

"That I haven't thought about, I told him I'll call him in the morning, maybe I should just walk over to his place and just hang out there." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Still, wouldn't he think it's a little odd?"

"What would be odder, him coming over here seeing Shannon or me going over there?"

"I would say him come over here so he could get used to seeing Shannon hanging around more."

"I don't want to tell him this soon."

"Don't tell him then, just tell him when you think he's ready." Amy said standing up heading back to her room.

"Jeff wants me to travel with them, and with that I would have to quit my Universal job." I said.

"Did you quit Universal?" Amy asked stopping in her tracks.

"No, I haven't agreed to travel."

"You should travel with them, you have always said you would like to travel when we were in high school and college you always said you wanted to travel the world and take pictures." Amy said.

"It's not that simple now, I have Jazmine that needs care and I can't have her stay with you the whole time, no offense, but you are pregnant yourself and I can't have my sister watching her while I travel."

"Can't you take her with you?"

"Yeah, Jeff said I could, but I don't know if I want or could trust anyone else in the company to keep her occupied or watch her throughout the WHOLE show." I said.

"I say travel, you crazy woman, you know you want too, it's something you know you want to do and something I know you want to do, I'm sure Jazmine would love to travel as well, as long as it has the channel that plays Barney and that doll of hers." Amy said as I giggled because it was SO true.

"I don't know if I would like my three year old traveling that much."

"How much will you be traveling?"

"Two weeks every two months." I said.

"It isn't that much, my only worry would be if you ever go overseas, that's when you shouldn't take Jazmine and/or stay back on those."

"No duh, but I don't know how she's going to handle the whole traveling experience and being around SO many people at TNA."

"Only way to find out how she handles the people at TNA is by taking her to a show and having her meet all those people, slowly and gradually warm her up to them. How soon did she warm up to Eric?"

"Like ten minutes." I said.

"I don't think she'll have a problem with hanging around them, as long as you trust them." She said patting my shoulder before she headed down the hall to her room without saying good night, I laid down on the couch turning the television on watching it and my mind wondering about the pro's and con's of traveling and not traveling, Amy was right that we both know I want to travel, I always had a thing for wanting to travel but traveling was thrown out when I found out I was pregnant and I have been too afraid to travel now that I have Jazmine.


	28. Meeting MY Daughter

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Shannon's Point of View-**

I woke up early this morning considering I want to make sure I get over to Dawn's house before my daughter gets up, I can't get my mind wrapped around the idea that I have a daughter. I got up to the alarm clock in my hotel beeping, I turned it off getting out of bed going in to shower. 'What can or shall I wear when I'm playing with a three year old?' I asked myself, 'Defiantly something I don't mind getting dirty or messy.' I answered myself as I looked through the clothes I had with me picking out the perfect outfit to wear. I looked in the mirror brushing my hair out not putting it in a mo-hawk today not wanting to scare her, I took my nose ring out and I pulled my sleeves down to cover my sleeved out arms to leave only the tattoos on my neck, inner lip and fingers/hand. I grabbed my keys and wallet looking in the mirror again then I got butterflies.

"I'm going to see MY daughter, one I haven't seen at all in her short three or four years of life. What kind of father am I? Not a good one, I thought I promised myself that I would want to be there for every kid I ever have even if something like this happened. On the other hand, at least I've been paying child support and I've sent some gifts. What if she doesn't like me? She probably won't understand that I'm her dad or care right now. I need to go, if I don't go then I'm going to regret it and I promised Dawn I would come see OUR daughter." I said to myself in the mirror and I lightly smacked myself in the face pumping myself up. I took a deep breath in then let it out slowly before I walked out of the hotel climbing into my hummer typing in the street Dawn told me last night listening to the GPS system how to get over there, I pulled in beside what I assume to be her car since it defiantly isn't Eric's car. I climbed out locking my hummer walking up the walkway past a obviously burnt toaster wondering what was up with that, I stood in front of the door getting more butterflies in my stomach, 'I'm here, I can do this.' I thought as I raised my hand allowing it to bang on the front door. I stood there nervously awaiting for Dawn to answer the door holding my little girl or my little girl hiding behind her leg when she opened the door, neither one happened and it was just Dawn that opened the door, she looked like she just woke up.

"Whoa, your not a morning person." I said as she opened the door.

"Thanks for the wonderful compliment." Dawn said squinting from the sun shining in on her eyes.

"Sorry, good morning, may I come in?"

"Yeah, I don't think she's up yet." She said stepping aside allowing me to walk in and she shut the door behind me, I looked around the house seeing miscellaneous toys in the living room.

"I see she has gotten some of the toys I have sent for Christmas and you bought her some good ones with the child support money." I said looking more at her toys in the living room.

"Yeah, thanks for that, she enjoys them very much. Do you want to help make her breakfast?" Dawn asked more awake now and pointing towards the kitchen.

"Sure, what does she like for breakfast?"

"What do you know how to cook?" Dawn asked putting her hands on her back and I put mine in my pocket trying to think of what I could cook but came up blank.

"I can make cereal, I'm not a big cook."

"She'll like cereal." Dawn said smiling and giggling a little, she led me into the kitchen pulling out a bowl that had Dora at the bottom of it.

"Does she have Dora everything?" I asked leaning forward against the counter.

"Everything that has Dora she wants."

"Okay, what's her favorite cereal?"

"She usually gets fruity pebbles." She said pulling out the box handing it to me, I opened the box then unrolled the bag that she rolled up from last time pouring some into the bowl afraid I was going to pour too little or too much, as I poured the cereal she pulled out Jazmine's spoon and the milk setting the milk onto the counter next to me. I set the box down closing it up, Dawn put the box up hanging onto the spoon as I opened the milk pouring it into the bowl.

"Spoon?" I asked as I set the milk down closing it, Dawn handed me the spoon Jazmine uses, "Aw, this is so cute and small." I said looking at it.

"Shannon, it's a spoon." Dawn said rolling her eyes and giggled, Dawn pulled out a clean sippy cup for Jazmine.

"She drinks out of a sippy cup?"

"Yep, she doesn't do bottles anymore." Dawn said proudly.

"May I pour it?"

"Sure, she usually has apple juice with her breakfast." Dawn said pulling out the apple juice handing it to me allowing me to pour it, Dawn put the juice up as I twisted the top on.

"Breakfast made, where does she usually sit?"

"Most of the time I would like for her to sit in her high chair, but in the morning she likes her cartoons so she usually sits on her picnic bench out in the living room."

"Alright." I said picking up the bowl with one hand and her sippy cup with the other following Dawn out to the picnic bench.

"I always put a bib on her in case of a spill." Dawn said going back into the kitchen pulling out a bib for Jazmine that had hearts and stars on it walking back out handing it to me.

"Okie dokie, sounds good and seems easy." I said, I'm less nervous than I was.

"Do you want to go wake her?" Dawn asked as she fumbled with the remote changing it to Barney for Jazmine I'm assuming.

"May I?" I asked excitedly but nervously, Dawn nodded and I followed her back to Jazmine's room, Dawn slowly opened the door trying not to wake her, as the door slowly opened exposing the little girl laying in the bed with Dora sheets peacefully sleeping, an overwhelming sense of happiness came over me.

"Are you okay?" Dawn asked rubbing my back.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said shaking my head a little.

"Get in there daddy."

"I won't scare her would I?"

"I'll come with you." Dawn said, I looked over at her and she smiled widely, I walked into the room slowly looking around at the things in her room trying to remember every single thing so I could keep this memory kept in my mind so when I'm gone for long periods of time I at least could remember this. "You could sit down." Dawn said causing me to look at her sitting on the bed and she patted the spot next to her.

"No, I'm okay." I said, I would of but I was afraid that bed would break, Dawn nodded, she ran her fingers through Jazmine's beautiful blonde hair that is pretty long, I would say about Dawn's length, and it was DEFIANTLY like my hair no doubt, there was no doubt she got that from me.

"Jazmine sweetie, it's time to wake up." Dawn said softly, I saw Jazmine's eyes lightly fluttering open. "Good morning sweetie." Dawn said, Jazmine flung to Dawn's lap, I think I scared her.

"Who are you?" She asked barely looking back at me from digging her face into her mom's chest.

"I'm Shannon." I said, I got down to my knees to be eye level with her.

"Jazmine, he's okay and nice." Dawn said, she turned around on Dawn's lap showing me her crystal blue eyes that she could of gotten from either me or Dawn, but you could tell she defiantly had a lot more of my features.

"Do you like dress up?" She asked.

"Like it? I love it, but I made you breakfast, don't you want to eat that first? Little princesses even have to eat." I said.

"How'd you know I was a princess?"

"You look like one, just like your mom." I said looking up at Dawn who just rolled her eyes, Jazmine smiled and giggled a little, I stood up extending my hands out, I didn't think I could make such a cute little baby. "Come on." I said picking her up from Dawn's embrace setting her down on my side holding her up with my arm, I felt her tracing my neck tattoo with her hand.

"What's that?"

"Marker, I drew it on me, cool huh?" I asked.

"Could you draw on me with marker?" Jazmine asked.

"You have to be a whole lot holder, six years old minimum." I said as I set her down on the bench, and I figured out a way to sit down next to her on the bench, "Can you show me how old you are?" I asked lightly poking her in the nose.

"I'm this many, I think." She said holding up three fingers.

"That you are." I said smiling, my daughter is SO cute and so smart. I put the bib on her watching her sloppily eat the bowl of cereal, but it was cute, she got so excited watching Barney on the television, just being with her made me feel full of life and happy.

"Shannon, are you hungry?" Dawn asked.

"No, I'm good, I don't eat breakfast." I said.

"That's not good, mommy always say that breakfast is important meal of day." Jazmine said eating a spoonful of her cereal.

"That it is, you should remember that when you get older." I said lightly scratching at her stomach getting her to giggle. "Is that your ticklish spot?" I asked.

"Yes." She said smiling.

"Uh oh! I think the tickle monster is coming." I said doing like the spirit fingers, she dropped her spoon into her bowl and ran as fast a little three year old could, I slowly walked behind her pretending to try and catch her, she screamed and giggled the whole time, I finally picked her up throwing her over my shoulder. "You're a sack of potatoes." I said.

"I'm not potatoes." She squealed, I pulled her down holding her in a cradle.

"Your not? Then what or who are you?" I asked looking at her confused.

"I'm Jazmine, remember?" She said.

"Right, do you like going to the park?" I asked carrying her over to the couch setting her on my lap.

"Yep, I love swinging." She said nodding.

"Do you want to go to the park today?" I asked.

"I thought we were going to do dress up?" She said pouting, Dawn leant against the door frame watching this.

"Why don't we do dress up then go to the park?" I asked.

"Could I wear my princess costume to the park?" She asked.

"Are you sure you want to do that? It'll get dirty and messy." I said as another female walked out, I looked at her weirdly for a little bit.

"Aunt Amy, morning!" Jazmine said jumping off my lap running up to Amy.

"Morning Jazmine, Shannon." Amy said nodding towards me.

"You know Shannon?" Jazmine asked.

"Yeah, you know me?" I asked.

"Yeah, I met you when you met Dawn." Amy said.

"Right, the one that was in love with Matt." I said recollecting that night.

"Yeah, thanks for only remembering me for that." Amy said rolling her eyes.

"You two are still best friends?" I asked as Jazmine ran down the hall.

"Yep, I just moved in, well, I got to head to work, I talked to Antonio and he's working today as well so I'm safe." Amy said hugging Dawn before she walked out the front door.

"Do I want to know?" I asked.

"Not really." Dawn said as I heard a little bell ring. "Coming." Dawn said walking down the hall, and only I can assume that she used the restroom.


	29. Curiousity Eric

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Dawn's Point of View-**

I was in the kitchen cleaning Jazmine's dishes listening to Shannon and Jazmine in the other room, I pulled out my cell phone calling Eric.

"Hello?" Eric asked answering.

"Hey, you want to go do something today?" I asked leaning against the counter.

"Sure, like what?" Eric asked as I could tell he was doing something.

"Well, it'll be just you and me, do you want to go to a movie or lunch?"

"Sounds good, I'll be over in a few, got to do a few things."

"Don't worry, me too, I'm not even dressed." I said looking down at my pajama's.

"Alright, talk to you soon." Eric said before he hung up, I hung up setting my phone on the counter before I walked around the corner to the door frame.

"Do you want to go to the park today?" Shannon asked.

"I thought we were going to do dress up?" Jazmine said pouting, I leant against the kitchen door frame watching this, Shannon is being a great dad right now, he's actually interested in her life and wants to be there to make up for the time he has missed, the smile that is on his face that I'm sure hasn't left his face since I told him yesterday that he had a girl and that he could come over here and see her, if anything it got bigger. He has this genuine happiness vibe coming off him, and you could tell he wasn't forced to come see her, I could tell he loves her by the way he looks at her with his eyes.

"Why don't we do dress up then go to the park?" Shannon asked.

"Could I wear my princess costume to the park?" Jazmine asked.

"Are you sure you want to do that? It'll get dirty and messy." Shannon said as Amy walked out in her Universal outfit, I totally forgot she worked the morning shift today, shitake.

"Aunt Amy, morning!" Jazmine said jumping off Shannon's lap running up to Amy wrapping her tiny arms around Amy's legs.

"Morning Jazmine, Shannon." Amy said nodding towards Shannon.

"You know Shannon?" Jazmine asked.

"Yeah, you know me?" Shannon asked.

"Yeah, I met you when you met Dawn." Amy said.

"Right, the one that was in love with Matt." Shannon said as I could tell a light bulb just went off in his head.

"Yeah, thanks for only remembering me for that." Amy said rolling her eyes.

"You two are still best friends?" Shannon asked as Jazmine ran down the hall to the bathroom.

"Yep, I just moved in, well, I got to head to work, I talked to Antonio and he's working today as well so I'm safe." Amy said hugging me before she walked out the front door.

"Do I want to know?" Shannon asked.

"Not really." I said as I heard a little bell ring. "Coming." I said walking down the hall to help Jazmine finish, she run back down the hall.

"Crackers!" She exclaimed, when I walked out she was jumping up and down.

"Crackers?" Shannon asked.

"Yeah, every time she goes to the bathroom she gets so many animal crackers." I said.

"Interesting." Shannon said as Jazmine ran into the kitchen, I pulled out the animal crackers.

"Tiger and monkey." Jazmine said, I dug through the box looking for them handing her one each, she happily ate them.

"Why don't you show me this princess outfit?" Shannon asked.

"Okay." She said, Jazmine grabbed Shannon's hand and they walked to Jazmine's room, I went into my own room quickly getting changed into my outfit for the day, I slipped on some tennis shoes bare foot since I didn't want to bother with socks. I walked out and to Jazmine's room to see Shannon helping Jazmine with the princess dress.

"Your more beautiful." Shannon said as he ran a hand through her hair.

"I'm princess, I'm always beautiful." Jazmine said.

"That you are." Shannon said, I'm sure he is in such shock looking at her, Jazmine grabbed her brush handing it to Shannon. "You want me to do your hair?" He asked pulling her up onto the bed between his legs, he took the brush lightly running it through her hair, I walked in pulling a ponytail off her dresser handing it to Shannon as he pulled it up into a single ponytail.

"Where's your shoes?" I asked.

"Closet." Jazmine said, I went to the closet opening it to see where Amy put them last night, I pulled them out squatting down helping Jazmine put them on.

"Do you like getting your picture taken princess Jazmine?" Shannon asked.

"Mm hmm…mommy takes my picture lots." Jazmine said, he just turned giving me a death glare.

"Sorry." I said shrugging, I'm sure I'll hear that lecture later.

"Would you take one with me princess Jazmine?" Shannon asked pulling out his Black Berry cell phone turning it to camera mode.

"Okay!" Jazmine said happily, she climbed up onto her bed and crawled onto his lap, she stood up to be his height, I grabbed his phone and held it up.

"1-2-3." I said snapping the photo of the two, it was cute. I heard knocking come to the door, I walked out opening it to Eric standing there.

"Hey, why is Shannon's hummer in the driveway?" He asked walking in.

"Because he's here." I said as I shut the door, Shannon walked out of Jazmine's room behind Jazmine.

"Hey Eric." Shannon said.

"ERIC!" Jazmine said running up to Eric, he picked her up giving her a light hug.

"How have you been?" Eric asked.

"Good, Shannon and I are going to park." Jazmine said.

"You are?" Eric asked.

"Yep, you want to come?" Jazmine asked.

"No thank you, maybe next time, your mom and I are going out." Eric said lightly scratching Jazmine's stomach, I know he is going to be angry when we get in the car.

"Well, we are leaving, let me get the stroller for you." I said walking back to my room grabbing my purse and the stroller for Shannon carrying it out to the front door area where everyone was still crowded around. I opened the stroller, Jazmine climbed in happily trying to buckle herself in. "Do you have dolly?" I asked.

"No!" Jazmine exclaimed unbuckling herself running to her room grabbing her doll coming back holding onto her tightly climbing back into the stroller.

"Don't forget her at the park, okay?" I asked squatting down in front of her making sure her buckle was fastened correctly and tightly.

"Won't mommy." Jazmine said smiling, I kissed her forehead before I opened the door allowing Shannon to push her out with Eric behind him, I was last out shutting the door locking it with my key, I took my key off handing it to Shannon.

"I expect this key back tonight at TNA." I said pointing at him with the key.

"I will." Shannon said smiling snatching the key out of my hand.

"Alright, the park is up that way two streets and half way down that street, keep close eye on her." I said.

"I will, I think I got it." Shannon said, I slightly smiled, I walked over to Eric's car about to climb in, "Hey, where's your car?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Your car?"

"I'll discuss it later." I said, he shrugged as he kept on pushing her in the direction I told him.


	30. Day Out

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Dawn's Point of View-**

I climbed into the car shutting the door and Eric just gave me this look.

"I know what your thinking."

"What am I thinking?"

"Why I'm leaving Jazmine with Shannon?"

"Yeah, pretty much. You just met him last night and you allow him to take her for the day?"

"I trust him." I said, I wasn't going to tell him that Shannon is her father this soon.

"Trust him? You met him last night!"

"Eric, you knew him longer than me, do you trust him?"

"Obviously if I have to wrestle him."

"See, you trust him enough to have wrestling matches with, then I should be able to trust him with Jazmine, and these are under completely different circumstances." I said.

"Fine, I trust you, I didn't say good morning to you this morning, so good morning." Eric said leaning over lightly pressing his lips against mine pretty much making me forget the slight fit we just had.

"What do you want to do?" Eric asked.

"Movie? I haven't been to a movie theatre in a while." I said.

"That we could do." Eric said smiling, he drove us over to the local theatre seeing one of the latest movies out. When we got out of the movie, Shannon called and left a message saying that he is taking Jazmine out for lunch, then he was going to take her home, that he saw that car back in the driveway (I'm assuming it must be Amy's since she's the only one that has a car in the house) and leave her with Amy so he could go get ready for the show tonight. "Who was that?" Eric asked.

"Shannon, he was just telling me that he was taking Jazmine out for lunch then taking her home to Amy." I said smiling, "I told you that you could trust him." I said.

"I guess your right." Eric said, we went to the McDonalds that was across the street eating inside, then we spent rest of the day walking along the beach hand and hand until it was about time to head to TNA.

"I had fun today besides our little argument, I'm sorry about that." I said a little upset.

"No, I'm sorry, I started it." Eric said as he wrapped his arms around me in a hug, I looked over from his car out to the ocean blue listening to the waves crash making me feel like we were the only things in this world. "We got to hurry though, Jeff is going to be mad if we're late." Eric said.

"I need my shirt." I said.

"We'll stop by your house real quick." Eric said speeding over to my house, I jumped out running up to the front door and busted in, I pretty much ran through my house grabbing my TNA shirt.

"Slow down, have you decided about traveling?" Amy asked.

"No, I'll make one when I get there, bye, and night sweetie." I said walking over to Jazmine kissing her forehead before I ran back out the door and jumped into Eric's car, he sped off to the Impact zone, I saw Shannon's hummer a few cars away so I knew he was there. I climbed out shutting the door behind me, I met Eric at the trunk, he grasped my hand intervening our fingers together walking towards the door, Eric unlocked it for us and we walked in. "I got to go talk to Jeff." I said.

"Alright, I'll walk with you." Eric said, he walked me to Jeff's office, I stopped in front of it.

"Good luck tonight, and I'll see you after the show?" I asked.

"Sure, maybe we could go get ice cream after or something."

"Okay." I said standing on my tip toes kissing him passionately leaving him to be shocked, I turned around lightly knocking on the door. Eric walked away towards the men's locker room, the door was opened by Jeff himself.

"Dawn, what do you need?" Jeff asked.

"I want to talk about traveling with TNA." I said nervously.

"Come in." Jeff said letting me walk in, I walked in nervously, I'm always nervous around my bosses until I warm up to them. "Have a seat, talk to me." Jeff said walking around to sit behind his desk, I sat down after he did so.

"I thought about it and talked it over with one of my best friends last night…"

"And?" Jeff asked.

"I have been DYING to travel the world, ever since I was a kid I've been wanting to travel the world…."

"So it's a yes?"

"…but I have my three year old daughter, I would hate taking her with me because I'll be afraid of holding people back with her because she is young and having to trust on other people I don't know to watch her…."

"So it's a no?" Jeff asked.

"I don't know what it is, I mean I know two of your employees personally and a third one is an acquaintance, I mean I guess I can travel the states, but overseas have to be a no go." I said.

"Dawn, look…" Jeff said standing up walking around his desk leaning on his desk in front of me "I have three daughters myself, they aren't three years old yes, but everyone in the back treats them with respect and keeps close eyes on them, not because I'm all their bosses but because they look at them as their little sisters, nieces or daughters, I'm sure once everyone back here meets …um…what's your daughter's name?"

"Jazmine." I answered.

"Jazmine, I'm sure they will all fall in love with her, especially since she's three, she will be adored and spoiled like she is a princess, jeez, my daughters always get spoiled, but not from me, I say no then they go to like Kevin Nash or someone that they know that will give them it." Jeff said chuckling.

"I don't want to interfere with people's work around here, this is a place to work." I said.

"Understandable, who do you know?"

"I know Eric, Shannon and I just met Tahlia last night for the first time."

"I knew you met Eric before hand obviously, how and when did you meet Shannon?"

"That I would rather not discuss right now, and don't take this personally sir, I would rather not discuss it with you." I said.

"Alright, I wouldn't want know anyway, Eric and Shannon are going to be in a feud here soon huh? I'll watch her, I'm great with kids, and I'm sure I could bring my oldest, I'll pay her to baby sit for you." Jeff said.

"I guess I'm traveling, I don't know how she is with traveling, we haven't really traveled since she was born." I said.

"No worries, I'll need you to feel out these forms stating you'll be traveling with us and Jazmine's information. Is Jazmine the little girl in these photos?" Jeff asked grabbing my manila envelope off his desk.

"Yes she is." I said not looking up from the paperwork.

"She's adorable, I'm guessing that's your sister with her." Jeff said showing me the picture of Jazmine and Judy.

"Yeah." I said smiling as I went back to filling out the paperwork.

"Are you going to quit Universal?"

"I kind of have to with traveling, I don't want to take the time off because they say if you take too much time off they'll fire you so I would rather quit on good terms." I said.

"Well, that seems smart." Jeff said.

"I would like to think so." I said filling in rest of the information handing it back to him.

"I'll have your travel schedule done next week, or do you have email?" Jeff asked.

"I'll just get it next week."

"Alright, go do work." Jeff said, I rolled my eyes, I pulled the door open and walked out, I tried to remember which door was the photography room, then I realized there were names on the door, I found it, and I walked in signing a camera out with Charles.

"I told Benny to put you on ring tonight." Charles said, Benny is the lead camera man on the floor.

"You sure?" I asked nervously.

"That's where you need to be." Charles said patting me on the back, I walked out wondering what he meant by that, I didn't want to think too much about it, I walked out towards the ring when Shannon caught up to me.

"DAWN!" Shannon yelled down the hallway, I slowed down so he COULD catch up to me. "Thanks for letting me come over today, I am SO happy to see her, may I come over again tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure." I said.

"So, what about your car? Obviously that's Amy's car, where's your car?" Shannon asked.

"My car was impounded."

"Why? You weren't in a car accident were you?" Shannon asked worriedly.

"No, I wasn't in an accident, it broke down and got towed, when they towed it to my house but I wasn't home since I was at work, so they impounded it, I have to pay a $200 fee within thirty days, which was about last week, so yeah." I said.

"Are you going to pay the fee?"

"I don't have the money to pay the fee." I said.

"You had pictures of my daughter and didn't consider sending me one?" Shannon asked stopping me before I walked out onto the stage from behind the curtain.

"I didn't know you would want to see her, but you got a picture now." I said smiling then I walked out onto the stage and down the ramp, Shannon stayed behind the curtain, I worked the night, for some odd reason I felt a little off. Eric gave me a ride home, I just didn't want to hang around tonight, I just wanted to go home and sleep.


	31. Paradise is Over

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Two Weeks Later- Saturday, March 21****st****- Dawn's Point of View-**

The last couple of weeks have been good, Amy's boyfriend hasn't tried anything which is good, I've took her to an OB/GYN doctor to get checked out, she seems good for her stage and she set up an appointment for the appropriate time. Shannon has been over at my house everyday spending every moment with Jazmine, Eric has been on edge lately because he thinks that Shannon likes me and we are flirting with each other, but we aren't, Eric still doesn't know Shannon is Jazmine's father neither does Jazmine because once she finds out she WILL blurt it out to Eric. Today, Shannon is going to come over and take Jazmine to the aquarium. I woke up at 7:30 going into Jazmine's room, she was already awake and sitting on her bed.

"Fishes?!?!" She said smiling.

"Yep, you get to see fishes today, come on lets get you fed and dressed." I said she ran out to the kitchen.

"I want apple." She said, I picked an apple out of the bag cutting it into slices and put it on her plate, lately she hasn't been eating a lot which I think is weird, I might make her a check up just to see if everything is okay and see if she needs any shots.

"What do you want to wear today to see the fishes?" I asked as she sat in her high chair chewing on the apple slice.

"Um, jean pants and my turtle shirt."

"What turtle shirt?" I asked.

"One that is from Nemo." She said rocking back and forth happily.

"The one that says 'Totally wicked?'" I said trying to do my best surfer impression and Jazmine giggled.

"Yes mommy." She said.

"I think the fishes would like it." I said as I brushed some of her hair out of her face, "I think you need an hair cut, it's getting pretty long, it's covering your pretty face and pretty eyes." I said resting my head against my hand.

"I like my hair, it's soft." Jazmine said as a knock came to the door.

"Could that be Shannon?" I asked as Jazmine got excited, I got up walking out to the front door opening it to see Shannon.

"I got a surprise for you." Shannon said.

"Shannon Brian Moore, you know I don't like surprises and we shouldn't give each other gifts, we're both taken." I said as Jazmine ran out after getting out of her high chair herself, she always manages to get out of it but has troubles getting in it.

"Just follow me." Shannon said as Jazmine ran outside after him, I shut the door and walked with him out into the driveway to see Tahlia sitting in a brand new car.

"Tahlia got a new car?" I asked picking Jazmine up since she was complaining about ants on the ground, Jazmine's met Tahlia once or twice before.

"No, that's your car, Tahlia drove it over here for you, I'm paying her to take the bus home and drive it over here." Shannon said.

"Shannon, I can't accept it." I said.

"Car ours?" Jazmine asked as Tahlia scooped her out of my grasp.

"Dawn, I wanted to do it, you need a car to travel in." Shannon said.

"Jazmine, why don't we go inside let these two talk?" Tahlia said carrying Jazmine back inside, I walked up to the car staring at it, it wasn't my dream car, but it was a pretty nifty car, it was a mustang so it was sweet.

"This must have been expensive, a mustang, Shannon!" I said trying to fight back tears, this was the nicest thing anyone has done for me, close to the nicest besides my parents giving me life.

"Hey, you had my daughter and you raised her for three years on your own, yes I paid my dues by giving you child support, but my baby's momma needs a ride along with my baby. How is she going to learn how to drive if you don't have a car?" Shannon said.

"I can't believe you did this, you didn't have too." I said staring at the car in shock, "THANK YOU!" I said running up to him jumping on him for a hug almost causing him to fall to the ground.

"You welcome!" Shannon said, I could tell he has been enjoying every minute he has been spending with Jazmine and myself, he even told his girlfriend Julie about us, unfortunately she broke up with him. "I even checked it out and test drove it myself, it's baby proof and safe for Jazmine." Shannon said.

"Thanks so much, it's unbelievable." I said wiping my face of any tears, I can't believe I'm crying.

"Come on, let's go get Jazmine ready for the aquarium." Shannon said wiping his arm around me as we walked into the house, Tahlia was sitting on the couch with Jazmine on her lap watching the Backyardigans, Amy (who might I add barely awake) sitting next to her. "Hey Aimster." Shannon said, he gave her that nickname, but she hates it with a passion, I think they are both slowly falling in love with each other and secretly don't want the other one to know.

"I thought I told you not to ever call me that again." Amy said as he plopped down next to her wrapping his arm around her, but she picked it up and unwrapped it.

"Jazmine, your not dressed?" Shannon asked.

"Mommy is going to help me, I want it to be surprise." Jazmine said sliding out of Tahlia's grip.

"Well, I'm leaving, see you guys Monday. You coming on Monday Amy?" Tahlia asked, we have become closer to her and she isn't that bad of a person.

"Yeah, I'm bringing Jazmine to meet a few of the stars before they travel at the beginning of April." Amy said.

"Okay, bye all." Tahlia said hugging all of us before she headed out after I told her what busses to take. I took Jazmine back to her room dressing her in the outfit she picked out, I helped her slide on her light up shoes that she insisted on getting.

"How do you want your hair?" I asked brushing her hair out.

"Braid."

"French or regular?" I asked.

"Regular." She said, I separated her hair into twos braiding the two sections into two different braids.

"Your ready." I said as she slid down to her feet running out, I stood up setting her brush down on her dresser walking out to see her sitting up on Shannon's lap giggling because he was giving her an raspberry on the stomach, I snapped a picture with my own cell phone for my safe keeping. Another knock came to the door, I opened it to see Eric. "Eric? What are you doing here?" I asked shocked, I don't think we had any plans today.

"I was going to surprise you with a picnic lunch on the beach again, may I come in?" Eric asked.

"Sure." I said allowing him to walk in.

"Who's mustang is in the driveway, it's pretty nice." Eric said as his facial expression completely changed when he saw Shannon with Jazmine, but Jazmine jumped off Shannon's lap running over to Eric, he picked her up immediately holding her.

"It's Dawn's, I bought her it since I figured she needs a car to get around besides trusting the bus system or on other people to give her a ride." Shannon said.

"A mustang? I want to see this." Amy said jumping up running outside, leave it to her.

"That was nice of you, may I talk to you in the kitchen Dawn?" Eric asked setting Jazmine back down on the couch, she ran and played with Shannon, we went into the kitchen. "Make up another excuse why he's over here and why he's buying you such an expensive car? I mean, I could of easily bought you another car, I willingly drive you because I love to do that for you, you're my girlfriend not his." Eric said, I leant against the counter.

"I know Eric, Shannon was just being nice and was thinking of mine and Jazmine's safety."

"And I'm not? Are you having an affair with him? I knew this was too good to be true!" Eric said running his hand through his hair pacing in front of me.

"No, I'm not having an affair with him, Eric, Shannon and I are just friends, that's it."

"Yeah, then why has he been hanging out here EVERY DAY for the past two weeks, huh? You've been hanging with him more than you have with me? You want to know what that tells me, you know, just forget it, we're over!" Eric said storming towards the kitchen's door.

"He's Jazmine's father." I mumbled.

"Excuse me, what?" He asked turning around looking at me.

"Shannon is Jazmine's father, that's why he's always here so he could spend time with his daughter, that's what the secret is." I said walking past him out to the living room, "The secret is out, Jazmine your…." I begun to say.

"Dawn, let's not discuss this now, don't put her through our troubles." Shannon said giving me this look and covered Jazmine's ears.

"Fine." I said.

"Come on Jazmine, let's go to the aquarium." Shannon said standing up hanging onto her hand as they headed towards the door.

"Do you want the stroller?" I asked.

"No, it's cool, I think they have some there, or I could just carry her." Shannon said walking out the door, Shannon bought his own car seat since he wanted to be able to take her in his car and instead of keep on borrowing mine, Judy's or Eric's.

"Shannon is Jazmine's dad for sure?" Eric asked as Amy walked in and turned back around to wait outside.

"Yes, I'm 100% positive, we met at a club, we hooked up, bada bing I was pregnant with Jazmine." I said.

"Your letting him just take her after three years?" Eric asked.

"What do you mean by that? He paid his dues, he paid child support like a good father should do, he said himself if he would of known he would of wanted to be a part of her life and he is just making up the time he missed out on the last few years." I said standing up for Shannon.

"Figured, you'll stand up for Shannon, I'm sure you two are hooking up again, I mean it wouldn't surprise me, you did once you could do it again. You haven't been the same, it seems like you don't even care about my feelings anymore, it's all Shannon this, Jazmine that, Amy this, Dawn that, where do I stand? That's right, you don't care. Good bye Dawn, I hope you are ready for a big heartbreak with Shannon." He said walking out, I felt tears stung my eyes threatening to roll down my face, Amy walked in immediately pulling me into a hug.

"It's okay Dawn…." Amy said repeatedly running her hands through my hair, she called into Universal sick for the day, we sat on the couch talking.

"What's worse, the fact that he actually thinks that I was/am cheating on him with Shannon or the thought that I might of actually loved Eric?" I asked as a fresh pair of tears rolled down my eyes.

"Dawn, he's a man, they always assume that a girl as pretty as you is cheating on them." Amy said.

"It's not fair, I'm just trying to be a fair person and allow Shannon to be a good dad to Jazmine like he always wanted to be, but I get burnt in the end. I wanted to tell Eric but I knew this would happen, stupid car!" I said getting up heading to the door, but Amy jumped in front of the door.

"No, your not going to go ruin that car, you go sit down and calm down, eat some more ice cream." Amy said, she forcefully pushed me back to the couch.

"Why, I already gained like twenty pounds in ice cream." I said looking at like two cartons of empty ice cream, we each ate an whole one, we are fat yes, but it was a crisis.

"We'll go to the gym tomorrow, but right now, it's the only chocolate we have/had." Amy said as she reached for the phone.

"What are you doing?"

"Calling for a pizza and going to call Shannon to keep Jazmine for the night, she doesn't need to see you like this." Amy said, she did just that. "Look Dawn, it's Eric's fault, he's just being jealous and protective, he sees that Shannon is slowly moving his way in, even though you two will NEVER hook up again, I don't know I hope not, but to him he thinks since you two hooked up once you might again. The way you two act around each other might also make him suspicious, but he doesn't know that is the way your personalities are, I see that. Eric will soon see that he needs you, if he is or was as crazy as you were about him, I'm sure he is or will feel just as horrible about this thing and crawl right back to you."

"Yeah right, as long as Shannon is here with Jazmine he will never come crawling back until he accepts it." I said, I don't know if I'm more angry with myself or with Eric. Rest of the day and night we talked badly about Eric, I cried my eyes until they couldn't produce anymore tears even if I put eye drops in it wouldn't help. Amy and I fell asleep on the couch cuddled together to keep warm under one blanket, Shannon had a spare key to the house, I got it made for him in case he was bringing Jazmine home and it was locked, or for emergency. Shannon brought Jazmine home the next morning, he apparently cooked Jazmine breakfast, but he pulled the covers off us and that woke us up. "What?" I asked grumpily.

"Time to rise and shine beautiful's." Shannon said, Jazmine climbed up onto the couch and onto my lap, and went on about the fishes and the day she had the day before, she was hyper.

"Shannon bought me this fish, it looks like Nemo and this turtle that looks like this guy." She said pointing to the turtle on the shirt she wore the day before.

"Where are they?" I asked.

"In my room, I'll go get them." She said climbing off the couch and running to her room.

"So, what's up?" Shannon asked sitting down next to me where Jazmine was.

"Eric, men!" I said.

"Don't men me." Shannon said as Amy was able to fall back asleep.

"Sorry, why could you men be so stupid?" I asked as Jazmine came back out with the two stuffed animals. "Look at those, their cute, did you name them?" I asked.

"No, but I got to put them with rest of my dolls and animals." She said.

"Why don't you go do that and think of names for them." Shannon said as she ran back to do so. "What'd Eric do?"

"He broke up with me because he thinks that we were having an affair, I told him you were Jazmine's f word and he went bazaar about it, he broke up with me because I'm not giving him enough attention, and I am letting you come back into Jazmine's life." I said just summing up a few things Eric said.

"I'll go set him straight, no one breaks your heart." Shannon said standing up heading to the door.

"Shannon, that's what he talks about, you buy me expensive things like that car and you treat me like I'm your girlfriend and I'm not. I'm a big girl, I can handle it."

"He broke up with you because of me, I am involved with this, just let me talk to him."

"No, do NOT do it, not on my behalf! I won't have it." I said.

"Fine, I won't talk to him, but don't come crying to me if he doesn't come crawling back."

"What makes you think he will crawl back if you talk to him?"

"I'm smooth like that."

"Sure." I said rolling my eyes, as I hugged him before he left, rest of the day I spent with Jazmine playing miscellaneous games.


	32. Hook, Line and Sinker

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Monday Night at TNA-Shannon's Point of View-**

I waited next to TNA's entrance waiting for Eric to arrive and pull him into my locker room that I share with Tahlia and Eric sometimes, but lately he hasn't been sharing with us. I think Eric and I should have a talk even if Dawn doesn't think so, I brought this mess on and I'm going to clean it up for her, she hasn't been herself today and I know how much he means to her, when I saw those two together two or three weeks ago, however long ago it was, it was like magic in their eyes when they stared at each other, instant chemistry, something that we could never had. Me and Amy, maybe, I've been falling for her but I know I can't like her because I knew she was my baby's moms best friend, to me that says bad drama. When Eric walked in, I grabbed him and dragged him into my locker room locking it behind me so no one could walk in and Tahlia knew what I was doing and she agreed to it so she knew to keep Dawn, Amy and Jazmine distracted elsewhere until I met up with them, last time I checked they were chatting with the Main Event Mafia and Kevin was having a blast with Jazmine, men like him with babies like Jazmine is funny.

"Shannon, what do you want?" Eric asked with snarl.

"Save the attitude, look here mister, I heard the things you said to Dawn and that you broke up with her."

"So, it's true, you should know." Eric said crossing his arms over his chest, I rolled my sleeves up exposing my tattooed out arms, I'm not afraid of beating him up if need be.

"Look, our fights in the ring stay in the ring, their storylines, but out in the real world, this is REAL life and the REAL world, you got to go with what's real. You want to know what's real? You being a gigantic ass right about now, your ex-girlfriend was not having an affair, much less have I offered to do anything with her and neither has she, we have been adults, the only thing we have in common is our daughter. I love her for giving my daughter life and giving birth to my daughter, but other than that, we are just friends and nothing more or less than friends and nothing more or less than sharing one child. I was willing to let her call you dad, Dawn told me stories about what you have done with Jazmine and how much you stood up to take care of her even though she wasn't your daughter, but not so much right now. Dawn has been hurt, she has been constantly crying her eyes have bags under them, her bags even have bags from not sleeping, you broke her heart into a million and one pieces." I said backing him up against a locker.

"I highly doubt your telling the truth, if she's so broken up about it then why doesn't she come talk to me?"

"Would you want to go talk to someone you are upset or angry with? Wouldn't you be in fear they will upset or anger you more? Right now, she's angry and upset with the things you said to her." I said heading to the door.

"Sure." Eric said recollecting himself.

"You better think about what I said, if you don't do something about it then I would have to have another chat with you, but this time, my fist will do the talking." I said unlocking the door and opening it, before I stepped out of the room, "By the way, she told Amy that she thought she loved you and that you might loved her back, I hope that stings a little that you just lost a girl that loved you because you were being a gigantic asshole." I said shutting the door behind me to let him sit there and think about what I just said, now to let Tahlia go in there and clean it up. I went over to the locker room where Main Event Mafia hangs out, I walked in, this time Booker T was playing with Jazmine, but she was more impressed with his dreadlocks.

"Hey, what took you so long?" Amy asked.

"Sorry, stupid promo shots." I said rolling my eyes.

"I got to go meet up with Angelina to go over our promo for tonight, catch you guys later." Tahlia said heading out of the room, I placed myself behind where Dawn was sitting.

**Tahlia's Point of View-**

I sneakily walked over to our locker room where Eric is still at since Shannon locked the door from the outside, I unlocked in walking in seeing Eric sitting there with his face in his hands.

"You want to talk about it?" I asked shutting the door behind me pretending going up to my locker opening it.

"It's nothing, it's just Dawn."

"I'm a good listener and I can think of good ideas for dates." I said sitting down on the bench next to him.

"Its just that I said some awful things to Dawn, Shannon came in here clearing some things up for me, and now I realized I have been acting like a gigantic asshole as he liked to put it." Eric said.

"Yeah, that's Shannon for you, look, why don't you do something bigger and better than ANYTHING Shannon has done, I mean something you think Shannon would never think of or a night she will NOT remember." I said throwing it out in the blue.

"How can I do either if she doesn't even want to see me?"

"Why don't you plan something, have Shannon pretend that he is going to take her then have you take her instead?" I suggested.

"Like what?"

"Well, what about you take her to a concert?"

"Um…I don't know who's coming to town though."

"New Kids on the Block are coming next weekend, I got two tickets, I'm willing to give them to you if you promise to take her."

"Your willing to give them to me?" Eric asked shocked.

"Yes, I bought them when they went on sale, then I remembered that weekend is mine and Gregory's anniversary, he won't want to go to a New Kids on the Block concert, does she like NKOTB?"

"Yes, she has a picture with them."

"That lucky bitch, why didn't she tell me!" I said under my breath, "Their VIP seats, so your on the floor." I said, Eric pulled me into a hug.

"THANK YOU!" Eric said, I stood up heading to my locker to pretend to do something like I came in here for a reason. "I want to do something more special though than just taking her to a concert and maybe dinner, any suggestions?" Eric asked.

"I didn't tell you this, one of them owns a personal jet plane company in Tampa, I have the phone number and directions how to get there, I've talk to him, we're somewhat good friends, I'm sure if I call him and tell him that I sent you, I'm sure you can talk to him and see what he can do for you. Who knows, maybe he could do a shout out or something." I said pulling out the business card for the company.

"Thanks Tahlia, Dawn doesn't hear a word." Eric said grasping the card, I did the zipper over my mouth. 'Hook, line and sinker.' I thought as he walked out.


	33. Good Day Ends Badly

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Dawn's Point of View-**

I escorted Amy and Jazmine to their areas to stand that night, they were standing in the wheel chair area, we got it cleared for them to be there, after the show Amy was going to drive her and Jazmine home since I had a few other things to do before I had to go home, I had to talk to Charles about traveling and Jeff wanted to see me about something or whether, I hope I'm not getting fired. I explained to Jazmine it's fake but I doubt she will get it, during the show I didn't hear her cry once so obviously she did well around it or she was asleep before it begun. After the show, I walked backstage walking past Eric not even wanting to look at him and he didn't even look at me either. I chatted with Charles about my procedures and my itinerary for traveling as a photographer.

"I think I got it Charles, I'll stick with Benny and have him teach me." I said.

"Good idea, have a good night." He said before I walked out and Shannon came around the corner.

"Just looking for you, you ready to leave?" Shannon asked.

"Nah, you have your own car you could leave." I said.

"Where are you going?"

"Jeff's office."

"Your in trouble…" Shannon sung.

"Shut up." I said lightly smacking him when I felt my phone vibrating, I pulled it out and I didn't recognize the number, I answered it anyway, "Hello?" I asked.

"Is this Dawn Hughes?" He asked.

"Speaking, who's this?" I asked.

"I'm Dr. Lambert from the Orlando Hospital, I have your daughter in my unit, we saw your name on her medical bracelet and found your number."

"Oh my god, is she okay? You know, I'll be right over." I said scared for the worst.

"Listen, drive safely, we don't need you in an accident as well, she's fine, we haven't given her any Entex medicine, she's stable right now but unconscious." Dr. Lambert said, Jazmine is allergic Entex, we found that out at a young age.

"I'll come over and you can tell me more." I said as Shannon was looking at me with panic.

"Alright, we are on level three in the child's ward." He said.

"Thanks." I said hanging up and I fell into Shannon's embrace.

"What?" Shannon asked.

"Jazmine was in an accident tonight, I didn't ask about Amy or her baby, but we got to get to the hospital, what about Jeff?" I said as tears stung my eyes.

"You just go, I'll go talk to Jeff and tell Tahlia." Shannon said.

"She's on level three child's ward." I said.

"I'll find her." Shannon said, I hugged him tightly running as fast as I could out of the arena and it didn't matter how fast I was going, it didn't seem fast enough. I got to the hospital running in and up to the third floor following the signs to the child's ward, I went up to the secretary.

"Jazmine Hughes, what room is she in?" I asked as I'm assuming Dr. Lambert overheard me.

"Dawn Hughes?" A guy asked.

"Yes." I said out of breath and tears rolling out of my eyes.

"Jazmine's this way." He said as I followed him towards her room, "I'm Dr. Lambert, we did a few CAT/MRI scans and x-rays, she as a few broken bones and has a slight blood clot in her brain, nothing that we can't fix, but only problem is we have to wait until morning, we are also waiting on a few more blood and urine results." He said as we stopped in front of her room, I looked at her through the window seeing her head wrapped up with bandages along with an arm, rib area and her opposite leg of her arm, she was hooked up to a breathing tube and IV. I saw two police officers in there writing things down from her chart and about my daughter, I'm assuming for their records about the accident.

"What's with the breathing tube?" I asked wiping at my eyes.

"Her lungs failed on the way over here and that was the only way to get her to breath." Dr. Lambert said.

"Would she be able to pull through this?" I asked wrapping my two arms around myself.

"All the things she has are recoverable." Dr. Lambert said.

"Thanks doctor." I said as two police officers walk out of the room.

"Excuse us, are you this girl's mother?" The female officer asked.

"Yes ma'am." I said extending out my hand shaking hers and the male's hand.

"Sorry for this incident, do you know the driver of the car your daughter was in?" The male asked.

"Yes, Amy Yale, is she okay?" I said wiping my eyes, they exchanged looks that didn't look pleasing.

"No ma'am, she didn't survive the crash." The male said, I started crying worse.

"Her and the baby." I said falling to my knees, the female squatted down rubbing my upper arm.

"Baby, what baby?" She asked.

"She was pregnant." I babbled.

"Okay, with who's baby?" The male asked.

"Some guy's, I never met her boyfriend, they broke up because he didn't want the baby. What about the people in the other car?" I asked trying to calm down.

"He was drunk, he went the wrong way on a one way street, he survived, walking away with a few scratches, we have him in overnight lock up until we can collect enough evidence to press against him." The female said.

"Do you have anybody's contact info for Amy?" The male asked.

"Her whole family hates her, her brother disowns her, and her parents live in California and gave up hope on her, me, my daughter and my sister are like the only thing closest to family for her." I said as I got to my feet.

"Alright, we sent her body to get an autopsy, you'll get called for arrangements for funeral, what not with her body if that's something you would like to do." The female said.

"Ok, thanks officers." I said as the officers helped me up to my feet, I walked into the room slowly, I hate seeing my three year old hooked up to these many machines or wrapped up so much, I just want to hold her, I pulled a chair up to her bed sitting down holding her hand that wasn't wrapped, as long as she survived is all that matters.


	34. Hospital Pt1

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Shannon's Point of View-**

I sped walked to Jeff's office barging in without knocking trying to get over to the hospital as quick as possible to see my three year old daughter.

"Thanks for knocking." Jeff said.

"Sorry, I'm here on Dawn's behalf." I said.

"Well, I needed to talk to Dawn, not you."

"Sir, Dawn's daughter was in a car accident and she needed to report to the hospital." I said.

"Then why are you here? I know how close you are with her." Jeff said.

"Sorry sir, she told me to come talk to you for her."

"Just go!" Jeff said.

"Thanks!" I said running out of the room running to my locker room grabbing my things, Tahlia walked in seeing me rushing.

"What's up?" Tahlia asked worriedly.

"Jazmine and Amy were in a car accident." I said throwing my bag over my shoulder.

"What? Are they okay?"

"Jazmine is okay, I don't know about Amy, I'm about to go to the Orlando hospital to meet Dawn."

"I'll be there later on tonight, I have a few other things I got to do or I'll go by tomorrow." Tahlia said hugging me tightly.

"Thanks." I said walking past her out to the parking garage throwing my bag in the back of my hummer jumping into the drivers seat driving over to the hospital. As I ran into the hospital and made it up to the child's ward, the secretary pointed to the right room as I got to the room I stood outside looking through the window at Dawn sitting next to the bed holding onto Jazmine's hand, that was when reality of my daughter being in a car accident sunk in, 'I can't cry.' I thought, Dawn looked up at me with tears still in her eyes, she slowly stood up making her way out to me, she wrapped her arms around me digging her face into my chest as she cried. I ran my hands through her hair, I let her sob into my chest. "Where's Amy?" I asked.

"She's dead." Dawn sobbed into my chest.

"I'm sorry." I said as I was a little down more than I was already, I looked back into the room seeing Jazmine still laying there, I don't know why she would be moving or in any other position.

"Did they say what's all wrong with her?" I asked.

"She has a broken arm and leg, some broken ribs, she has a blood clot in her brain. Thanks for being here." Dawn said as she cuddled up into my embrace staring at our daughter in the room. It should be me in there not her, my three year old shouldn't be in there.

"Did they say how this happened?" I asked as she calmed herself down some.

"Head on collision with a drunk driver."

"What about the other driver?" I asked angry and upset that a drunk driver did this.

"He's in jail for the night until they get enough evidence to hold him longer." Dawn said as fresh tears rolled down her face, I held her in my embrace for a while.

**Eric's Point of View-**

I changed throwing my ring gear, knee and elbow pads and boots into my bag to take home with me for the week, I bent over tying my regular shoes in hopes to go talk to Shannon before he leaves for his house. I threw my bag over my shoulder heading over to Shannon and Tahlia's locker room to talk to Shannon about this plan about New Kids On the Block, even though I don't really want to go and stand there listening to them and it's something I don't want to do, but it's something Dawn likes and I'm willing to do it for her. I walked over to their locker room knocking on the door, Tahlia opened the door and I didn't see Shannon in the locker room.

"Hey, where's Shannon?" I asked curiously.

"Um…" Tahlia said as her eyes were shifty.

"Where's Shannon?"

"Um…Jazmine and Amy were in a car accident, Jazmine is in the hospital."

"What hospital?" I asked as my heart was beating faster.

"The Orlando one, you sure you want to go over there?"

"Yes, it's Jazmine." I said turning around running towards the parking garage.

"Eric!" Tahlia said chasing after me.

"What?"

"Do you think this is the best time to go over there to see her?"

"This doesn involve me and Dawn, or me and Shannon or anything, this is about Jazmine." I said.

"Just beware that Dawn may not want you there or want to see you there."

"I don't care, I love Jazmine as if she was my own daughter and I love Dawn, I want to be there for her even if she doesn't want me there." I said, with that said it caused Tahlia's mouth drop in shock. I shut the door driving over to the Orlando hospital not caring what Dawn or Shannon has to say, I needed to see her. I parked my car in the closest spot I could find, I jumped out of my car running inside going up to the directory, "Where would she be, emergency or child's ward?" I asked myself, I ran over to the emergency ward and I looked through the waiting room not seeing Shannon nor Dawn. I then ran to the elevator pushing the up button, "Come on, come on." I said as I waited for the elevator to come, when it opened I climbed on pushing the 3 button waiting for others to get on the elevator with me, luckily they were going to the 4th floor. The doors opened and I sped walked out and around the corner to see Dawn wrapped up in Shannon's embrace, I ran up to them startling both of them, "How is she?"

"What are you doing here?" Dawn asked turning to look at me wiping her eyes clean of tears.

"I came because I was worried, how is she? What about Amy?" I asked.

"I'm not going to tell you, you could just leave, you have no right being here." Dawn said coldly pushing her way by me into the room behind me, I turned to look at the room she just walked into, she slowly sat down glaring at me as she grasped Jazmine's hand.

"I would leave if I was you, I understand you want to be here for her but you're the person she least wants to see, well beside the person that did this." Shannon said snapping me out of staring at them.

"I know she doesn't want me here, but I love her." I said turning around to look at him.

"Are you for sure that you love her? Your not just saying that because you feel bad for her that Jazmine is in the hospital or that she has a child with me?" Shannon asked.

"No, I thought about it, I just said those things because I hate her being with someone other than me, that doesn't matter, how's Jazmine? She looks horrible." I said turning to look inside the room.

"Duh, she just got in a car accident Eric, how'd you expect her to look?" Shannon asked.

"Is she going to make a full recover?"

"Yes, she has a few broken bones and a blood clot that will be drained in the morning."

"What about Amy?"

"Um…she didn't survive." Shannon said scratching the back of his neck.

"How'd this happen?" I asked turning to look back in the room, Dawn had a fresh pair of tears on her face looking at her daughter.

"Head on collision with a drunk driver heading out of TNA I'm assuming." Shannon said.

"Those people make me angry." I asked still in shock that this has happened.

"I know, but there is nothing we can do, you might want to leave before Dawn gets more upset." Shannon said.

"Could you walk me out?"

"You afraid of the dark?" Shannon asked.

"No, I need to talk to you about something."

"Maybe right now isn't the best time to talk about it, I should really be here for Dawn."

"It'll be for like five minutes." I said begging him.

"Fine, but five minutes." Shannon said, he walked into the room, "I'm going to the cafeteria, do you want some coffee or something to eat?" Shannon asked.

"Yeah, you know what I like." Dawn said as she glared at me, Shannon walked towards me.

"Come on, what do you need to talk to me about?" Shannon asked as we walked towards the elevator.

"Okay, so I thought about what you said, and I want to get her back. I talked to Tahlia, she is willing to give me two VIP tickets to the New Kids concert next weekend for me and Dawn, but Dawn won't go if she knows I'm going with her. Would you somehow convince her that your taking her and Tahlia is going to watch Jazmine." I said.

"Do you think just a concert will make her like you again?" Shannon asked.

"I have something else up my sleeve, but I need to work out other details, but would you PLEASE do this for me?"

"I'll think about it man, I'll call you and let you know how Jazmine is doing." Shannon said.

"Thanks, sorry for what happened with Jazmine and Amy, let me know if you need anything." I said as I shook his hand pulling him into a manly hug.

"No problem, I think after Jazmine gets out of the hospital and this sinks in a little, I think she will realize that you care and she's important to you."

"I hope so." I said as we climbed onto the elevator taking it down to the first floor.

"I'll talk to you later bro." Shannon said as he headed in a different area than I did, I walked out to my car climbing in heading home, I carried my stuff inside I pulled out a beer sitting down on my couch sipping at my beer, I pulled out the card that Tahlia gave me looking at it a little before I tossed it down next to me, I then pulled out my phone looking at the pictures I had of Dawn and I, or of us with Jazmine.


	35. Hospital Pt2

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Dawn's Point of View-**

I sat in the hospital room with my daughter, waiting for Shannon to return with coffee or something. I held my daughters hand just thanking God that she survived this crash, she's a tough cookie. Not only do I have to worry about my daughter, I have Amy who was as close as a sister to me has passed away, I have to plan her funeral if need be, the thought that this happened just ran through my mind constantly making more tears form in my eyes. Shannon walked in carrying two cups of coffee in a drink carrier and two sandwiches for us.

"I got us each a sandwich and a coffee." Shannon said.

"Thanks." I said standing up to help him, I pulled my seat back over to the table that was in the room.

"Any responses yet?" Shannon asked.

"I haven't really tried talking to her or anything." I said looking over at her as I unwrapped the sandwich.

"I'm sure she will gain consciousness soon." Shannon said, we slowly ate our sandwiches and slowly drunk down our coffee, we were pretty quiet, I ended up falling asleep leaning against Shannon's embrace, he was asleep with his head resting against mine. I slowly moved Shannon's head up to allow me slide my head out from under his and gently rested his head back down. I stood up walking over to Jazmine's bed side re-grasping her hand and ran my hand through her hair that wasn't wrapped as her eyes slowly opening.

"Mommy?" She said in a soft voice.

"Jazmine, don't speak, just relax okay." I said as more tears stung my eye.

"Why am I in hospital?" Jazmine asked.

"Your going to be okay, do you remember anything?" I asked as I grabbed my seat pulling it up next to her bed.

"No, bright lights is all. Where's Aunt Amy and Eric?" She asked.

"They can't be here right now." I said smiling at her to give her some confidence, the doctor walked in.

"Good morning, how do you feel this morning Jazmine?" Dr. Lambert asked as Shannon finally awoke from his voice, he stretched his arms out standing up walking over to me resting his hand on my shoulder looking down at Jazmine.

"I hurt all over." Jazmine said.

"Where does it hurt most?" Dr. Lambert asked.

"Head." She said.

"Why don't we fix that?" Dr. Lambert asked.

"May I bring dolly? Where is dolly?" Jazmine asked.

"This doll?" Dr. Lambert asked pulling out her dolly from his pocket.

"Where'd you find it?" I asked.

"She had a death grip on it when they brought her in last night." Dr. Lambert said handing the doll to Jazmine as two male nurses walked in to push her out to the operation room.

"How long should it take?" I asked standing up, Shannon wrapped his arm around me for support.

"It should take about an hour to hour and a half." He said as the nurses were pushing her out, I followed her up to the operation room and I had to sign the paperwork.

"Your going to be fine Jazmine." I said running a hand through her hair holding back the tears.

"Is aunt Amy and Eric be here when I get out?" Jazmine asked.

"Maybe, but aunt Judy and uncle Mike might be here." I said.

"No, I want to see Amy and Eric." She said.

"I'll see." I said as the doctor walked up.

"We're ready, you ready Jazmine?" He asked, I leant over giving my daughter a kiss on her forehead, and Shannon leant over kissing Jazmine's forehead as well.

"Dolly coming with me?" She asked.

"Yep, dolly could come with." Dr. Lambert said she smiled as they rolled her away, Shannon and I stood there watching her being rolled away, Shannon wrapped his arm around me rubbing my upper arm.

"She's in good hands, come on, let's go wait in the waiting room, you want some more coffee?" Shannon asked as he turned me around, we headed towards the operating waiting room.

"Yes please." I said as we walked into the waiting room, they conveniently had a coffee machine in there, we each poured ourselves a cup sitting down, I crossed my legs at the knees leaning back in my seat sipping at the coffee to wake me up some.

"Are you going to call your sister?" Shannon asked.

"I should." I said pulling out my phone dialing my sisters number into my phone, but it went to voicemail, I didn't leave a voicemail, I always hated when people leave bad news over voicemail for me. I shut my phone twirling it around on my leg watching the news on the television.

"Are you going to call Eric?"

"Why should I? I'm still angry with him." I said drinking some of my coffee.

"He cares, and Jazmine asked for him to be here." Shannon said.

"Just because she wants him here doesn't mean I'm going to call him up and have him drive up here." I said.

"Someone needs to be the bigger person."

"He hasn't apologized to me for what he said."

"Fine, you don't have to call him." Shannon said.

"Thanks, and thanks for staying the night with me." I said setting my coffee cup against my knee.

"No problem, she's my daughter too remember? Look, I was thinking, I have two tickets to the New Kids on the Block concert next weekend, would you want to go with me, not as a date though. Tahlia said her and Gregory would watch Jazmine for us." Shannon said.

"I don't know Shannon, after this accident, I don't know if I want to leave Jazmine for a night after this accident." I said.

"It's one night, plus Tahlia and Gregory will be there, and they are going to keep her at home, plus she'll be asleep most of the night anyway."

"I don't think I could Shannon, I mean she's going to have a broken arm, broken leg and ribs that will all be bandaged up, plus medicine, she'll be a wreck." I said looking at him.

"It's one night, it couldn't be that hard to take care of her." Shannon said.

"We are going to have to carry her everywhere, she won't be able to walk with a cast on her leg or push her around in a wheel chair."

"Dawn, it's just one night, come on, it'll be a fun night, their VIP tickets, I would hate to sell them or give them up, I bought them a couple weeks ago for me and you to go, I would hate to give them up."

"Why don't you take Tahlia, doesn't she like them?" I asked as he took a drink from his coffee.

"No, she isn't a New Kids fan."

"She told me she was."

"Right, but I don't want to take her."

"Shannon, take her, me and Gregory would hang out." I said.

"Just do this for me?"

"I'll think about it." I said rolling my eyes, "Plus, I haven't asked Tahlia if she would be willing to watch Jazmine." I said, Shannon just gave me this look like I was stupid.

"Dawn, Tahlia loves Jazmine as if she was her niece." Shannon said.

"Yeah, what he said." Tahlia said.

"HEY!" I exclaimed standing up hugging her.

"Hey, how is Jazmine, I brought her a little Barney doll to play with." Tahlia said looking at the Barney stuffed animal.

"Thanks, how'd you know we were here?" I asked as she handed me the doll as she sat down across from Shannon and I.

"I went to her room, and I asked a nurse, they said she was scheduled for operation, so I figured you guys would be in the operating room waiting room." Tahlia said setting her coat across her lap.

"Is it raining?" Shannon asked.

"Yeah, more like sprinkling right now, how is Jazmine?" Tahlia asked.

"She has a broken leg, arm and a few ribs, their draining out a blood clot right now and resetting her bones I'm assuming." I said.

"Poor girl, what about Amy? Have we heard anything about her?" Tahlia asked.

"She died." Shannon said coldly.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Tahlia said.

"It's okay." I said.

"What were you guys talking about before I came in?" Tahlia asked.

"We were talking about the New Kids on the Block concert, Shannon said he had two VIP tickets and that you and Gregory would be willing to babysit for us if we went, but I told him no because I don't want to impose on you guys plus it'll be a lot of trouble with her being injured." I said as she stood up heading to the coffee pot pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"I don't mind watching little Jazmine, Gregory and I have always wanted kids and watching her will give us a sense of what it'll be like." Tahlia said.

"Wait, isn't that the same weekend as your anniversary? I know you told me that it was coming up." I said just remembering our conversation we had on the phone over the weekend.

"It's on Friday, not Saturday." Tahlia said.

"Liar, I can always tell your lying, sorry Shannon, I'm not ruining their anniversary." I said.

"Dawn, we won't mind, we love little Jazmine." Tahlia said.

"Still, I don't want to ruin your anniversary." I said sipping at my coffee.

"Please, let us do this for you." Tahlia said.

"Are you sure? I know how much anniversary means." I said.

"Don't worry about it, we didn't have anything planned." Tahlia said.

"I got to go call Jeff to tell him I can't come in tonight." I said.

"I'll do it, don't worry about it." Shannon said pulling me back down to my seat as he stood up walking out of the room.

"How are you holding up?" Tahlia asked standing up moving over to Shannon's seat.

"Better than last night, but still shook up about this." I said.

"I know, it's scary that a drunk driver did this, maybe we could talk Jeff into doing a segment promoting not to drink and drive or something." Tahlia said.

"Yeah, but like anyone will listen, everyone there will drink and drive anyway." I said shrugging.

"But it might cut down some, I mean bring Jazmine out showing what one person did from drunk driving and it might change, you don't know what the magic of a kid does to people, look at what Jazmine did to Shannon." Tahlia said.

"I'll think about it, I'm worried about Shannon, he's been strong so far but I know he's hurting on the inside. That's his daughter, the girl that he has been secretly fallen in love with has died, it's got to be harder on him." I said expressing my worry.

"Dawn, he'll talk when he's ready and he's not much of a talker about his feelings." Tahlia said.

"I hope so." I said as I leant forward resting my elbow on my legs holding my coffee between my legs.

"It'll be fine, trust me, it could only get better can't it?"

"Very true, it has to get worse to get better." I said smiling at her and we both just giggled.

**Shannon's Point of View-**

I walked out into the hallway using the free payphone they had dialing Jeff's number into it, it went to his voicemail, 'That's right, no one is up at 8 AM now days.' I thought as I listened to his voicemail.

"Hey Jeff, it's Shannon, I was just calling to let you know that Dawn and I won't be able to report to work tonight, if we do, it'll be late into the show. Jazmine is in surgery right now, we are waiting for her to get out, I'll call back later on tonight to report how she is doing. I hope you don't mind us missing work, if you need anything try mine or Dawn's cell and we'll answer it or call you back as soon as we can." I said hanging up, I looked through my phone's contact list to Eric's name looking at his info for his number, I dialed it in calling him, he picked up after one ring.

"Hello?" Eric asked.

"Whoa, that was quick." I said in shock.

"Sorry, I didn't sleep a wink of last night from worries and nerves. How's Jazmine?"

"Jazmine is in surgery, she will be out sometime, in about…" I said looking at my watch, "Half hour to an hour, I don't remember when they rolled her in."

"Thanks, could you call me when she gets out?"

"Yeah, she was asking for you."

"Does that mean I can come up?" Eric asked.

"No, Dawn refuses to let you come, but I convinced her to go to the New Kids concert, but she believes I'm taking her and Tahlia and Gregory are babysitting for us." I said peeking into the room seeing Tahlia and Dawn talking.

"Good, thanks Shannon, I knew she'll listen to you."

"Can I help that I'm such a smooth talker?"

"Whatever." Eric said.

"Go try and get some sleep man, you have a show tonight."

"You guys not coming?"

"Obviously, I called Jeff in hopes he calls back."

"Alright." Eric said.

"Bye bro." I said hanging up the phone, I leant against the pay phone barely hanging on to being strong, I turned and leant against the wall sliding down to a sitting position letting a few tears slip and wiped them off quickly. 'I can't cry, I can't let Dawn see me down.' I thought as I just let a few more slip out before I stood up and recomposed myself walking back into the room with the two women trying to talk about anything other than what was really going on.


	36. Danny's Plan

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Eric's Point of View-**

The phone call from Shannon helped calm my nerves a little hearing that Jazmine is doing fine and that they have her in surgery, but surgery is never a good thing my mind keeps wondering what could happen while in surgery. Shannon was able to convince Dawn to go to the New Kids concert, now only to call this guy, 'Where is that business card?' I thought to myself searching everywhere for it, finding it in the last place I looked, right next to me on the couch.

"Danny Wood, I hope Tahlia already called and told him I was calling." I said as I dialed the number into my phone but no one picked up at the business line, "I could just drive out there rather than discussing it over the phone." I said sliding my cell phone back into my pocket along with the business card. I went over to my computer doing map quest on how to get to this jet place that he owns, I wrote it down on my hand with sharpie, probably not a smart thing considering I might need to drive with two hands, but it's the only thing I have. I went out to my car climbing in driving over to the jet place, I looked at the business card reading it opens at 8, 'Why didn't anyone pick up?' I thought to myself. I looked at the place in front of me in hopes that he can help me with this. I tossed the business card onto the passenger seat unbuckling my seat belt climbing out of my car walking up to the front door opening in walking in to see a man standing behind the counter.

"May I help you sir?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm here to see Mr. Wood." I said.

"May I ask who is asking for him?"

"Eric Young, Tahlia was supposed to call up here."

"Oh Tahlia, yeah she called last night leaving a message, let me go get Danny for you." He said as he walked down a hall, I stood there tapping my fingers against the counter then I snatched a dum-dum sucker from the bowl putting it in my mouth until he came back out. "He'll be right with you sir." He said.

"Thanks." I said walking over to the chair sitting down picking up a magazine looking at the first few pages before I'm assuming to be Danny came out.

"What did you need me for?" Danny asked.

"Tahlia's friend is here to talk to you." The guy behind the counter said.

"Danny Wood?" I asked standing up tossing the magazine onto the coffee table type thing they had.

"Yes, you are?" Danny asked.

"I'm Eric Young, Tahlia said you might help me." I said extending my hand shaking his.

"Let's discuss this in my office." He said waving his hand to symbolize for me to follow him, I walked with him towards his office, he shut the door behind me before he walked around to sitting across from me behind his desk, "What could I help you with? Do you need a jet as well?"

"No, no, I don't need a jet."

"Then what do you need?" He asked leaning forward against his arms on his desk.

"Okay, there's this girl that I'm in love with, but I totally fucked the relationship up."

"How so?"

"I accused her of having an affair on me, but the truth is the only reason the other guy was hanging around was because her three year old daughter is his."

"So, your girl has a three year old daughter that is some other man's, do you know this man?"

"Yes, he's a co-worker of mine and Tahlia's, you might know him as Shannon Moore."

"Yeah, I know Shannon." Danny said.

"Well, they weren't getting back together and I was just freaking out for no reason so I just flipped out breaking up with her, then last night her daughter and her best friend got in a car accident with a drunk driver."

"Is everyone okay?" Danny asked worried.

"Not really, the drunk driver is behind bars, her daughter is in surgery right now and her best friend wasn't as fortunate, she didn't survive." I said.

"Oh man, I'm so sorry, what do you need my help with?"

"I got two VIP tickets to your concert next weekend, I was wondering if I could get help to win her back at your concert, any suggestions?"

"Are you going to come to the meet and greet?"

"No, that won't be able to happen, she doesn't even know she's going with me, she thinks she's going with Shannon." I said leaning back in the chair.

"Do you know her favorite song?"

"No idea."

"I got an idea, but it will take a lot of work on both our behalves."

"I'm willing to do anything, don't you have to call the others to discuss it?"

"Trust me, I'm sure the other guys would be willing to do this for you, we all know what it's like out there in the love world." Danny said.

"Let me here this master plan." I said leaning forward to hear his plan.

"This is what we are going to do…." Danny said explaining his plan, it was big and will take a lot of work, but it's worth a shot.

"Thanks for this Danny, it means a lot to me." I said standing up shaking his hand leaning forward to give him a manly hug.

"Hopefully this would work and best of luck, see you later." Danny said as I picked up the sheets of paper that I collected walking down the hallway to the front office.

"Bye Mr. Young." The guy behind the counter said, I nodded and walked out to my car driving back to my house, on the way home my phone rang picking it as soon as I could.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Eric, it's Shannon, Jazmine is out of surgery, she's doing fine for now, she'll be released tomorrow morning if everything goes okay." Shannon said.

"Thanks man for the call, how are you and Dawn holding up?" I asked curiously.

"Well, Dawn seems more happy now that Jazmine is doing better, but I don't think the whole idea of Amy has sunk in yet."

"That's okay I guess, what about you man? You must be dying."

"I'm doing fine, tired, but good." Shannon said.

"Well get some sleep, I'll call you back tomorrow or later on tonight to see how she's holding up." I said.

"Alright, talk to you later bro." Shannon said, I hung up the phone focusing on driving home and getting ready for the show tonight.


	37. Life With Broken Bones

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**The Next Saturday- Day of the NKOTB Concert- Dawn's Point of View-**

Shannon has been staying the night at my house for the past couple of weeks helping me with Jazmine, we have took turns staying the night in her room with her sleeping in the bed we made on the ground next to her bed or we slept out on the couch cuddled in each others embrace. He's also been helping me figure out the whole insurance issue and how Amy's funeral is going to be paid for. I woke up this morning with my head resting on Shannon's lap with his hand half way through my hair.

"MOMMY!" Jazmine screamed from her room, I sat up allowing Shannon's hand go rest of the way through my hair, I walked back to Jazmine's room seeing her sitting up on her bed.

"Morning sweetie." I said as I picked her up carrying her out to the living room setting her on the couch next to Shannon.

"Morning mommy, Shannon not awake yet." She said looking at Shannon.

"He had a late night last night." I said kissing the top of her head.

"May I help you cook him breakfast?" She asked.

"Sure." I said picking her back up carrying her out to the kitchen setting her down on the counter. "What should we make him?"

"French Toast and eggs!" She said.

"You like that wouldn't you?" I asked, she smiled and nodded, I pulled out the ingredients for French toast and the eggs, I then pulled out the bowls and pans needed, I lit the stove setting the pans down on it. "You want to crack an egg?" I asked, I handed her the egg, "Careful now." I said holding onto her hand helping her crack the egg and pouring it into the one pan. "Scrambled?"

"Scrambled!" She said excitedly, I started scrambling it then poured it onto one big plate before I started cooking the toast.

"Set the bread in the bowl." I said handing her a slice of bread, she dropped the bread down into the batter then I flipped it over getting both sides covered with the batter, I then set it down on the other pan.

"Flip?" She asked.

"You want to flip it, you sure?" I asked putting an hand on my hip.

"I'm three mommy, I could do it!" She said giggling.

"Alright." I said, I handed her the spatula helping her flip the toast and she was so proud of it, we finished making the French toast, I set some eggs and a slice of the French toast on a zoo pal plate for her putting it in her high chair, I then carried her over to the chair setting her down she dug in with her one hand, she was able to eat with the one hand she had which amazed me. I made Shannon and I a plate, I poured Jazmine a sippy cup giving it to her. I walked out to the living room walking up to Shannon grabbing his leg giving it a shake.

"Huh? What?" Shannon asked his eyes opening a little bit at a time.

"Morning, breakfast is ready." I said.

"I'm up." He said sitting forward running his hands through his hair.

"We still on for tonight?" I asked plopping down next to him wrapping my arms around his arm resting my head against his shoulder.

"Yeah, we're still on, what's for breakfast?" He asked looking over at me.

"French toast and scrambled eggs." I said smiling.

"Yummy." He said, I stood up pulling him up walking out to the kitchen seeing Jazmine half way done with her food.

"You were hungry, huh?" I asked scooting down in the seat next to her.

"Mm hmm." She said nodding as she took another bite of her French toast as Shannon and I begun eating ours. "What time is aunt Tahlia and uncle Gregory going to be here?" Jazmine asked eating at her eggs.

"No idea pumpkin." Shannon said.

"What time is the concert?" I asked taking a bite of my French toast.

"7." Shannon answered.

"What do you want to do today Jazmine?" I asked.

"Park?" She asked.

"You won't be able to run around though, plus sand will get into your casts." I said.

"Mommy, please?" She whined as a knock came to the door.

"Who will be here at this time?" Shannon asked, I stood up from my chair heading to the door, Shannon picked Jazmine up from her chair carrying her out with him, I opened the door to see Tahlia and Gregory.

"Hey guys, what are you guys doing here this early?" I asked.

"We figured we wanted to spend the whole day with our little princess." Gregory said taking Jazmine from Shannon's grip.

"You sure you want to take her for the whole day?" I asked.

"We got the whole day planned, we are going to go to the zoo, then the aquarium, maybe we'll go to the pier." Gregory said slightly bouncing her.

"Don't bounce her, she just ate." Shannon said.

"Oh, we don't want you getting sick now do we?" Gregory asked lightly scratching at her stomach.

"May I mommy?" Jazmine asked.

"Are you sure?" I asked nervously shifting my weight onto my one foot and interlocking my hands together.

"Yes, we offered to take her for the day, it'll give you guys some time to rest up before the show tonight, by the way have fun." Tahlia said smiling.

"I'll try, come in so I could get you some things for Jazmine." I said, they walked in and Gregory sat on the floor with Jazmine playing with Lego's and animal figures with her. Tahlia walked back to Jazmine's room with me as I packed an overnight bag for her.

"How you holding up?" Tahlia asked leaning against Jazmine's dresser.

"I'm getting better, I don't cry every time Amy is brought up, I know Shannon is hurting on the inside, I think when the funeral gets here it will really get to him." I said glancing up at her.

"Yeah, Shannon's not much for talking about his feelings, I think tonight will help him get his mind off it as well." Tahlia said.

"I hope so, I hope this is something for the better, I can't thank you enough for this, taking time out of your anniversary to watch Jazmine to allow us to go to the concert." I said as I zipped up her bag.

"No problem sweetie, we love little Jazmine, she's family. Plus, the Hardy's are asking when they get to see her."

"Well those darn Hardy's better get their butt's down here and see her." I said getting us both to giggle because I added attitude to the sentence.

"They might be down here for the funeral, when I went back up to North Carolina without Shannon they were asking about Shannon and Jazmine, I explained everything to them, they want a picture to make sure she is okay." Tahlia said.

"Jeez…" I said rolling my eyes, I handed her the bag and she carried it out to the car she had, I grabbed Shannon's cell phone off the stand next to the couch to take a picture of Jazmine.

"Hey, that's my phone!" Shannon said.

"I know, I'm just doing you a favor. Jazmine, look at mommy." I said as I zoomed in snapping a photo of Jazmine with a wide smile on her face sitting on the ground holding her cow figure tightly in her hand. I sent the picture to Jeff and Matt's phone handing the phone to Shannon, "It's time to get dressed Jazmine." I said bending down picking up my daughter.

"May I wear a dress mommy?" She asked.

"Sure, what dress you want to wear?" I asked carrying her back to her room.

"Sunflower." She said smiling, I set her down on her bed looking for her sunflower dress changing her into her sunflower dress.

"Do you want to wear your sunflower hat?" I asked pulling out the hat.

"No, bad hair." She said.

"It gives you bad hair huh?" I asked getting down on my knees, she nodded her head, I leant back barely reaching her brush pulling it off her dresser. "Your hair is so pretty." I said brushing out her hair.

"Thanks mommy, so is yours." She said looking at me with her big blue eyes getting me to smile, I don't know what I would of done if she would of passed on as well.

"I love you." I said as I leant forward kissing her forehead.

"I love you too mommy." She said, I felt tears sting my eyes wrapping my arms around her holding her in my embrace as I felt her arms trying to creep around me as best she could but couldn't because of the weight of the cast, just the thought that I almost lost her and not being able to hear her say those words to me or being able to say those words to her, being able to wake up to 'Morning mommy,' tucking her in to bed saying 'Night mommy, I love you,' being able to dress her, chase her around the house, doing her hair, or anything again could have been taken away from me. I let go of her leaning back on my legs looking at my daughter. "Mommy, why are you crying?" Jazmine asked curiously.

"I'm crying from happiness." I said wiping my eyes.

"Why do you cry when your happy?"

"Sometimes you just cry when your happy, it's way better than crying when sad."

"Why are you so happy?"

"Because I have you still here with me sweetie." I said wiping the tears from my eyes.

"I'm always here mommy." She said getting me smile bigger and let a few more tears go.

"I know, hearing you say I love you really touched me." I said as I went back to brushing her hair.

"I love you mommy, you're the best mommy." Jazmine said.

"Thanks Jazmine, I love you too." I said as I set the brush down next to her, "Your ready to go, your going to have fun today." I said standing up picking her up and she snuggled to my embrace, I carried her out to the living room.

"That's a pretty dress." Shannon said.

"Thank you." Jazmine said sheepishly.

"You ready to go?" Gregory asked, Jazmine nodded.

"Bye Jazmine, behave and I love you." I said hugging her tighter to my embrace kissing her forehead.

"I love you too mommy." Jazmine said, Shannon walked over grasping her before I handed her off to Gregory, he hugged her tightly to his embrace before Gregory took her, I waved good bye as he carried her out to the car, I watched as they pulled out of the driveway heading out to the main street, Shannon wrapped his arm around me.

"Well, our day is free." I said looking over at him.

"That it is, what are you going to do?" Shannon asked.

"I'm going to go take a nap." I said.

"That sounds good."

"Would you mind if I slept in my room? It's not that I don't like you or anything."

"It's cool." Shannon said, I slowly walked to my room shutting the door to leave a crack in the door just to hear what goes on out in the living room, I climbed onto my bed looking up at the ceiling thinking about the night of the crash and how Eric came to the hospital even though we were broken up, he must still care if he showed up to see how Jazmine was or some type of feeling, but it was Jazmine not me. I reached over to my house phone that I had hooked up in my room picking it up about to dial Eric's number but I don't know what to say or if I'm ready to talk to him. I set the phone back down thinking about how I should go about talking to him, I got to talk to him at some point considering we work at the same company and I'm a photographer, I'm going to have to work with him and be civil. I'll worry about that later. I set my alarm clock to wake me up at 5 PM in case I'm not up, which I should be, I don't know why I shouldn't be up by that time, I laid there staring at the ceiling until I fell asleep.


	38. Making Everything Perfect

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Eric's Point of View-**

I stood in my room searching through my closet trying to find the best outfit to wear tonight, I looked at the papers that Danny gave me and tried to figure out what would fit most to what he wrote down. I pulled out a pair of nice jeans that I have ironed, a white tank top with a black button up shirt that is easily unbuttoned when it comes time. I looked through the papers reading them over trying to remember what it says and practice it the way that the boys told me, I was watching videos after videos that I had of the previous days. My phone rang, I picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Eric, you ready for tonight?" Donnie asked, I got all their numbers considering I need to get extra time with each person, sometimes it was better working with one than all five of them because all five of them could be a little too much to handle and would get off topic, but they knew when it was time to get down to work.

"Not really, any last minute tips."

"Not really, none that I haven't already told you, I talked to the security guards here, they know the cue." Donnie said.

"Thanks man."

"No problem, you showing up early to rehearse again?"

"Nah, I got to pick the girl up, I'm rehearsing as we speak." I said.

"You got the outfit?"

"It's not perfect to yours but it's defiantly close."

"Okay, check you later, have sound check to do."

"See you later man." I said as I hung up the phone, I looked at the clock reading it was 1 PM. I grabbed the outfit for the day re-ironing it just in case there was any wrinkles I missed, I then made myself some lunch eating it as fast as I could, I took a shower getting into the outfit I picked out, I buttoned the last button leaving the top two unbuttoned looking in the mirror. "I should shave a little." I said rubbing at my chin, I shaved a little putting some of the after shave on, I did deodorant spraying myself with a cologne that I've worn before around her. I went out to my bedroom pulling on some black socks and slipped into some nice shoes even though they were going to wear tennis shoes, I wanted to look nice for Dawn. I put on a surfer type necklace grabbing a few more things, double checking to make sure I had the tickets before I headed out of my house heading to the florist up the street. "I would like to buy a dozen flowers."

"What kind sir?" The lady asked.

"Um, what flowers do you like?"

"What is the occasion?"

"Not really an occasion." I said.

"Aw, you want to get back together with a girl, I would suggest the roses." She said showing me to the roses.

"Thanks, I'll take an half dozen." I said looking at the price of them, she pulled out a half dozen wrapping them up for me and I paid for the flowers carrying them out to the car heading to Dawn's house. I climbed out grabbing the flowers I set in the passenger seat walking up to the front door knocking on it, Shannon answered.

"Your early, she's still in the shower." Shannon said pulling me inside.

"Sorry, how was I supposed to know?" I asked.

"Hide in the kitchen."

"Yeah, I'll do that, where's Jazmine?" I asked.

"Tahlia and Gregory took her this morning, nice flowers, thats a nice touch."

"I thought so."

"You stay here until your cue."

"Okay, I won't come out until my cue." I said leaning against the counter until I'm SUPPOSEDLY supposed to come out.


	39. Getting Ready For Concert

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Dawn's Point of View-**

I woke up earlier than 5 PM, but was too lazy to roll out of bed and go out to the living room to hang with Shannon so I lounged in my bed until I realized I had no idea what I was wearing to the concert tonight, I sat up sitting Indian style looking at the clothes hanging in my open closet. 'I don't have any New Kids shirts, but I don't want to be too dressed up though.' I thought to myself scanning the shirts from where I sat knowing what each one was, until I spot my purple one that I haven't worn in a while that would match the black slacks, I have a gold necklace that would look cute plus some high heels picturing the outfit and what it'll look like in my head, I climbed off the bed pulling the shirt's hanger out of the closet laying it down on the bed, it was spaghetti strap but had sleeves further down on the arm starting level with the actual shirt begun. I pulled out the black slacks that I wore to my interview laying them down next to the shirt, I dug out my undergarments, I then went to my jewelry box digging through to find that necklace and earrings to go with the outfit. I went in taking a shower climbing out wrapping my hair up in the towel so it wouldn't drip on my shirt or pants, I got dressed doing everything I could possibly do before I did my hair. I took the towel off my head letting my hair fall down, I pulled out my hair dryer blow drying it dry rest of the way, then I ran my brush through it getting any knots that could of possibly got in it. I squatted down looking for my curling iron under my sink finding it, I plugged it into the outlet, as it warmed up I sprayed myself with a nice perfume considering since I might be close to them might as well try to smell good, even though I'll probably be sweaty by being crunched in a close area all night in an arena. When the curling iron was ready, I curled a few strands of my hair leaving 95% of my hair straight and the other 5% curly, I sprayed the curls with hairspray so it would at least stay in for majority of the night hopefully. I then pulled out my make up applying purple eye shadow, mascara and some lip gloss, even though it probably made my eyes look really dark but I didn't care. I found a purse that went with my outfit moving everything over to that purse, at least the important stuff that fit in it, I found my high heels sitting on my bed buckling them up, I stood up pulling my slacks down from being rolled up when I sat down. I walked out of my room down the hall to see Shannon sitting on the arm of the couch texting on his phone.

"Hey, why aren't you ready? Don't we have to leave soon?" I asked looking at his outfit that he wore all day and the day before.

"About that, I'm not going." Shannon said.

"What do you mean your not going? Am I not going? Do we not have tickets? Shannon! I thought you said we had two tickets." I said getting angry and my hopes up.

"You have tickets, your just not going with me, your still going."

"Then if I'm not going with you, then who am I going with?" I asked shifting onto my left leg not enthused one bit with what is going on.

"Your going with me." A guy's voice rung through my ears that I clearly recognized as Eric's, I turned to see him slowly emerging from the kitchen holding about an half dozen roses wearing a tight pair of blue jeans that defines every spot that needs to be defined, a buttoned up black shirt that had the top two buttons undone to show slightly of the white tank top underneath and a surfer type necklace, he shaved his little peach fuzz he had on his chin with spiking his hair into a mo-hawk style, I'll be a liar if I said he didn't look good.

"No, I'm not going with you." I said crossing my arms over my chest refusing to go with him.

"Dawn, just go, it's one night, he's not going to bite." Shannon said.

"Why should I?" I asked.

"Because it's a free ticket to the New Kids concert, I know for a fact you have never seen them live, two you are already dressed for the concert, and ready to go." Eric said.

"Fine, I'll go, but I'm not going to enjoy it." I said.

"Your going to go and your going to enjoy it because it's the New Kids and your not home." Shannon said.

"Whatever, I'm angry with you." I said giving him an evil glare.

"I brought you some roses." Eric said.

"Thanks." I said as he stuck them out for me to grab, I carried them past him into the kitchen setting them in a vase.

"Dawn, come on, we're late." Eric said, I rolled my eyes, I can't believe I'm going with him of all people. I walked out to his car, he opened my door for me shutting it after I climbed in, he ran around in climbing into the drivers seat driving us over to the arena, the whole ride was in awkward silence besides the few questions like 'How have you been?' or 'How's work going?' I didn't know what to say, nor how or when to say it, Eric parked the car and I opened the door, he helped me up to my feet which is more gentlemanish of his, I am not going to lie, I just wanted to be in his embrace not only because he's looking hotter than ever but I've missed the cuddling and the kisses we exchanged.


	40. NKOTB Concert Pt1

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S. ALRIGHT, SO MY SISTER HAS DRAGGED ME TO TWO NEW KIDS ON THE BLOCK CONCERTS, I GOT THE ORDER OF SONGS FROM THE PICTURES/VIDEOS I HAVE, IT MIGHT BE DIFFERENT AT OTHER LOCATIONS, BUT IT'S THE WAY IT WAS AT MINE. ALSO THERE IS TWO LEVELS OF STAGING, THE MAIN STAGE IS THE REGULAR STAGE IN FRONT OF THEM AND WHEN I SAY CENTER STAGE I MEAN THE STAGE THAT IS UP THE STAIRS, IF YOU WANT A BETTER VISUAL AIDE LET ME KNOW AND I'LL POST A PHOTOBUCKET LINK.**

**Dawn's Point of View-**

We walked into the arena being one of the first ones into the arena, we had front row seats, at least we had seat seats, most of the time VIPs were just standing room so this was good.

"Do you have your camera?" Eric asked leaning over to me whispering it in my ear over the music being played through the arena.

"Yeah, I wouldn't forget it for the world for this concert." I said smiling, he pulled out his phone, I'm assuming it was a text because he started typing back to them, I hope it isn't another girl. We sat there listening to the music, he wrapped his arm around me resting it on the chair behind me and I allowed it since it wasn't really harming anyone. They opened the doors for rest of the people at 7 giving everyone about an hour to get their drinks, souvenirs, and find their seats before the opening act begun. We watched as the one group that won the America's Best Dance Crew performed at 8 going until about 8:30ish, New Kids aren't supposed to come on until 9.

"Are you thirsty?" Eric asked.

"Sort of, are you?" I asked tilting my head to look at him.

"Yeah, I'll go get us something, what would you like?"

"Water would be fine please and thank you." I said smiling, he walked back up the stairs between the sections to the concession stands to buy our drinks, I just stared at the stage in front of me stoked out on how close we are to the stage, I pulled out my camera thinking of the best angles for the pictures when Eric came back.

"Water bottle for you." He said handing it to me as he sat down.

"Thanks." I said, I set it down between my feet, and I just had to ask, "Did you plan this or did Shannon play a part of this?" I asked leaning back.

"Shannon and Tahlia were definitely involved." He said smiling.

"I expected Shannon but not Tahlia, were you forced to do this? If you don't want to be here, we could leave." I said, I felt horrible if he was forced to take me or didn't want to be here.

"I wasn't forced to do this, I wanted to do it, plus I wanted to see what these men are all about, and I don't want to leave." Eric said patting my leg.

"Why did you want to do this?" I asked curiously, before he could answer that question the lights dimmed down and they started the introduction video for the concert, I wrapped my arms around his digging my nails into him nervously excited to see New Kids live, I know if Amy could be here she would be. When they appeared, I squealed and tightened my grip on Eric's arm and he just laughed at me, and I lightly smacked him letting go of his arm. I got to my feet along with the fellow girls in our aisle and behind us singing and moving along to the beat as they song their new and old songs. They sung the songs: Full Service, Summer Time, My Favorite Girl, You Got It (The Right Stuff), Dirty Dancing, then Donnie pumped up the crowd, talked to the crowd a little before they did Games, during GamesEric leant over to me.

"I'll be back, I have to use the bathroom." He said.

"Okay, you don't have to tell me." I said as he walked away, out of the corner of my eye I see him talking to the security guard which I thought was a little weird but whatever, I turned my attention back to the New Kids men on the stage in front of me, after the song ended Danny was on the center stage showing us how he break dances, which he's better than me, but how hard is it for someone to be better than me at something? When Jordan walked out onto the center stage followed by Jonathan, Joey and Donnie as Danny ran off to do a quick clothing change I'm assuming, I turned around to look for Eric wondering what was take him so long, I thought he would at least be coming down the stairs by now. 'Where is he? Jeez, he's going to make me miss my New Kids worrying about him.' I thought bending over picking up my purse heading towards the end of the aisle scooting past people.

**Eric's Point of View-**

I excused myself from sitting next to Dawn, I walked up to the security guard telling him my name, he allowed me through and told me how to get to the backstage, I followed his directions and a PA escorted me up to where Donnie, Jonathan, Joey and Jordan were standing to the side changing a few things that they were wearing.

"You're here!" Donnie exclaimed.

"Yeah, I made it." I said unbuttoning my black shirt to the white tank top to match their outfit of grey pants and a white shirt of some kind.

"What girl are we trying to win you?" Joey asked, I walked to the side of the curtain where me and the four other men were peeking out, I pointed to Dawn.

"The girl in the front row with purple shirt, brunette hair and blue eyes to die for." I said.

"Aw, yeah, we saw you earlier but wasn't sure since your squashed in between two girls, she's cute." Jordan said as I handed my black shirt over to a PA to hang onto, Danny headed down the center stage that he was just break dancing on, that was when I saw Dawn bend over picking up her things. 'Don't leave, don't leave.' I thought in a begging manner as Jordan, Jonathan, Joey and Donnie headed out onto the stage Danny just came off.

"Your going to do it?" Danny asked taking off his jacket quickly.

"Yeah, I just hope I don't mess up." I said as another PA put an headset and a box on me like we rehearsed this past week.

"We got your back, we know the words." Danny said pointing and winking at me as I turned my attention back to the stage.

"Hey Hey Hey! Where do you think your going Dawn in the front row here?" Jordan asked as he walked down the steps onto the main stage with the three other men when Danny ran out to join them, she turned around giving them this shocked expression like 'They know my name?'

"Yes you, we know your name, where are you going?" Donnie asked putting his hands on his hips.

"To check on my friend." I read her lips say.

"Screw your friend, we're up here, not wherever they are." Joey said.

"What's your friend's name?" Danny asked.

"Eric." She yelled.

"Eric huh?" Jonathan asked looking at the other four members.

"We might know an Eric, one minute." Donnie said as I saw a look of worry on Dawn's face, they walked over to me pulling me up onto the stage.

"Is this him?" Jordan asked, she nodded yes.

"We found Eric everyone!" Joey said, 'Their such dumb asses.' I thought rolling my eyes.

"You see sweetie, your friend here told us everything…." Danny said.

"Everything?" Dawn asked.

"Pretty much." Jonathan said.

"We would like to apologize for your loss of your friend Amy and what happened to your daughter, everyone here listen to us, her best friend and daughter was struck by a drunk driver causing her friend to die on scene and her three year old daughter had a brain clot, broken ribs, a broken arm and a broken leg, so PLEASE do not drink and drive tonight." Joey said, Dawn had her hands over her mouth as she slowly walked back to her seat setting her things down.

"He also told us that he is deeply sorry for what he did." Jordan said.

"And we helped him with something to help win your heart." Jonathan said.

"Thanks guys." I said.

"Your welcome." Donnie said patting me on the back as they walked up to their positions on the center stage leaving me on the main stage directly in front of Dawn, her face already a slight red from embarrassment when the song I've rehearsed all week begun. I took a deep breath in hopes I don't mess this up, I heard the song start I stared down at Dawn with her eyes staring back up at me. The members of New Kids planned on singing the chorus with me and the back up (words in the parenthesis) for me.

"'_I still get lost, caught in a daze,  
Tongue tied, just like the very first day...  
I saw you and I'm so amazed  
Cause the look that got me twisted still hasn't changed  
Your sexy eyes never lie,  
Baby, I lose myself_'_ (When they open)  
Girl, forget about goin' out  
Baby, I'd rather melt (So, I'm hoping)_'" I sung pointing at her at numerous parts of the song slowly stepping closer to the edge of the stage as they went on with their choreographed dance on the center stage behind me.__

"'_I can just stare at you forever (_Jordan: _Oh, baby)  
I can be here with you doing whatever (_Joey: _My lady)  
It's not the way you look that brings me to my knees,  
It's the way you look at me  
I could just stare at you forever  
If forever you were staring at me_'" We sung as I tried to rock to the beat of the song and remember some of the dance moves they do to this part trying to do them myself not breaking eye contact with her.__

"'_What do you see? I can't figure it out  
You're talking to my heart without making a sound  
I can't lose when I'm caught in your eyes  
(I feel like superman) Got me up in the sky  
Your sexy eyes never lie  
Baby, I lose my ground... (You're so gorgeous, oh...)  
Girl, forget about goin' out  
Baby, I want you now…_' I sung as I backed up a few feet from the edge of the stage as the New Kids members started walking down from the center stage to join me on the main stage.

_  
"_'_I can just stare at you forever (_Jordan:___Oh, baby)  
I can be here with you doing whatever (_Joey:_ My lady)  
It's not the way you look that brings me to my knees,  
It's the way you look at me  
I could just stare at you forever  
If forever you were staring at me_'" We sung as we did the choreographed dance with them in a line slowly scooting out of the line up to where she stood slowly getting to my knees pointing at her.

_  
"_'_Baby, keep the lights on  
I'm gonna stare at you all night long  
And we'll keep rocking 'til the sun shines  
Waiting 'till the moonlight to do it again_'" I sung walking closer to the edge of the stage on my knees to where I was literally at the edge of the stage and we were face to face, but obviously room between us._  
_

"'_I can just stare at you forever (_Jordan: _Oh, baby)  
I can be here with you doing whatever (_Joey: _My lady)  
It's not the way you look that brings me to my knees,  
It's the way you look at me  
I could just stare at you forever  
If forever you were staring at me_'" We sung.

"I'm sorry and I love you." I said, I leant forward waiting for a kiss from her, she climbed up onto the railing leaning over it pressing her lips against mine in a kiss I haven't felt in weeks and missed, the New Kids members hollered like men do many audience members awed, applauded or snapped photos of the moment, as she broke the kiss, I couldn't help but to allow a smile creep upon my face, she nervously put her hands in her pockets and looked down at her feet. I got to my feet bowing, running off the stage.

"Ladies and Gentleman, Eric Young, TNA wrestler!" Danny said introducing me, I stood in the back taking the microphone headset off pulling my shirt on as I watched the five members walking over to Dawn giving and receiving hugs and kisses on the cheeks. They ran back for a quick change or drink as I buttoned up my shirt.

"How was that?" I asked.

"Good, for a new comer." Joey joked smacking me lightly on the arm.

"Ha ha." I said rolling my eyes.

"Why are you still back here lover boy!" Jordan said.

"Yeah, get out of here!" Jonathan said as they all pushed me before they ran back out to do their next song, I was walked back to my seat from the security guard.


	41. NKOTB Concert Pt2

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Dawn's Point of View-**

"Hey Hey Hey! Where do you think your going Dawn in the front row here?" Jordan asked, I turned around with a shocked expression like 'They know my name?' I looked around to see if maybe there is someone else around the area with the same name.

"Yes you, we know your name, where are you going?" Donnie asked putting his hands on his hips.

"To check on my friend?" I said questioning myself as Danny ran back out.

"Screw your friend, we're up here, not wherever they are." Joey said.

"What's your friend's name?" Danny asked.

"Eric." I said.

"Eric huh?" Jonathan asked looking at the other four members.

"We might know an Eric, one minute." Donnie said as a faint feeling of worry came upon me, the five members of the New Kids on the Block walked off stage to only appear dragging Eric on stage with him and I was in disbelieve.

"Is this him?" Jordan asked, I nodded yes throwing my hands over my mouth.

"We found Eric everyone!" Joey said, in a way I wanted to giggle at that but I wanted to know what was going on.

"You see sweetie, your friend here told us everything…." Danny said.

"Everything?" I asked wanting to know what everything was.

"Pretty much." Jonathan said.

"We would like to apologize for your loss of your friend Amy and what happened to your daughter, everyone here listen to us, her best friend and daughter was struck by a drunk driver causing her friend to die on scene and her three year old daughter had a brain clot, broken ribs, a broken arm and a broken leg, so PLEASE do not drink and drive tonight." Joey said, I had my hands glued to over my mouth as I slowly walked back to my seat setting my things down.

"He also told us that he is deeply sorry for what he did." Jordan said.

"And we helped him with something to help win your heart." Jonathan said.

"Thanks guys." Eric said.

"Your welcome." Donnie said patting him on the back as they walked up to their positions on the center stage leaving Eric center stage directly in front of me, my face already felt flushed from embarrassment when the song 'Stare At You' begun. I removed my hands from my mouth staring up at Eric looking into his deep blue eyes just to listen and watch him.

"'_I still get lost, caught in a daze,  
Tongue tied, just like the very first day...  
I saw you and I'm so amazed  
Cause the look that got me twisted still hasn't changed  
Your sexy eyes never lie,  
Baby, I lose myself_'_ (When they open)  
Girl, forget about goin' out  
Baby, I'd rather melt (So, I'm hoping)_'" He sung pointing at me numerous times as he stepped closer to the edge of the stage as the New Kids was doing a choreographed dance on the center stage.__

"'_I can just stare at you forever (_Jordan: _Oh, baby)  
I can be here with you doing whatever (_Joey: _My lady)  
It's not the way you look that brings me to my knees,  
It's the way you look at me  
I could just stare at you forever  
If forever you were staring at me_'" They sung as Eric trying to do some of their dance moves and not wanting to break the eye contact with me.__

"'_What do you see? I can't figure it out  
You're talking to my heart without making a sound  
I can't lose when I'm caught in your eyes  
(I feel like superman) Got me up in the sky  
Your sexy eyes never lie  
Baby, I lose my ground... (You're so gorgeous, oh...)  
Girl, forget about goin' out  
Baby, I want you now…_' Eric sung as he backed up a few feet from the edge of the stage as the New Kids members started walking down from the center stage to join him center stage.

_  
"_'_I can just stare at you forever (_Jordan:___Oh, baby)  
I can be here with you doing whatever (_Joey:_ My lady)  
It's not the way you look that brings me to my knees,  
It's the way you look at me  
I could just stare at you forever  
If forever you were staring at me_'" They sung as they did the choreographed dance in a line, Eric slowly scooted out of the line up to where I stood slowly getting to his knees pointing at me.

_  
"_'_Baby, keep the lights on  
I'm gonna stare at you all night long  
And we'll keep rocking 'til the sun shines  
Waiting 'till the moonlight to do it again_'" Eric sung walking closer to the edge of the stage on his knees to where he was literally at the edge of the stage and we were face to face, but obviously room between us since there was a gap between the stage and where I stood._  
_

"'_I can just stare at you forever (_Jordan: _Oh, baby)  
I can be here with you doing whatever (_Joey: _My lady)  
It's not the way you look that brings me to my knees,  
It's the way you look at me  
I could just stare at you forever  
If forever you were staring at me_'" They sung.

"I'm sorry and I love you." Eric said, he leant forward waiting for a kiss from me, I nervously looked around at everyone staring at me plus the members of New Kids watching this go down. I thought it was sweet, so I thought 'why not?' I climbed up onto the railing leaning over pressing my lips against his for a kiss that I've been wanting to do all night. I heard the members of New Kids hollering like men do, majority of the women in the crowd awed, applauded, screamed or were snapping photos of the moment, I'm sure that would be on YouTube or PhotoBucket soon. I broke the kiss instantly getting nervous placing my hands into my pockets looking down at my feet but from out of the corner of my eyes I saw a smile creep upon his face. He stood up bowing and running off the stage.

"Ladies and Gentleman, Eric Young, TNA wrestler!" Danny said introducing him, slowly each member walked over to me squatting down, reaching out for a hug and kissing me on the cheek, I returned the favor. I sat down in my seat happy that I got hugs and kisses from the New Kids members, but embarrassment of what Eric just did sunk in, it was cute but I was angry that he did, he didn't have to embarrass me like that. He walked back out, I acted like nothing happened and continued enjoying rest of the show trying to shove those thoughts out of my head. After the show, we slowly made our way out of the arena with as many fans there it was a while, we climbed into his car.

"Did you have fun tonight?" Eric asked.

"Yeah, why'd you do that?" I asked as he pulled out of the parking spot heading towards the exit of the parking lot.

"Do what? That song?"

"Yes."

"Because I thought it would be something you'll like and enjoy." Eric said.

"It was embarrassing, did you think about that? I'm so angry with you that you would do that to embarrass the shit out of me like that, I feel like a giant ass." I said frustrated.

"I didn't mean to embarrass you, for someone that was embarrassed or angry with me sure in hell kissed me and felt something if you got nervous afterwards."

"Did you think the thing through? I mean, did you think for one second that it could have been embarrassing on my behalf?" I asked yelling at each other the whole ride home, when I got home I was pissed beyond belief, I stormed inside where Shannon was sitting on the couch.

"So, how'd it go?" Shannon asked.

"I hate you, Tahlia and Eric, I had a horrible time." I said walking to my room, he jumped up following me to my room.

"Why was it horrible? And, why are me and Tahlia to blame?"

"You were involved in it, you knew, and it was horrible because some how or rather Eric got it in his head that I liked being embarrassed the hell out of." I said throwing my purse onto my bed.

"You didn't like the song?" Shannon asked.

"I don't care about the song, or who sings it or what not, the fact is, I'm angry at him for embarrassing me like that."

"I think that your overreacting this time, because it's not his fault, he did it for the good, I'm sure he didn't mean to embarrass you, I think he did it to be sweet." Shannon said.

"Why am I talking to you? Your going to take his side." I said flopping down on the bed.

"Dawn, look, your embarrassed because he expressed his love publicly and you didn't want that, but your telling me if he did that in the privacy of your date you wouldn't love it?"

"That's the difference, on a date where it was just me and him, then I would be in awe and think it would be cute, but it was in front of billions of fans and my all time favorite band New Kids on the Block." I said.

"Girl, get over your embarrassment, call his ass and apologize for being an ass and make up." Shannon said.

"How am I being an ass? He's the one that embarrassed me."

"Did you feel special when he sung it to you?"

"Yes." I said sitting up and he sat down next to me.

"Did you feel like he truly does care and love for you?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Then, why do you hate him for embarrassing you? He loves you, he doesn't care who knows, he wants everyone know that he loves you and only you. Besides the embarrassed factor, did you like it?"

"Yeah, it was sweet and the song, he must of put a lot of effort into it." I said pushing a strand of hair out of my face.

"See, he did something right, your being the stupid ass this time." Shannon said pointing at me, I shoved him.

"I don't know why I even liked you in the first place when I hooked up with you." I said rolling my eyes.

"What can I say, I attract people. But, think about it, he didn't do it to embarrass you, he did it to show you how much you mean to him and how much love he has for you." Shannon said patting my leg before he stood up walking out of the room, 'Sad to say it, that bitch is right. Eric went through a lot of trouble to do what he did and all I did was chew it up and spat it back out, I'm a giant jerk. Why am I still sitting here I need to call him.' I thought to myself, I pulled out my cell phone to call him, 'Why would he answer? I wouldn't answer myself if I called me after the way I acted tonight.' I thought to myself setting my phone aside, 'I'm such an asshole, and when did I begin thinking like Amy, I spent WAY too much time with her.' I thought laying down again looking up at the ceiling.


	42. The Burial Brings Closure

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Tuesday-Eric's Point of View-**

I was sitting in the locker room I was sharing with Beer Money Incorporated looking at a picture someone snapped of Dawn and I kissing at the concert the previous Saturday that I found on Photo Bucket. A knock came to the door, I set the picture into my locker not wanting anyone to see it.

"Come in." I said not turning to see who it was.

"Eric, may we talk?" Shannon asked.

"Sure, have any more great suggestions for me to get yelled out by the so-called love of my life."

"I'm sorry that back fired, but she's deeply sorry for what she's done, she's been moping around the house filled with guilt, she refuses to come to work and Jeff's worried, he wants you two to work this out."

"I don't have an issue, it's her, why come to me?" I asked standing up pulling my bag down from my locker.

"Tomorrow is Amy's funeral, I would really like for you to come, not only for me, but for support for Jazmine, Tahlia and Gregory, you don't have to go to see Dawn, but us others would like you to be there." Shannon said as he turned to leave.

"What time and where?" I mumbled.

"It's at the Orlando Funeral home at noon, but the burial isn't until two at the Orlando National Cemetery after the drive thingy, whatever it's called."

"I'll see." I said as Shannon smiled a little before he walked out of the locker room for good, I sat back down putting my face into my hands, "Jeez, I can't believe she's dead. I should really go to say my last good-bye, I would regret it if I don't, I don't even have to see Dawn." I said as I stood up looking at the photo one more time before I shut my locker heading home for the night.

**The Next Day-At The Cemetery-Dawn's Point of View-**

I stood in the front next to the casket that was slowly being lowered into the ground as the priest was saying a few words with tears strolling down my eyes, Shannon next to me holding Jazmine, she had her head on his shoulder napping, that's her always asleep during the important things. I looked about the group of people that showed up for the funeral, Judy, Mike and their son, a few co-workers at Universal, Tahlia, Gregory, Matt and Jeff, a few people from TNA that got to know her that night as I looked over their heads I saw Eric leaning against a tree with his tie undone and his top button undone looking down at us. When the casket reached the bottom of the hole, they started putting sand on top of it as the priest continued on reading what he needed to read. When it finished, a few people walked by hugging me, Shannon and carefully kissed the side of Jazmine's head.

"I'll be back, I got something I got to do." I said to Shannon, he looked in the direction I was looking at.

"Do what you got to do." He said as he stood there looking at the fresh gravel that was there and mingling with a few other people that came up to him, I slowly walked up to Eric.

"Hey." I said nervously putting a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Hey, look, I didn't come to fight or hear a lecture, I simply came to say my good-bye to Amy." Eric said.

"I know, if you want to do that you might want to walk closer." I said.

"Okay." Eric said walking by me but I stopped him.

"Wait, I want and need to say something to you." I said, he turned around, "Listen Eric, I'm sorry for the way I acted the other night at the concert. It was very sweet what you did, I didn't realize how special it was until that night when a close friend knocked some sense into me and Amy's thoughts kicked in. I was an asshole to you, and I shouldn't of been, it was sweet and I should of saw that instead of the minuses. I guess I was still angry and upset with you with the way you acted that I ended up acting the same way. Could you forgive me?" I asked playing with my hands.

"I guess I could forgive you, I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." I said smiling as I couldn't help but to hug him.

"Are we back together?" Eric asked looking down at me with his big blue eyes.

"If you want to be." I said.

"I guess I could deal with you."

"I guess you'll do…for now." I said smiling, I broke from his embrace walking hand and hand with him down to Amy's gravesite. When we reached there, Jazmine was waking up and Shannon handed her over to me.

"Mommy, if I have so many aunts and uncles, and I have you mommy, where is my daddy?" She asked, I looked at Shannon and then at Eric.

"Your daddy is right there." I said pointing to Shannon.

"Shannon is my daddy?" She asked confused.

"You know, you're a lucky girl, you have two daddies, me and Eric are your dads, not very many people could say that." Shannon said.

"You sure?" Eric asked, I could tell he was happy that he would want Jazmine to call him dad.

"Yeah, I've seen the way you've treated my daughter and how you have acted around her, you're a better dad than me sometimes, I would rather her call us both dad's, truth is, either way your probably going to be her step dad." Shannon said shrugging his shoulders.

"Thanks man." Eric said pulling Shannon into a manly hug.

"I'm confused." Jazmine said.

"It's okay sweetie, it's been a long day, why don't we go get some ice cream and go home?" I asked.

"Sounds good." She said as we headed to our cars.

Well, I guess that is how my story ends for now. Amy is now resting in peace with her son or daughter that never got a chance to live. The man that did it is behind bars for six months, which I think he should be in for longer, but that is all he was able to be pressed for, it's better than none. Even though she is buried, she lives constantly in my life in my thoughts, I sold her things trying to get as many of her things out of my house of hers to move on from the incident. Shannon moved into that room, he pay rents, he is an active part of Jazmine's life and loves every minute of it, his ex-girlfriend Julie took him back, she even comes by to see Jazmine, which I think is good on some level. Eric and I have been dating seriously for many months, he stays at my house majority of the time, I think we are both afraid of commitment right now, but we know that we are the only one for each other. Charles quit and recommended me for the supervisor position, he thought I was the only one qualified, which I was honored, but I turned it down since I didn't want that much more stress and work added to my load, I like working the days I have now, so I'm the floor lead which I'm fine with since I have the same hours as before. Tahlia convinced Gregory, Jeff, Beth and Matt to move down to Florida since that's where we all reside now, I finally am able to hang with them, they are very accepting to me and Eric, even though we are the odd balls. Most of the time we let them do their thing, we usually stay out of it, we only get in when we need too.

**THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER FOR THIS STORY, BUT I THOUGHT OF AN IDEA FOR THE SEQUEL OF ALTER LIVES SO GIVE ME A WHILE TO GET THAT STARTED.**


End file.
